What's Love Without A Few Obstacles?
by Spexy
Summary: Katie and Oliver's battle to make it. From their Hogwarts days to Oliver's Quidditch and Katie's University. Life never seems to work out in their favour, but they'll do anything to make it work.
1. Sisters

Hey everybody! I'm back! I'm so sorry I didn't put up a new story sooner, but nobody told me being a university student automatically makes you a workaholic! Oh well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like school, and at least I'm attempting to do another story! Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I wish I did, b/c then I wouldn't have to be in debt from school tuition! I own two characters. That's it.

Chapter One: Sisters

Katie's POV

"Katie, get up! We'll be late to breakfast!"

"Do I have to?" I asked. I hate mornings.

"Katherine Sophia Bell, get up now!" I felt a hard smack on my bottom.

"Chloe Elizabeth Bell, shut up." I rolled out of bed.

Chloe is my identical twin sister. We're mirror image identical twins to be exact. She's right handed, I'm left. She has a birthmark on her right cheek; I have one on my left. You get the picture. We're the exact same physically. The same straight blonde hair, the same violet eyes. Personality-wise, we're complete opposites. Chloe's really outgoing and I'm not. She's really conceited, and I'm not. Stuff like that.

"Come on Katie! I'm starving!" Chloe exclaimed and started to throw random articles of clothing at me.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" I yelled, "I'm ready! Let's go!" Geez, this girl was crazy when she wanted to be.

"Finally, Katie!' Chloe exclaimed and linked her arm in mine, dragging me down the stairs of the girls dormitory of Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

We're both in our 5th year here. I play for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team (the best house/team there is!), and get great marks in all of my classes. Chloe on the other hand, doesn't do very much at all. She's all about how great she looks and her friends and stuff like that. I care about my friends more then anything, but she places a bit too much emphasis on them, and often neglects her homework in the process.

I looked out the windows at the snowy, cold November sky as Chloe continued to drag me down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

We entered moments later, still arm-in-arm. She broke away from me quickly when she spotted her friends. I know Chloe and I are best friends, but she likes to eat with her "popular" friends and gossip, while I enjoy eating with my Quidditch friends and talking about Quidditch. I walked over to my friends, and sat down beside Angelina Johnson, my fellow Chaser. (More about Quidditch later!)

"Morning Katie!" Angelina greeted me cheerily. She's very friendly and charming. She handed me a platter of toast and I threw a few slices down on my plate.

"Morning to you too!" I said happily. I quickly took a bite. I didn't realize I was this hungry!

"Hi Katie," Oliver, my Quidditch Captain, said shyly to me.

"Hey Oliver," I said back, forcing myself not to blush. I looked quickly down at my plate.

Hee hee hee… I have the BIGGEST crush on Oliver Wood! I hope no one notices…

"Morning Kitty!" the Twins, Fred and George, called out to me. I glowered at them. I hate that silly nickname! Do I look like a kitty? NO!

"Hey guys," I replied glaring. They KNOW how much I hate it… But they INSIST on using it.

Alicia Spinnet, the other Gryffindor Chaser on our team, and George's girlfriend, joined us shortly after the twins entered. She's quiet and mousey, kind of like me. I think that's why we get along so well.

"So, anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted, there is a practice tonight at 5 pm. I expect you all to be there," Oliver said, looking at each of us.

"Oh Ollie, we wouldn't miss a practice for anything!" Fred said very dramatically and very sarcastically.

George was ready to put his two cents in, but thankfully, the bell rang signifying that we should all get to our classes.

I rose and started pushing my way through the throngs of people, attempting to get out the door. I was almost through a group of chattering first years when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Oliver pushing his way through effortlessly.

"Hey Katie. Mind if I walk you to Transfiguration?" he said sweetly.

"Oh no, of course you can! If you want to, I mean, you did ask me, so you obviously do…" I trailed off stupidly. I blushed furiously and looked down. I felt Oliver's smile on me. "I'm sorry; it's too early for me to be up."

He laughed. "It's ok; it's a bit early for me too."

We had just left the Great Hall together when I heard Chloe screech my name.

"Oh dear God," I thought.

She ran up to Oliver and me, making sure she was right in between us.

"Hey Oliver," she said in a shamelessly sweet voice, as she ran her hand down his arm in a seductive manner and then linking her arm in his.

I failed to mention that Chloe and I also share another thing. A heavy interest in Oliver Wood. It's not hard to see why though. Six foot, burly, gorgeous shaggy deep brown hair, the darkest blue eyesI've ever seen,and a smile that could melt a glacier. His dimples made my knees go weak. I never told Chloe though, that'd just make her more competitive then she already is. She's already jealous that Oliver and Iplay the same sport.

I sighed and walked to Transfiguration by myself. I heard Oliver and Chloe not to far behind me, Chloe talking her head off. I glanced back and noticed that Oliver looked pretty into her. I felt my heart drop and I swallowed the lump rapidly forming in my throat. I stomped into the classroom and sat down miserably.

Chloe walked in and sat down beside me. "Katie, what's wrong? You look so sad!"

I glared at her.

Oliver's POV

"Goddamn Chloe," I muttered under my breath when she FINALLY left me alone. She was quite oblivious to the fact that I'm completely infatuated with her sister! I was sooooo close to asking Katie to Hogsmeade. I've been trying to get the courage to ask her for the longest time, and just when I finally have enough, here comes stupid Chloe to ruin everything. I scoffed and trudged off to Divination.

Katie's POV

"So Katie, what's wrong? You never answered me," Chloe asked.

"Just overtired I suppose. Up too late doing work," I replied sullenly as I pulled out my book.

"That's too bad," she said, obviously not listening. "Anyway, isn't Oliver the cutest?! He walked me all the way here before going to Divination! I think he really likes me Katie! Do you think he'll ask me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend?" Chloe exclaimed, looking horrified at the prospect of a date with so little time to prepare every little detail.

I looked up at Chloe, knowing my look was unfathomable. Everything was always about her! I wanted to scream out that Oliver had asked ME if he could walk ME, not HER, to Transfiguration.

I resisted, butjust barely.

"I bet he will." That was all I could possibly say at the moment.

I started to write down this weeks' assignment to keep myself from blowing up at her. I was half way through writing the topic ('How Animagus' work and what steps and procedures they take') when I felt Chloe tap my arm.

"Yes?" I asked furiously.

"Can you move over? Please?"

"Why?"

"I need more room."

"You already have ¾ of the desk."

"Just a little more!"

"Haven't you realized that I'm left handed and need some space to write?"

"I know, but only like 2 more inches, please."

I budged, all the way glaring menacingly at her.

"Thanks Kate," Chloe said and set up a small mirror and started to admire herself in it.

I rubbed my forehead. This was going to be a long day.

After class, I met up with Angelina and Alicia.

"I cannot believe that you and she are remotely related," Angelina said.

"I knew Chloe was self-centered, but that was absolutely ridiculous," Alicia added.

"I know. But she'll never change. I'm used to it anyway," I uttered monotonously.

"But you shouldn't have to put up with that Katie! She walks all over you!" Alicia said heatedly.

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

Alicia was right. Chloe does walk all over me, and I just let her. She always thinks I'm there to do her bidding and her homework. She constantly depends on me to do everything for her. I wonder what would happen if I told her off or just completely stopped doing stuff for her…

I laughed out loud. Mean, yes, but I'm really fed up with her. It's been this way for as long as I can remember!

"What's so funny Katie?" Chloe asked, catching up with me, Angelina and Alicia.

"Yeah, Katie, you just started laughing for no reason," Angelina said, staring at me.

"It's nothing," I said quickly and ducked into the Potions dungeon.

"Come on Katie," Chloe said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to sit with her and one of her many ditzy friends. I turned to Angelina and Alicia who were staring with their jaws dropped. "I'm sorry!" I called to them.

I sat down in front of my cauldron as Snape hissed at us to shut up. He tapped the blackboard, causing the potion ingredients and instructions to appear.

I started, but Chloe continued on talking. I jabbed her hard in the ribs.

"Ow, Katie! What's wrong with you today?" she hissed.

"Get to work!" I threw my dandelion roots in.

"Do it for me ok? I'm talking very important stuff here!"

I gawked at her for a moment. "Fine," I mumbled as she and her friend Mirabelle continued with their conversation. I distinctly heard the words 'Oliver' and 'Hogsmeade'.

As mad as I was at her, I knew deep down that she was really smart. I didn't know why she didn't care. I suppose she found it easier to depend on me.

I sighed in relief as class ended. I handed in a vial of my solution for marking, and started to walk away. I heard Snape call my name and Chloe's, and my heart jumped into my throat.

"Miss Bell and Miss Bell," he hissed.

"Miss Bell," he repeated softly, but threateningly, looking straight into my eyes. My blood went cold. "May I ask why you were preparing your siblings' solution?" His black eyes glittered into mine. His eyes were so foreboding. I looked down quickly.

He shifted his gaze to Chloe. "Could you, perhaps, fill me in on this situation?"

"She said she would. She said she didn't want to see me fail another potion," Chloe said swiftly and nervously.

I gave her a murderous glower. How COULD she?!

"50 points from Gryffindor for being lazy and a liar Miss Bell," Snape said icily to Chloe, "And another 50 points from the other Miss Bell for being spineless and stupid. Now get out of my sight."

Chloe and I left the room silently.

"I can't believe you Katie! Look what you did!" she screamed.

"What did I do?!"

"You got us caught!"

"If you had just done your work instead of being a lazy ass, this wouldn't have happened!" I yelled back.

"You're such a bitch Katie!" Chloe huffed and stomped away.

I stood there with my jaw dropped, tears of fury stinging my eyes.

Angelina and Alicia started talking to me, but I barely heard them. I was pissed beyond pissed.

"I'm hungry," I said rudely and stomped angrily to the Great Hall.

Later, after I ate my scarce dinner, I nearly ran to the Quidditch Pitch. I stood in the middle of the stadium and screamed myself hoarse. I felt better already. I grabbed my broom and kicked off. I felt all my troubles slide out of me, staying on the ground. I soared higher and higher, taking in the feeling of the wind in my hair and all the freedom. This was the only time Chloe wasn't near me, it was the only time I felt free. I could breathe, and I could be myself.

Practice made me feel a lot better. I got a lot of my frustrations out, although they were in the form of Oliver's black eye and Fred's bloody nose.

"I'm sorry about the black eye Oliver," I said to him as we left the change room.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll live. It's not the first one, and it's not going to be the last." He smiled at me.

"Still, I feel bad! I didn't think I threw it THAT hard."

"Well you did." He hesitated for a few moments. "Did it have anything to do with Chloe?"

I nodded; it seemed that my throat decided to close up at that moment.

"I thought so. Angie and Ali filled me in. She really hit rock bottom with that one," Oliver said squeezing my shoulder lightly. "What a horrible thing to do."

I shrugged. I didn't really feel like talking about Chloe at that precise moment.

We walked in silence to the Common Room and entered.

"It'll be ok, Katie," Oliver said quietly as we walked to our respective staircases.

"Thanks Oliver," I said, smiling the first happy smile all day.

"Anytime."

I blushed furiously and started my way up the girls' staircase.

"Oi, Bell? Did you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Oliver called back to me.

I jumped off the steps. "I'd-"

"Oh Oliver! I'd love to! I'd love to go with you!" Chloe exclaimed as she bounced down the staircase and wrapped her arms around Oliver. Something told me she'd been waiting upstairs when she saw us walk in or something. But I didn't do anything about it. I blinked back my tears and walked upstairs dumbfounded. I faintly heard Chloe talking loudly to Oliver (to ensure EVERYONE knew they were going to Hogsmeade together this weekend) telling him how cute he was how and she 'just knew' he was going to ask her.

Oliver's POV

"What the HELL just happened?" I asked myself internally. I felt Chloe's arms around my neck, and I had the sudden urge to push her away. It happened again! How does she do it? Does she have some kind of screw-me-over sense? I swallowed heavily when I saw Katie's face.

I barely felt Chloe pulling me over to a couch with her annoying beyond belief friends. She sat me down roughly and started going on and on about something. I didn't hear a word she said though. All I wanted was Katie right now.

Katie's POV

"Bitch!" I said to myself and plunked down heavily on my bed. I threw my head onto my pillow. How could my own sister do this to me? Let alone my identical twin? I huffed and puffed for a little while more, and then got out of bed. I had work to do, and I couldn't let this get in the way. I grabbed my books and went down to the Common Room.

I chose a table in a corner, far away from Chloe's gloating. She was currently sitting next to Oliver on a couch near the fire, chatting to her friends excitedly and giggling like mad. Oliver was rubbing his forehead. I opened my Transfiguration book and started.

I was nearly done my Animagus paper when Chloe came up to me, asking me for help.

"Do it yourself Chloe," I said not looking up at her.

"But…"

"DO IT YOURSELF," I said sternly, "I'm not here to do everything for you. It's not gonna kill you to do your work for once."

"But Katie!"

"But nothing! Go away!"

I smiled to myself when she walked away all pissed off.

She deserved that.

I got back into my work. About 10 minutes later, she came back.

"Goddamnit Chloe! I'm not your slave!" I yelled, still not able to look at her.

"Umm… sorry, I see this is a bad time," I heard a deep male voice say.

I looked up. It was Alexander Kerwood - La Porte. Alexander was Oliver's roommate. Oliver was sexy, but Alex was drop dead gorgeous. He was taller then Oliver, sandy blonde hair with the slightest curl at the nape of his neck and eyebrows, bright blue eyes, lean, and had the longest eyelashes I've ever seen. I was practically drooling.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled idiotically.

"Don't worry about it. Can I sit down?" His voice was sooooo sexy.

I nodded.

"Katie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me," Alexander asked, blushing slightly.

I giggled stupidly. "Really?"

He nodded, blushing a bit harder.

"Were you put up to this?" I asked when my senses finally found me.

"No! Now, it took me a lot of courage to come and talk to you! So will you go with me or not?"

I giggled again.

"Please?" he asked

"Uh, Yes!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Great! I can't wait. I'll meet you down here around 10 on Saturday morning then," he said blushing even deeper again.

"I can't wait either. See you then," I said in a daze.

I giggled stupidly again as Angelina and Alicia practically tackled me, and even more when I saw the look on Chloe's face.

Oliver's POV

Was it getting ridiculously hot in here? Or is it just me? Because I have the sudden feeling like I can't breathe. Tears started to sting my eyes. I just witnessed the girl I'm pretty much obsessed with get asked out by my best friend. I kinda wished now that I had told Alexander about my crush on her, because then none of this would have happened. My chest seemed to be collapsing on me. I should have seen this coming… All those times Alexander complimented her, all the times he went on and on about her, all the times I saw him staring at her in the Common Room… He liked her too. I'm so dense.

I turned back to Chloe, and the expression of surprise and shock must have still been on my face because I heard her exclaim, "See Mirabelle? Even Oliver's shocked! Who would ever ask Katie out? She's so bitchy!"

"Katie's your identical twin, don't you care about her?" I asked, thoroughly disgusted by Chloe's words.

"Of course I do, but she IS a bitch."

"You've got that all reversed Chloe," I mumbled.

I sat back into the couch and tried to take in what I just witnessed. Katie was going with Alexander. And I had to settle with the next best thing to Katie. Her horrible twin sister Chloe.


	2. Hogsmeade

Yay! People LIKE my story so far! I was soooooo excited to get my first few reviews only hours after putting this story up! You guys ROCK! And for anyone who's interested, read my other story, "Winning Miss Bell", it's pretty good if I do say so myself.

Thanks to:  
-English-Foxlette  
-Lady of Masbolle  
-IndependantLioness  
-Lia06  
-softballgeek291  
-luvin-it  
-bubbleishness  
Your reviews mean the world to me!

Chapter Two: Hogsmeade

-Oliver's POV-

I was officially sulking. And it was officially 3 am. It had been 3 days since my life was ruined. Katie was going with Alexander, and I was going with Chloe to Hogsmeade. Argh. In only a few short hours, I'd be walking beside a screeching Katie look-alike. Why did time seem to speed up when you weren't looking forward to something? Why! Anyway, needless to say, I was extremely bitter. I glared over at Alexander's sleeping form and grew more jealous by the second. I scoffed and stared up at the ceiling instead.

It was kinda my fault that I was in this situation. But mostly Chloe's for being bloody mad in the head. I should have just walked away from Chloe or should have told her off when she jumped in on Katie and me.

I tossed and turned a bit more. This whole situation was driving me insane. Katie should be with me! I knew every little thing about her, and I appreciated all of it too. I've been there for her since her second year when she joined the team! My stomach turned to knots every time I saw her and Alexander together, and they had been steadily spending more and more time together. It made me ill. Literally. I had been feeling worse and worse as time kept dragging on for me.

I finally found a moderately comfortable position, and forced myself into a dreamless, but very restless sleep.

-Katie's POV-

I woke up extremely giddy. Alexander was the kind of guy that every girl had a crush on (including me!) but thought that he was way, way out of their league (again, including me). But I had an ACTUAL date with him! The grin on my face was ridiculous, but it didn't seem to want to go away. I jumped out of bed and jumped (not literally, that's dangerous!) into the shower. After a nice, long, hot shower to relax me, Angelina and Alicia woke up and started fussing over me incessantly. They picked out my clothes and my shoes and the way I should wear my hair. I felt like a princess!

Even Chloe had got in on this. We'd made up in a way. We're talking to one another again, and it seems like we have an unspoken agreement that she's not to ask me anything about school, or brag about Oliver. It was nice, I must admit. As much as I love my sister, she can really be a pain in the ass when she wanted to be!

Chloe and I chatted as she started charming my hair dry and brushing through it gently. Although there was an infinite number of things we could have done to my hair that just fell below my shoulder blades, we all decided unanimously that it'd look best down, and with a slight bit of curl charmed into it.

I dressed quickly into a nice pair of slightly flared blue jeans, a white tank top, a beautiful, mint green with flecks of pink and yellow in it, wool, v-neck sweater over top, and a pair of tan suede shoes that tied up on the side. It seemed as soon as I was dressed, they shoved me down onto my bed and started attacking me with make-up and perfume and other superfluous things.

Before I knew it, we were all ready. We all looked stunning beyond belief, if I do say so myself. Chloe was killer in a tight white v-neck top that went down and covered her bum with black pants and stiletto heels that I wouldn't know how to stand in. Alicia and Angelina were dressed more like me. Angelina was in a dark red off the shoulder top that set her beautiful dark skin tone off, and Alicia looked adorable her green and white button up top that had tiny light blue flowers all over it. I looked at my pink watch (compliments of Chloe) and was horrified to see that it was 5 after 10.

"Umm guys, we were supposed to be down there like 5 minutes ago," I said as I grabbed my coat, mitts and scarf off my bed.

"Really?" Alicia said shocked, "We'd better go then!" She HATED to be late for anything! As do I!

And all at once, we pushed and shoved our way through the door to our dormitory, and bustled downstairs.

-Oliver's POV-

I heard Chloe's childish laughter and Katie's soft gentle laugh as they came down the staircase. I was sitting on a plush chair with a perfect view of the staircase, with Alexander and the twins on a couch behind me.

I wanted to see Katie first.

Thankfully, she was the first to step off the staircase. I felt my breath being taken away from my lungs. She was so beautiful and radiant. The way her hair flowed, the way her eyes were shining. I smiled widely. I couldn't help myself. She was gorgeous.

But my vision was destroyed when I realized Alexander had gotten up and walked over to Katie. He looked at her with caring in his eyes, and I went cold.

I didn't have much time to brood over the scene, for Chloe had walked over to me. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, but she was no Katie!

"You look awesome Chloe," I said truthfully.

"Thanks. You do too, Oliver," she said with a slight blush. Maybe she was more like Katie then I realized. Maybe I could grow to like her. But probably not. Her hand was now holding on to mine possessively. She'd never be anything like Katie.

I turned back to Katie and Alexander. He was helping her put on her coat, which she looked gorgeous in. It was a wool jacket, white, went down to her knees and buttoned up at the front. I grew angry and unknowingly started to squeeze Chloe's hand tight. She thought I was doing it because 'I liked her soooo much'.

I glared at Katie and Alexander the whole way to Hogsmeade. I hated seeing them arm in arm, walking along happily. Chloe still had a death grip on me and I was vaguely listening to her ramblings, only adding 'uh huh' and 'yeah' at the appropriate times. Katie was laughing as Alexander made jokes; he smiled warmly at her as she told him some story.

-Katie's POV-

Alexander is awesome. That's all I can say! He was so sweet and kind and caring! We walked arm in arm all the way to Hogsmeade. We talked and laughed and it was wonderful. I really like him; I never realized how big of a sweetheart he really is! I glanced back at Chloe and Oliver. Chloe was going on and on about something, and Oliver was glaring menacingly at Alexander and I.

I recoiled slightly. What the hell is wrong with Oliver today? I knew he was slightly upset about everything with me and Chloe, but I figured he'd be over it. I know I am. I have Alexander now! I don't want to sound mean, I care for Oliver, but I'm really happy I have Alexander!

-Oliver's POV-

Uh oh. Katie saw me. I quickly started to talk to Chloe; I didn't want Katie to think I was mad at her. I really wished I could stop staring at her though, I feel bad. I really, really like her and I should be happy that she's happy. But I want her to be happy with me.

We all went into the Three Broomsticks when we reached Hogsmeade. We all sat down at this huge booth in the corner and chatted our day away. I couldn't keep my eyes off Katie. She looked so happy, and at this moment, I absolutely loathed Alexander Kerwood-La Porte.

I loathed the way he made her laugh, the way his hand would 'accidentally' slip across hers, and the way he looked at her like he was in love with her. I loathed the way he cared for her immensely, and the way he eyes never left hers when she was talking. I loathed him because I knew he was making her happy, when I knew in my heart that I could make her that happy too, but he was doing my job. I loathed him because I knew he liked her, and he wanted to take care of her.

My stomach kept churning. I felt ill. I was so unhappy. I knew I should be happy for her, but I needed her. I couldn't go on without her being by my side. I stared into my butterbeer and felt even sicker. I looked up and saw Alexander kiss Katie's hand. I hope no one heard the sound of my heart breaking. Because it was REALLY loud and was currently echoing through my head.

I excused myself from the table and walked briskly to the men's washroom. Once inside, I went to the sink and turned the cold water, splashing some onto my face.

"Get a grip on yourself Oliver," I said quietly, "If she's happy, then you should be happy for her."

I stood there for a minute, looking into the mirror at myself. I looked like shit run over twice. There were bags under my eyes and my eyes were almost black. I couldn't believe I'd let myself go like this. I was being pathetic. How would I ever impress Katie by looking like garbage? She needed a well put together man, and I was hell-bent on giving her whatever she desired.

-Katie's POV-

I leaned over to Chloe. "Is there something wrong with Oliver?"

"I don't know," she replied, "Maybe he just isn't feeling well."

"Maybe," I said to no one in particular. I turned to Alexander, "Do you think you could go see if Oliver's ok?"

"No problem," he replied, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks Alex," I said smiling. He was so awesome.

-Oliver's POV-

I heard the door to the bathroom open, and I prayed that it wasn't Alexander. Anyone but Alexander.

I turned. Of course it was Alexander. Lady Luck was really against me these days!

"Are you ok Oliver?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You sure? You look terrible. You've looked terrible all week," he said to me. Damn him for being concerned about me. Why did the guy have to seem so perfect?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's just a little stomach thing that's been going around school," I replied.

"Ok, Katie was concerned, she wanted to make sure you're ok," Alexander said, "If you feel up to it, come back out." He left.

As soon as he left, I smiled widely. '…Katie was concerned; she wanted to make sure you're ok…' Those few words floated around in my head and made me feel a million times better. Maybe she isn't out of my grasp. She cared, and that spoke volumes to me. I wiped my face off on a paper towel and straightened myself up.

I walked out of the bathroom with vigor. I had a new spring in my step. A new day had begun. And so on and so forth. The point is, I had more of a chance than I initially thought, and that made me happy. I quickly formulated a plan in my head and sat back down at the table.

I snuggled up to Chloe a little. Now when I say snuggle, I mean I just sat a bit closer to her then I did before. This plan didn't involve falling in love with Chloe.

"You're ok Oliver?" she asked sweetly, looking up at me.

"Better then ever," I replied and looked at Katie. I smiled at Katie romantically, making sure my dimples were deeper then they'd ever been before, and yelling to myself in my head, "I love you Katie!" over and over again, so, hopefully, she could somewhat see it in my eyes.

I finally caught Katie's eye, and it looked like she got the point.

-Katie's POV-

Why was Oliver smiling at me? And WHY did he have that 'I'm-absolutely-in-love-with-you' look in his eye? He's with my sister, not me! But the more I looked into his eyes, the more I didn't care. 'STOP!' I screamed out in my head! I was with Alexander, and I LIKED him. Sure I still liked Oliver, but not more then Alex… Or was that really the case? Oh man! I was confused! I quickly looked away and took a sip of butterbeer. When I looked up at Oliver, he seemed to have a satisfied smirk on his face. What was he playing at?

I quickly turned and looked up at Alexander.

"What's up?" he asked softly looking back down at me.

"I want to go to Honeydukes before we leave, can we go now?" I asked, smiling softly.

"Anything for you, sweetie," he replied and I felt him give my hand a soft squeeze. I was falling for him by the second!

I glared at Oliver and stood up, putting my coat on.

-Oliver's POV-

I smiled as Katie walked out the door arm-in-arm with Alexander. Now I know that sounds bad, but you're simply misunderstanding this situation.

Katie glared at me because she's confused about who she likes now. I saw it in her eyes, and I know it. I laughed to myself. I saw the way she put her arm in Alexander's too. Naturally, it did make me jealous, but I saw the look in her eyes as she did it. She did it to make me jealous. I know this for sure, because I caught the self-satisfied smirk she gave me before her and Alexander left.

Things were going along quite well. I just hope I could keep her confused enough. I'm sorry, that probably sounded terrible… But love makes you do stupid things… And I love Katie… And I'd do anything to make her mine.

_Back at the Gryffindor Common Room, a few hours later…_

I was sitting by the fireplace when Katie and Alexander came back in. I came back from Hogsmeade a little bit early, because I'd been there tons of times, and also had a ton of work to do. I'm such a procrastinator.

Anyway, Katie stepped in, her hair windswept in the most wonderful way, and Alexander after her, his hand resting lightly on her waist. My eyes narrowed. I wanted to be the one giving her affection! My hand should be on her waist. I watched them inconspicuously as possible as they walked by me to the staircases leading to the dormitories.

I turned my head slightly, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alexander's hands entwine into Katie's. And then, in a low voice, I heard Alexander speak:

"I really like you Katie. I had a great time today."

Katie giggled. "Me too," she said softly.

"Um, so, er… I was wondering… Doyouwantobemygirlfriend?" he said quickly. Although I noticed Katie looked extremely confused, I knew the exact words that came out of his mouth.

I made a low angry noise in my throat. My face flushed with anger.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked a bit slower, "I mean, I just want to be with you, and take care of you, and just be there for you. You're so wonderful. You make me smile."

Please say no, Katie, PLEASE say no! Don't fall for him!

"Yes! Oh Alexander! Yes, yes, YES! You're so sweet!" Katie exclaimed as she jumped into his open arms.

Oh Katie… My wonderful Katie, no! No!

I took a risk and turned my head. I saw Alexander put his hands gently up to Katie's face and kiss her softly on the lips. It looked like her knees were about to give out, but just in time, Alexander's hand snaked around her waist, supporting her.

My jaw dropped, I couldn't help it! The girl of my dreams was kissing mybest friend. The sick feeling returned and I slumped down in the chair I was currently sitting in. My heart broke for the second time today. I sighed quietly as tears stung my eyes. One tear eventually fell out and ran down my cheek. This can't be happening to me.

-Katie's POV-

'This can't be happening to me!' I thought as Alexander's lips met mine. I am now, officially, Alexander's girlfriend! This was too awesome.

I was so giddy when I went upstairs to my room. I opened the door, and practically got mauled by my sister and two friends.

"What happened?"

"Are you guys a couple?"

"Did he kiss you?"

I was bombarded with questions.

"Everything happened! We kissed, I'm his girlfriend, and it's awesome!" I squealed.

The other squealed with me.

"So what was the kiss like?" Chloe asked.

"Amazing! His lips are so soft…" I almost started drooling again.

"Was it like fireworks going off? Did everything around you just disappear?" Angelina asked, a starry look in her eyes. What a romantic!

I sat back on my bed. "Not really," I answered truthfully. Was it supposed to?

My sister gave me a 'look' and Angelina and Alicia stared at one another, and then to me.

"What?" I asked. I was confused. Was it SUPPOSED to feel like fireworks? Alexander was the first guy I'd ever kissed.

"Did you feel anything?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, of course I did!"

"But it wasn't fireworks?"

"No, it just felt nice. Am I supposed to feel some kind of explosion?"

They all just looked at one another again.

I was seriously lost.

"I really like him you guys, don't look at each other like that!" I exclaimed.

"Ok Katie, it's fine. I just thought that you REALLY liked him," Alicia said.

"But I do really like him!" I was getting very angry and confused.

"Maybe not THAT way," Chloe said to Angelina.

"WHAT BLOODY WAY!" I yelled.

"Well, you lust for him, but you don't love him," Chloe told me.

"How can I love him, we just started dating!"

"You don't understand right now Katie, but you will," Angelina said gently.

I wrenched the hangings around my bed shut and lay down. What was there I didn't understand? I liked Alexander, I knew I liked Alexander, so what was the problem? I don't get it! I hate being lost.

-Oliver's POV-

I'm such a baby! Tears kept streaming down my face. How pathetic am I? I was laying there, my duvet up to my chin, holding a little teddy bear Katie got me one year for my birthday. I felt like such a girl. I felt stupid for caring this much. Who does this! Not anyone, especially any guy, I knew!

Why couldn't Alexander be an asshole? Why couldn't he be playing Katie, or trying to get her into bed? Why couldn't he be a horrible person that doesn't deserve her? Why not! I hated him even more because he did deserve her, he did treat her wonderfully and he did like her. He wasn't concerned about seducing her; he was concerned about taking care of her. Damn him! Damn him and his good intentions.

I quickly wiped two tears that had just freshly fallen down my face off with my hand and threw the bear onto the ground. I needed to suck it up. I needed to get over this. Katie clearly wasn't going to be mine, ever. I rolled onto my side and re-adjusted my pillow. I was going to sleep, and nothing was going to stop me.


	3. Evasion

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, my life has been crazy! I hope you enjoy it; it took me forever to get an idea for this chapter! By the way, the song is '3 Libras' by A Perfect Circle; it's one of my all time favourite songs!

Thanks to:

Kathy  
pokethepenguin01  
NaploeonRocksMyTots  
LostConscience  
Luvin-it  
softballgeek291  
Lia06  
IndependantLioness  
Lady of Masbolle  
English-Foxlette

Chapter Three: Evasion

-Oliver's POV-

I sat in Divination, my head propped up by my hand, staring out the window across the lonely, white and gray landscape. As usual, I was bored, so I took my wand out of my pocket discreetly and poked my quill with it, casting a charm to make it play music softly, so only I could hear it. I pushed my glasses back up my nose, crossed my arms, and lay down on them, making sure my quill was under there, so the soft music could play in my ear. I shifted a little, so my glasses weren't poking into the side of my nose. My eyes aren't terrible, I probably could have taken them off, but I was too lazy. I was getting really lazy these days, and didn't really care. I normally wear contacts, because it's easier to play Quidditch that way, and it's just easy all around. But today, glasses seemed like the least amount of effort, so I chose them.

I smiled sadly as one of my favourite songs came on. It had always reminded me of Katie…

_Threw you the obvious  
__And you flew with it on your back  
__A name in your recollection  
__Down among a million, say:  
__Difficult enough to feel a little bit  
__Disappointed, passed over.  
__When I've looked right through,  
__To see you naked and oblivious  
__and you don't see me_

I clenched my jaw to keep from crying. I felt really passed over. I honestly thought that there was something between Katie and me… I thought I was really obvious that I liked her too. But I guess I wasn't obvious enough…

_Well I threw you the obvious,  
__Just to see if there's more behind the  
__Eyes of a fallen angel,  
__Eyes of a tragedy._

_Here I am expecting just a little bit  
__Too much from the wounded  
__But I see,  
__See through it all,  
__See through,  
__And see you._

Was I expecting too much from Katie? I didn't even know what to expect of her really. Was I really expecting her to leave Alexander and come flying into my arms?

_So I threw you the obvious  
__Do you see what occurs behind the  
__Eyes of a fallen angel  
__Eyes of a tragedy_

_Well, oh well..._

_Apparently nothing.  
__Apparently nothing at all._

_You don't  
__You don't  
__You don't see me  
__You don't  
__You don't  
__You don't see me  
__You don't  
__You don't  
__You don't see me  
__You don't  
__You don't  
__You don't see me at all_

How true that last line was… "You don't see me at all". Katie and I had been so close before, and now it's like I've disappeared since she's been dating Alexander. Not only did I feel rejected as a potential boyfriend, I felt rejected as a friend in general.

I poked my quill again, and the music stopped. Music wasn't making my situation any better. And I really didn't think I could ever listen to that song again.

I was relieved when my classes were done for the day. Recently, I had fallen behind in all my subjects, so I vowed to myself that tonight was going to be the night when I caught up or at least almost caught up.

I grabbed all the necessary items from my room, and settled myself into a couch near the fire, getting happily into my work. As I finished an essay for Divination, Chloe sat beside me.

"Hey Ollie," she said sweetly.

"Chloe," I said acknowledging her. I went to work on a Potions essay. Snape would kill me happily if he realized I didn't hand mine in.

"What are you working on?" she asked.

"My Potions essay. Would you mind?" I snapped. I really wanted to get this done.

"I just wanted to talk," she said disappointed.

"Fine, we'll talk, what do you want to talk about," I asked.

"Us," she said as she touched my arm.

"Since when is there an 'us'?" I asked confused.

"Since we went to Hogsmeade together!" Chloe exclaimed angrily.

"You tricked me into that!" I exclaimed right back.

"I did not!" she yelled at me, glowing an embarrassed red.

"You did too! You knew I was going to ask Katie," I said back to her quietly, we were starting to attract a crowd.

Chloe looked down at me. She looked hurt and embarrassed. I didn't feel bad though, she had brought this onto herself.

"Listen Chloe, and listen well, because I only going to tell you this once. You're an absolutely gorgeous woman, but I just don't like you in the way you want me to like you. I only want to be friends," I said calmly, making sure to look in her in the eyes with every word I said.

I saw her chin starting to tremble, and her eyes fill up with tears. "Friends?" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Yes, Chloe, FRIENDS. We just don't click in any other way," I said back.

"But you just told me I'm beautiful…" she trailed off.

"Yes, I did. And you are gorgeous. But just because you're beautiful, doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with you. Beauty is so much more than what is on the outside," I said, trying to emphasize my point.

"Are you in love with Katie?" she asked, apparently out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No."

"Liar," Chloe hissed, and walked away up the girls' staircase.

I took off my glasses and rubbed my nose and forehead. The shit had definitely hit the fan. I sighed as Chloe's friends gave me horrible, evil looks and went back to work.

-Katie's POV-

I was reading on my bed when Chloe barged in crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Oliver. Apparently, to him, we were never a couple, and I tricked him into going to Hogsmeade with me!" she bawled.

'_But you did…' _I thought.

"What a jerk!" I told Chloe, wrapping my arms around her and sitting her down on her bed.

Chloe really had tricked Oliver. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her when she was so upset. A sharp pang of pain ran through my heart as I relived the moment Chloe pounced in on Oliver and I. I quickly shook the feeling off. I was with Alexander now, and I no longer liked Oliver. Not that way, anyway. Nope, I no longer liked Oliver that way anymore. No longer, not me. Not at all.

I consoled Chloe for a bit longer, until she stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Nowhere. I'm just going to go do some work in the common room. Is that ok?" she asked me in a tone I didn't trust.

"Yes, doing school work is fine, just don't do anything you'll regret later," I told her, trying to be firm.

She smiled. She smiled in such a way that lead me to believe she was up to something. That's the thing about identical twins… one always knew what the other was thinking. I hated that smile.

-Chloe's POV-

That bastard Oliver wasn't going to get away with hurting me. No one ever did. I couldn't believe he broke up with me because he loves my sister. My sister had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who would probably do anything for her. I smiled.

"Alexander," I said as I approached the table he was working at.

-Alexander's POV-

I looked up to see Chloe approaching me. I knew it was Chloe, because Katie showed me some differences between them. Chloe's face was a bit wider then Katie's andshe alsohad a small scar going through her left eyebrow. Now that I'd been shown little differences, Katie and Chloe looked and acted as different as day and night.

"What can I help you with Chloe?" I asked, not wanting to get involved in whatever evil deed she was doing next.

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know that Oliver is in love with Katie," she said smugly.

"No he isn't!" I laughed at such a ludicrous statement.

"Really? Well you have noticed how upset he's been since you and Katie started dating? How he looks over at Katie all the time?" Chloe asked, and I stopped laughing immediately. I had definitely noticed.

"Chloe, Oliver would have told me if he liked Katie. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. We don't hide things like this," I replied to her.

"Really?" she asked, smiled and walked away.

I glared at her. What a bitch.

-Oliver's POV-

I stared over at Chloe as she walked away from Alexander. I had heard every word she'd said to him, and I was furious.I could feelmy blue eyes turning to ice. I really didn't think she could sink any lower, but she certainly just proved me wrong.

I snapped out of my little reverie when I heard Katie say my name.

"Hey," I said lamely.

"So why did you break things off with my sister?" she asked coldly as she sat down at the opposite end of the couch.

"Because she's crazy, and I don't like her that way," I replied just as coldly.

"She's not crazy."

"Yes, she is."

"I know."

"I just didn't like her Katie, I'm sorry. I'm in love with someone else, and it's not fair to her or me to stay with her when I like someone else," I said to Katie.

"Who is she?" Katie asked. It seemed she had forgotten about her sister.

"It doesn't matter. Weren't you here to talk about Chloe?" I asked. I felt myself heating up. Looks like I had gone from one mess to another.

"It does so matter, we're friends aren't we?" she asked.

"Well we used to be. This is the first time you've really talked to me since you started dating Alexander," I said to her hurt. Oh yes, one point for Oliver! Looks like I got out of that mess.

Katie sat there shocked. "I'm… I'm so sorry Oliver… I didn't even realize…"

"Yeah, I noticed. Now, I have a lot of work to do, so could you possibly let me get to it?" I told her. I didn't care how mean I sounded; I couldn't let her or anyone else realize how much I loved her. It hurt so bad to treat her like this, but in a way, she deserved it.

"Yeah, of course! I'm so sorry Oliver… I shouldn't have isolated you. I still really want to be friends…" she mumbled.

"Me too. But can we talk about this later?" I asked, pointing to my essay.

"Yeah, yeah, anytime you want," she said and walked away.

I took the first normal breath since Katie had approached me. I felt terrible and overjoyed at the same time. Was that normal?

-

I had just climbed into bed when Alexander came out of the bathroom.

"Oliver, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you like Katie?"

"I used to."

"What happened?"

"She moved on."

"Oh, right," Alex said as he realized it was him who Katie had moved on with.

"Yeah."

"But you don't like her now?"

"Of course I like her, she's a great person," I said, being as evasive as possible.

"You know what I mean."

"Alexander, you're my best friend and I wouldn't do anything ok?" I said. Hee hee hee… That was SO evasive!

"Ok. Good night Oliver."

"Night Alex."

A/N: The idea of Oliver having glasses came from this guy in some of my lectures named Peter… He wears glasses and looks sooooooooooooooooooooo sexy in them, and I thought Oliver might too.

I'm also running low on ideas for this story, so if you people have any ideas of what you might like to see, please send in a review with your ideas! If you have a long idea or many of them, leave your email in a review and I'll send you my address that way. I don't like putting my email out onto such a huge database such as this one, I'm really paranoid about my safety. Thanks in advance to anyone who sends in reviews and ideas.


	4. Running Away

A/N: Hello again, I finally decided how I wanted to do this chapter. I apologize for the delay; exams in university differ greatly from exams in high school. If you are wondering, I did quite well. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate the support.

This chapter occurs sometime in January (Third book, all 7th year), I didn't really want to do a cheesy Christmas thing. I don't know if they really have practice in January, but for this story, they do. So there.

Chapter Four: Running Away

Oliver's POV-

It was Friday night in mid-January, and the Quidditch team and I sat in the dressing room. We were supposed to be in practice, but a sudden and severe snowstorm came up.

So we sat in the dressing room, sitting on the benches, describing our boring Christmas events. I listened to Angelina talk about her rambunctious siblings nearly burning down their tree, and Alicia gloat over the necklace that George gave her. Katie's turn finally arrived, and I listened about how she and Alexander spent Christmas Eve throwing snow balls at one another.

"_How romantic," _I thought, mentally rolling my eyes. I could've done better then that any day.

Christmas was ok for me. I didn't really do a whole lot. I spent a lot of time with some of my muggle friends back in Aberdeen (they just figure I go to a private school) and bitched to them about this certain girl at school I wanted, but just couldn't have. They listened, but didn't have much to offer in ways of advice. The best I got was to just 'get the balls to talk to her and tell her and let her decide for herself'. Like I hadn't thought of that. I am at the top of my class. What would I know, right?

I tried my best not to think about Katie. For the most part, I succeeded. But only because I drank a lot. At least my friends had that to offer me. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I never saw her, so I guess things faded a little, but the second I saw her back here, I thought I was going to die. She just has this magnetic glow to her. I can't explain it. I wanted her.

Katie's POV-

"Oliver," I said clearly. He wasn't listening. He seemed to be off in another world. Probably thinking about Quidditch again. What a guy…

"Oliver!" I said again and smacked his arm.

"What?"

"I asked how your break was and you didn't answer me," I said to him, giggling after.

"It was fine, I just sat around and drank with my friends at home. Nothing special," he said back.

"Oh ok, sounds… nice," I said as Alicia and Angelina broke out laughing.

I went back to talking to Angelina and Alicia. Oliver was clearly off somewhere.

"So what's up with Oliver? He's seems like he's gone," I said to them.

"I don't know, he's still probably obsessingabout you," Alicia said absentmindedly, her eyes focusing on something on her fingernails.

"Alicia!" Angelina hissed and elbowed her sharply. Alicia's hands flew to her mouth.

"What are you guys talking about?" I said, trying to casually laugh it off, "Me and Oliver never really liked one another, and even if he did like me, he's over it now. He knows I'm with Alexander. It's all good now."

But by the looks on the girls' faces, it wasn't really 'all good'.

"Honestly, there's nothing between us," I exclaimed to them.

"Ok Katie, you don't need to be so touchy about it if there isn't anything," Angelina replied.

I glared at her. Why would she say that?

We finally got off the topic of Oliver, and went back to normal, sane conversation. We stayed like this for another hour or two, I really lost track of time. It was so much fun, my two best girl friends, the twins and Oliver (Harry left almost right after practice ended). I could have stayed in here forever.

The girls and twins started to get up and go, so I followed suit. We were at the door when they paused. I looked at them confused. Angelina grabbed the door handle and Alicia, smiling apologetically, pushed me back and slammed the door shut. I heard the twins laughing manically.

"What the…?" I asked to myself. Slowly, it settled in. This was planned. There was going to be hell to pay.

"Bitches!" I yelled and slammed my open hand against the door. I pulled at the handle, but it was locked. I yelled and beat the door uselessly some more.

I turned and came face to face with Oliver. Startled, I let out a small scream.

"Am I really that scary?" he asked with laughter in his voice.

"No, you just startled me. Don't do that," I said, still slightly upset about my situation. I flicked a chunk of my hair behind my shoulder and crossed my arms across my chest. This wasn't cool.

"Sorry," he said.

"Yeah, those girls will be when I get my hands on them," I muttered.

"Actually, this was my doing," he admitted softly.

"What the hell! Oliver? What is this about?" I said, nearly yelling, "You can't do this!"

"Katie, I really li…" he started.

"No, no. Oliver, no. I have to go, Alex is waiting for me," I sputtered.

"Please Katie. He's not waiting, you and I both know that. If he were waiting, he'd probably come down here and get you when you didn't come back on time. We have to talk," he said.

I was getting desperate. This couldn't be happening. How could they trap me in here? Me and Oliver had nothing to talk about. He's over me, I'm over him. There was nothing to get over anyway. I felt like I was going mad. I wanted to get out of here so badly; I'd do almost anything at this point.

"There's nothing to talk about Oliver," I said softly, "Nothing."

"Yes there is Katie, and you know it. There's tension between us, we need to talk," Oliver replied touching my bare shoulder.

I pulled away, "No Oliver, now let me leave, please."

"Katie…" he started.

"What tension is there between us? I don't feel a thing!" My face blushed red.

Wow… I suck at lying.

Oliver stood there looking at me, shaking his head. "Don't lie to me Katie. There's something between us."

His voice was so soft; I've never heard him speak like this. It got to me. I couldn't find any words to say to him. I tried, but all I could do was stand there.

I shook my head right back. I pulled my cloak over my off-the-shoulder white cashmere sweater and marched my way out the doors to the pitch. I decided to take the long way up to the castle, since the short way was blocked. I had to get away from Oliver. I run full out when my feet touched the ground. I knew he'd come after me. That's Oliver for you.

Oliver's POV-

"Dammit Katie!" I yelled as I saw her running. I bolted out the door after her.

I caught a glimpse of her black cloak over the white ground as she was about half way toward the castle. When did she get so damn fast?

I yelled her name and I saw her turn her head slightly. She just kept going. I ran even faster. My lungs were on fire, and I realized that I had only run outside with only my deep red hooded sweatshirt on. It didn't matter though; my adrenaline was going crazy at the moment. And I was finally started to gain on her. I put out one last burst of speed and grabbed her shoulder. She screamed and nearly fell.

"What are you doing Oliver!" she screamed to me. She threw my hand off her violently.

"Katie, please talk to me!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Katie, just listen! Listen for just a minute, and you can go to your precious Alexander!" I yelled to her. I was just as frustrated as she was.

She glared at me, taken back. She shook it off though, and tried to change the subject. "You must be freezing! Where is your cloak?"

"Don't do that Katie, I'm perfectly fine!"

She stared at me tight-lipped.

"I like you Katie. A lot. You know it too. I never wanted your sister. I wanted to go with you. If it weren't for her, I'd be your boyfriend, and you'd be running to find me," I said and she shook her head, "Don't do that. You know it'd be different if Chloe hadn't interfered."

"But you didn't do a damn thing about it Oliver. You just let her take you. You didn't even try! What was I supposed to do? I could never compete with Chloe!" she yelled.

I didn't know what to say to her, she was completely right. "I'm sorry Katie! I didn't know what to do! Anything I said to Chloe was manipulated! But you're wrong about one thing. You could compete with Chloe, and win. You're so much better then she is. She couldn't hold a candle to you Katie!"

"Stop making excuses Oliver. You could have told her off at anytime, and you didn't," her breathing was rapid and shallow, "This is so pathetic! You know that? I can't believe you! Stop this! Stop it! I like Alexander ok? We're together! Just deal with it!"

I don't know what happened to my judgement that next moment, but it apparently needed some time off. I pulled Katie toward me and kissed her. I kissed her. It was soft and passionate and perfect. My arms were around her and I felt her nails sinking into my back. I felt Katie getting into it, but before I knew it, I felt her hands on my shoulders, pushing me backwards, and hard. I landed in the snow on my ass.

She bent over me. "Don't you EVER do that to me again Oliver Wood!" And with that, she stomped into the castle.

I lay back in the snow. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't tell whether it was the shock or the cold. I finally got up and went in. I didn't know how long I'd been out there, but it was probably too long to remain healthy. I was so cold. I went up to my room and changed into my pyjamas and threw a few extra wool blankets on the bed. I was going to be mighty sick in the morning, I was already sniffling.

Katie's POV-

I couldn't get over the nerve of Oliver Wood. I've never been so upset at anyone in my life, and my sister is the most aggravating person alive. I was practically running through the halls, trying to get back to my room. I needed to give a piece of my mind to Angelina and Alicia.

I turned the corner right before Gryffindor Tower and ran into what felt like a brick wall. I stumbled back and was about to start screaming again. Luckily I realized that I had just run into Snape before I went off the edge.

"Miss Bell, what is wrong with you?" he said angrily.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get back to my tower, thank you. Now if you'd move please," I said, not caring if I was punished or not.

He stood there like a fish, his mouth opening and closing. His face was red. I swallowed and ran past him. I was too stressed to deal with this at the moment. I was too pissed off. I nearly screamed the password and barely waited for the door to open. I ran through the Common Room and up the stairs. I barged through the door of my room, my eyes on fire.

Alicia and Angelina were sitting on Alicia's bed. Their eyes looked at the floor and they didn't say anything.

"How could you two? How?" I yelled.

"Katie, we're sorry, but he seemed really desperate. He wanted our help, he is our friend," Angelina said.

"What does that make me? A pile of shit!" I didn't care how loud I was screaming.

"No, but we just want to see you both happy," Alicia mumbled.

"I am happy Alicia. I am!"

"Oh really? It doesn't seem like it," Angelina said, getting up off the bed.

"What the hell are you talking about! You know what? I don't even care! I'm going to bed, leave me alone!" I jumped on my bed and ripped the hangings shut, literally. At the top of each of the curtains, there were little rips where the hooks held them.

"My Lord Katie! Grow up! If you didn't like him so much, you wouldn't be so hot and bothered about this!" Angelina yelled to me.

I remained quiet. I lay back on my bed and I heard both the girls leave. I turned out my light and turned onto my side. I couldn't stop thinking about how I felt when Oliver touched my bare shoulder. It felt nice, really nice. That made me mad. I especially couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I finally knew what the girls meant when they said that thing aboutfireworks. That really pissed me off.


	5. Where is the Love?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far (Kathy, tinkerbell86, softballgeek291, x3BrokenSonnetx3), and huge thanks to all 12 reviewers for Chapter 3, I've never had that many reviews for one chapter! I love to hear about my writing, keep the reviews coming! They mean the world to me. (I want to give an extra huge thanks to tinkerbell86. I was excited to read that you could feel what Oliver was, I feel like a good piece of writing should make the reader feel the emotions. I hope everyone who reads my stories can feel the emotions; I know I sure get into my stories!)

I've written the outlines for the next 6 chapters of this story, it's a lot longer then I thought (I guess I didn't run out of ideas, they were just hiding!), so I hope you all like it so far!

Chapter Five: Where is the Love?

**A/N: This whole chapter is in Katie's POV**

I groaned as I woke up and realized it was Monday. I sat up as the events of the weekend hit me. I groaned again. I hadn't talked to anyone since Friday night (except Alexander, and even then, I didn't tell him what happened). I was so furious at everyone who had set me up. I didn't really want to get up. I wanted to apologize to Angelina and Alicia though, they were my best friends, and I had no right to treat them that way. But I didn't want to see Oliver. Not at all. I felt awkward when I just heard his name.

"Katie? Are you up?" I heard Alicia ask me.

"Yeah, I'm up," I replied and opened the hangings around my bed.

"Ok, me and Angelina are going for breakfast soon, if you would like to come with us," she said meekly.

I smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Alicia, I shouldn't have yelled. I was so frustrated. I feel weird around Oliver since I've been dating Alexander," I admitted.

"I understand. We probably shouldn't have gone about it that way," she replied, hugging me back.

"I'm going to get ready, and I'll meet you and Ang in the Common Room," I said, and headed to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower feeling better already. I smiled. I had Alicia talking to me.

After a nice shower, I got up and threw on my uniform. My plain white button up shirt, my boring grey pleated skirt and the dreary grey socks I was forced to wear. I put my Gryffindor robe on and scrambled around, looking for my shoes. I hurriedly put then on and ran down the steps to the Common Room.

"Ready?" Angelina asked.

"Not yet. I'm so sorry Ang, I shouldn't have yelled at you," I said.

She smiled. "I know, it's ok. Alicia filled me in on what you said."

"Let's go, I'm starving." Yay! Angelina was now talking to me!

We made our way to the Great Hall, chattering the whole time. I had just settled into my usual seat when an ink black owl swooped in front of me and dropped a letter in my lap. I turned to look at Professor Snape. He had a smug smile on his face. Meanie. He loved to give me detention; he loved to give any one detention really. I opened the letter slowly, and read his spiky handwriting:

_Miss Katherine Bell,_

_I expect you to meet me Friday night in my office so you may start your punishment. You are expected to clean all the Potions Classrooms thoroughly until I see it fit for you to leave. Maybe after this you will learn some manners towards your professors._

_Professor S. Snape_

I groaned again, slamming the letter on the table.

"What's wrong Katie?" Alicia asked. Angelina looked quite interested as well.

"It's Snape," I mumbled.

"Why is he writing you a letter?"

"Well, Friday night after the incident with Oliver, I ran back up to the tower to yell at you two, but before I got into the tower, I ran around a corner and smack into Snape. Then I promptly told him to get out of my way and ran past him," I said, cringing at the way I had acted. I couldn't believe I had actually done that! "You two should have seen his face! It was as red as that Gryffindor banner! And he looked like a gold fish, his mouth opening and closing!" I gave a quick impression.

Alicia and Angelina broke out laughing. After a while, I did too. It was pretty funny.

"So that's how I got this detention," I said holding my side, and we went back to laughing at the thought of Snape's flustered face.

In the middle of our laughing fit, Alexander and Oliver came to breakfast. Oliver had several female followers, all of which looked like they were coddling over him.

I looked to Ang and Ali. "What the hell is wrong with Oliver?"

"I don't know, he came in the tower really late Friday night, way after you did, and he said that he felt like shit. He said he went to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey said he was coming down with the flu. He got some potion though, so he should be feeling fine," Angelina answered, looking confused at Oliver's immature behaviour.

"Oh," I replied. But it made sense now. I remembered I had pushed him into the snow and didn't bother seeing whether he got up or not. He must have just lain in the snow. Stupid boy.

The two boys sat down; Alex beside me and Oliver across. I was growing jealous of the crowd of girls that had gathered around Oliver. They were mounting food on his plate, filling his goblet up with water and practically feeding him. I hated the way he kept smiling at them and telling them 'thank you' every few minutes. I didn't know why I was feeling like this. Maybe because I noticed it was my sister and all her friends pampering Oliver. Maybe it was the way Chloe gloated with her smile. What a bitch! Maybe it was because he was _acting_ to get my attention. What a jerk. We went through this all Friday, or so I thought. He's so thick-headed; he probably wasn't even listening to a word I said! So I guess I wasn't really jealous, just pissed. What right does he have to do this to me?

"_You're rationalizing your feelings Katie. Tsk tsk," _I thought to myself.

The bell finally rang as I scoffed and got up. I couldn't bear to watch that charade. I couldn't bear looking at Oliver. What's wrong with me!

I grabbed Alexander's hand and we made our way out and up the main stairwell. He walked me to my classes every morning. He was such a sweet heart!

"Katie?" he asked me.

"Yes?" I said, smiling at him.

"Could I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I love you," he said. His sparkling blue eyes searched mine, looking to see if I was feeling the same, and that I would say it back.

"What?" That was all I could say. Why did he have to say that? Anything BUT that!

It wasn't the reaction he was looking for. "I tell you I love you, and all you can say is 'what?' What's wrong with you?"

"You surprised me!"

I was surprised. Honestly. I didn't think we'd gotten that far. I wasn't even sure what I was feeling for him at the moment. After Oliver kissed me, I couldn't think straight. I wasn't sure what I was feeling about anything, including myself. What are you supposed to do when two men are basically in love with you? I sure as hell don't have a clue!

Alexander rolled his eyes and stomped away.

"Alex! Come back!" I yelled and started chasing him down.

"What Katie?" he said cruelly.

"I'm sorry, you really did surprise me! I didn't think we'd gotten this far!" I said hurt.

"Well if you paid attention to me you would!" he said back in that harsh, cold tone. He was really, really mad at me.

"What does that mean?"

"Why don't you just go run off to Oliver? He's clearly the one you want!" Alex hissed to my face, turned on his heel and stormed off.

"What does THAT mean?" I yelled down the corridor, but he never turned back. Guys can be so maddening!

I let out a frustrated squeak that caused several people close to me to give me a weird look. I didn't care. I ran off in the opposite direction. I had to go to class.

I walked into the Transfiguration classroom and gruffly told Chloe I was sitting with Angelina and Alicia today.

Chloe smirked with triumph, and replied 'fine'. I sneered and walked away. I wasn't going to let her get to me.

"What's wrong Katie?" Alicia asked me gently as I landed hard on the chair beside her. Class was about to get started.

"Alex. He told me he loved me, which caught me off-guard, and when I didn't say it back, he told me to go to Oliver and then ran off!" I hissed furiously. How could Alexander even say that to me?

"That and my sister is the biggest bitch alive!" I continued on.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "We'll we all know that your sister is a bitch. She makes sure we know it everyday somehow."

Angelina looked puzzled, "Well do you love him?"

"I don't know! I don't think so! I've never really had a boyfriend; I don't know what love is supposed to feel like!" I hissed back.

"Oh Katie, you'll know love when it comes along. I never had a boyfriend before George, but I knew immediately when I loved him," Alicia said somewhat ominously.

"Thanks Alicia, I feel a lot better now!" I said sarcastically, "Really, I do."

Alicia's jaw dropped.

"Girls! Would you mind? I'd like to teach the lesson today!" Professor McGonagall said sternly to us.

"Sorry Professor," we mumbled in unison.

I grabbed a piece of parchment, and while pretending to copy down the latest assignment, I wrote a note to Angelina and Alicia. I told them to meet me in the Quidditch change room after classes and before dinner. They read it silently, and when they were done, each of them looked over to me and gave me a nod. I had to tell them what happened. If I didn't, I feared I would explode.

"Thank you so much for meeting me here," I said as I saw Angelina and Alicia walk through the door. I had been pacing, trying to think how I was going to word all of what I had to say.

"No problem, it seemed rather urgent," Angelina replied.

We heard the door creak a little.

"It is," I said cautiously as we sat on the benches, "It's about Friday night." Did someone just come in?

"Ok, go on," Angelina said, urging me.

"Did you guys hear the door?"

"Yeah, but it was just probably closing, it is an old door. But who cares, get talking girlie!" Alicia said excitedly.

"Well, me and Oliver talked. Actually, it was more Oliver talking as I told him to leave me alone, but that's not the point," I said. I was starting ramble. Lovely. "After a while I ran out and across the field to the castle. Oliver followed me in only his sweatshirt, which would explain his sickness." Now I was pacing and rambling. Not good. "He grabbed my shoulder and then kissed me. I've never been kissed like that. I didn't know what to do. It was the damn fireworks thing you guys told me about. I pushed him down and ran into the castle. I'm so confused now." Now I was shaking, pacing and rambling. Damn you Oliver. You've really gotten to me.

Angelina and Alicia's eyes lit up. "Fireworks? Like actual butterflies-in-stomach fireworks!"

"Yes, but that's not the point!"

"It SO is the point!" Angelina said happily.

"You like Oliver!" Alicia giggled.

"NO!" I was blushing. Would I ever learn to lie?

The two girls laughed. "You do! You do!"

"Shut up."

"YOU DO! YOU DO!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

They tried (and failed) to stifle their laughter. I gave a bashful smile that wasn't supposed to be seen.

"Awww! Katie and Oliver! Oooooo!"

"Stop it!" I said giggling, "I don't know what to do you guys! I have a boyfriend!"

"You have to tell Alexander, there's no other choice!"

"I know, I know."

I sat on the bench in between them. I wrapped my arms around them and pulled them into a tight hug. "Thanks for listening, I appreciate it."

"Anytime," Angelina said, hugging me back.

"How are you going to tell Chloe? She's not going to take it well, she's crazy about Oliver," Alicia said quietly, like she didn't really want to bring it up, "You guys saw how she reacted when he told her he didn't like her like that."

Just then all three of us heard the door creak, very loudly this time.

"I think she already knows," I said, my face ghost white. How did she know we were here?

A/N: Please review! I'd love to hear how I'm doing so far!


	6. Heart to Heart

This is a **very emotional chapter** (I bawled while writing the end of it), so if you're extremely sensitive (like I am) you've been warned.

Thanks to: tinkerbell86, softballgeek291, x3BrokenSonnetx3 and GredAndForge4President (sorry for your confusion!) for your reviews, they mean a lot! Keep it up!

Chapter Six: Heart-to-Heart

**Katie's POV**

"Katie, Chloe wasn't here, we would have seen her," Alicia said, trying to soothe me.

"No, she was here. I know she was, I can feel it," I replied.

"How?"

"We're twins; we can just tell when we're near one another. It's like we're psychic with one another, we're connected, you wouldn't understand," I said to them, "We have to go find her _now_."

"Fine, let's go," Angelina said.

I walked briskly out of the room and down the hall. She wasn't here, she probably ran back to the tower to tell her friends to make up an alibi for her.

"She's gone back to the tower," I said confidently.

"How do you know?" they asked.

"I just do, now let's go, I have to talk to her," I said furiously.

I practically ran up to the tower, Angelina and Alicia right beside me. Thankfully, I didn't run into Snape this time. I jumped from one foot to the other impatiently as the door opened. I stormed in, and saw Chloe on the couch, sitting with her friends, 'doing' homework.

I walked up to her.

She looked up at me innocently. "Can I help you Katie?"

"You followed us to the change room and listened to our _private_ conversation."

"That's quite the accusation Katie. I've been doing homework the entire time. Ask anyone here."

"Right… So do you always study with your book upside down?"

"So what if I was there?" Chloe replied, her eyes narrowed. Her cool violet eyes had turned a steely shade of grey. I knew mine were doing the same.

"You had no right, this is a personal matter."

"But I'm sure your boyfriend would love to know you like his best friend and not him. He has that right."

"I do like Alexander," I said. Tears were building up in my eyes, I could feel it.

"Right. Oh well," she said. She didn't feel bad about this at all! How could she? She was supposed to be my sister! We were twins! We got along so well when we were younger.

I swallowed the large dry lump that had formed in my throat and slapped her.

"You're such a bitch!" Chloe yelled and made to slap me back and lucky for me, my Quidditch reflexes were strong. I grabbed her hand.

"Don't you put a hand on me! You're just jealous Chloe! Why don't you grow up a little, and maybe then a guy will actually stay with you!" I yelled it out for the whole room to hear as I threw her hand down. It was low, very low, but I had to let it out.

I raised my hand to slap her again, but was held back by Angelina and Alicia.

"Don't Katie, it isn't worth it!" Angelina said into my ear. The whole room heard it; it was dead quiet.

"I'm so sick of your bullshit! Quit the passive-aggressive crap and just be my sister for once! I love you Chloe, but you're driving me insane with this!" I told her.

Me and Chloe just stared at each other. We were so different, yet so much the same. Anyone who knew us could have walked into the room and not be able to tell us apart. Both our eyes were blazing with immense dislike. We were both breathing heavily, and our cheeks were red. She was my sister, my elder twin sister, but yet, I had no idea who she was. A tear fell down my cheek. I felt Angelina pushing me toward the stairs and faintly heard her telling me we were going to our room. But I never once stopped staring at Chloe, and she never stopped staring at me. She never even bothered to apologize.

**Oliver's POV**

"Oliver, can I talk to you about something?" I heard Alex say to me as he walked into our room.

"_Oh shit,"_ I thought, "_He's coming to kick my ass! He found out I kissed Katie!"_

"Yeah, of course," I replied nervously, shifting on my bed so I sat up.

"Have you ever told a girl that you love her?" he asked me seriously.

"Not really, I've never really been in love," I answered, "Why, did you tell Katie?"

I didn't really want to know the response. I couldn't bear it. I loved her.

"Yeah, but when I did, she just looked at me and said 'what?'" Alex said, "I just don't know what to do. I don't even know if I love her like that. I think I just said it because I saw that we were drifting apart from one another. I like her, I'm very attracted to her, but there's almost no spark. I feel terrible."

I looked at my feet. I don't know why I was going to tell Alexander this, but I went for it.

"I kissed Katie the other day," I admitted and braced myself for a punch that never came.

"What! Why?"

"I don't know. It just happened. We were talking and I kissed her, right out of the blue. It was completely initiated by me, I swear on my broom." Again, I braced.

"Is that why she's been weird and distant lately?"

"I think so, she won't talk to me." I uncurled a little.

Alexander got up and paced around the room. I heard him mumbling to himself. I couldn't understand any of it though. The most I caught was 'It's time, it's time.' What the hell did that mean?

"You should talk to her," I said, "Try and work it out." I hated the words I had just said, but if he made her happy, then I wasn't going to get in the way. Anymore.

"I'm really sorry Alex. I do like her, a lot. But you're the one that makes her happy. She screamed at me, telling me that she wanted you, not me. I promise I'm going to back off."

"Thanks Oliver. I know I should be mad, but I'm not, I don't know why. I'm glad you told me, and I'm glad you listened," Alex said sitting on his bed, concentrating on something on the floor.

He was almost too good to be true. I know if I were Alex, I'd be beating me like crazy at the moment. No one would touch (or even go near) my Katie!

"Can I tell you something?" Alex said, finally looking up at me.

I nodded.

"I knew you liked Katie when I asked her to Hogsmeade," he said and paused, "I'm such a bad person, but I wanted her, I wanted to be with her. That's why I'm not mad at you, I can't be mad at you. I kind of stole her away from you and left you with Crazy… I mean… Chloe."

I looked up at Alex. Maybe he wasn't such a goodie-two-shoes after all. I let out a laugh. "You're not a bad person Alex."

"What's so funny?"

"I just wished I'd told you that I liked her. Things would be a lot different," I replied.

"Me too," he said, also laughing, "It would have saved us both a lot of headaches."

"You should go find Katie, you guys have a lot to talk about," I told him.

"Thanks Oliver, I'm glad we're still friends," Alex said, and left the room.

**Katie's POV**

I sat on my bed crying, Angelina and Alicia on either side of me. Their arms were around me, and I was grateful that they were there for me. I couldn't find the words to describe how I was feeling. All I could do was cry. I missed my sister, I wanted her to support me and love me, but as far as I saw, she was incapable of it. She was incapable of helping me. I didn't deserve to be treated this way, all I'd ever done to Chloe was love her, and give her chance after chance to do the same for me. I know I wasn't the most wonderful sister on the planet, but I deserve to have a calm and loving relationship with my sister.

I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Alicia said sweetly. I gave her a watery smile.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Angelina whispered.

"Shitty," I replied.

Alicia came back. "Um, Katie, it's um… um… Chloe..."

"Tell her to go away!" Angelina said. She was the sweetest person alive to anyone, but when you pissed her off, you'd better watch out.

"No, I need to talk to her," I said and Alicia opened the door.

"Hi Katie," Chloe said softly.

"Chloe."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I know you probably don't believe me, but I am. I know it was wrong to follow you, but I _am_ jealous of you. You get everything you want," she said. I could tell she was upset. Not to my extent, but she was. But that didn't mean I believed her.

"Oh I do? Everything I have I've worked for! I can't help it if Alexander and Oliver want to like me; I never did anything to bring them to me!" I was yelling again, "And I don't have everything I want! I want a loving, caring, kind and supportive sister! But that's clearly never going to happen!"

Chloe's lip trembled, but I think it was mostly because of rage. "I'm staying in my friends' room tonight."

"I think that's a damn good idea."

Chloe walked to her trunk and grabbed some stuff and shoved it in her bag. On her way out she said, "I do love you Katie, and I am sorry for following you. But Oliver was mine, and he will be again."

I starting bawling again as soon as the door was shut and the two girls resumed their spots beside me. What the HELL is wrong with that girl? She really has something wrong in her head.

"I hate her! I hate her with the fire of a thousand suns!" I whispered angrily.

"We know, it's understandable at the moment, you've been through a lot," Alicia said to me.

I was just calming down again when there was another knock on the door.

"If it's Chloe, piss off!" I yelled. I think I would have killed her a thousand times if I saw her again.

The door opened and Alexander poked his head in. "Is this a bad time?"

"No! No it isn't, come in, please" I said desperately.

"We'll leave you alone," Angelina said, and they left.

"What's wrong Katie?" he asked. He moved swiftly from the door to my bed, sitting down beside me.

"It's Chloe, I just can't take her bullshit anymore," I replied and started crying again.

He pulled me into his arms and held me there for a very long time. I'd never been happier to have him.

"Are you better now?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I know this isn't the time, but could we talk about us for a while?" he asked kindly.

I knew exactly what was happening, but I wasn't upset for some reason.

"Yeah, we definitely need to talk about us," I replied.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time, I know I'm insensitive, but we do need it."

"You're not; this was going to happen sooner or later." Now I was tearing up a little.

He nodded sadly. "I really like you Katie, and I am really attracted to you. You're smart and beautiful and kind, everything that a guy wants, but…"

"There isn't that spark, that chemistry there," I finished for him, "I feel exactly the same." A few tears escaped my eyes and ran down my face. It was starting to hurt a little now. I didn't realize how attached I'd become to Alexander over the short period of time we were together until this moment. The moment it was ending.

"Don't cry, it's mutual," he said and wiped the tears off with his thumb.

"I know, but I do really like you. I never meant for it to end like this," I told him.

"I know, and I feel the same, but it's better off this way. Oliver told me what happened."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, but it was so awkward…"

"Shh… Don't. It's ok. He told me that he wanted us to be together, because he saw how happy I made you. But that just showed me that he loved you, so I want you two to be together."

"I'm sorry Alex. I do love you, just not in _that _way."

"And I love you. I'm sorry I surprised you."

I cried again, and again he held me in his arms for a very long time.

"Can you promise me one thing Katie?" he asked delicately. I noticed his eyes were a bit redder then normal.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can we still be friends?"

I let out a small laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," he said.

"Can I ask you one thing?" I said.

He nodded.

"How did you get up here?"

"I borrowed Oliver's broom."

I started to laugh, but my laughter turned into tears and I sunk back into his arms knowing this would the last time he held me like this.

* * *

I didn't know what time I fell asleep, and I didn't know what time Alexander left, but I woke up knowing everything was going to be ok, and that we were going to be ok, but most importantly – that _I_ was going to be ok. And knowing that was a wonderful feeling. 


	7. By the Fire

Thanks to:  
x3BrokenSonnetx3  
softballgeek291  
Kathy (Thanks for the email too!)  
Selenes Song  
xhyeweonx  
xThe-Ravenx -Your review was the greatest! It actually made my day! I blushed and giggled like I was having my first crush! I dedicate this chapter to you! I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for all of your reviews so far, they keep me going!

Chapter Seven: By the Fire

**Katie's POV**

"Stupid Snape," I mumbled as I scrubbed the stone floor of Potions Classroom 3, "Stupid 'no magic' rule, stupid Snape. Fu…" What a way to spend a Friday night.

Snape stood over me while I continued scrubbing the floor on my hands and knees.

"Are you having a problem Miss Bell?" Snape asked sarcastically to me. He thought he was so scary. Jerk.

"No Sir, not at all," I said as I plastered a fake smile on my face. I'm glad I didn't finish that mumbled sentence.

"Good, now keep going."

I quickly went back to mumbling.

I finished sometime around 1:30 am, and even then I had to beg my way out. What a bastard. My week had been terrible as it was! First, my sister is getting worse, and then Alex and I broke up, and now everyone was badgering me about when Oliver and I were going to get together! It was unnerving. I've never been this stressed out in my entire life. Not even exams made me this bonkers. I did want to be with Oliver, but I wanted time to myself to straighten everything out, and I didn't want to disrespect Alexander. Alexander had told me on numerous occasions that I could, and he wanted Oliver and I to be together, but I felt I needed to take this at my own pace. I hadn't talked to Oliver all week, and avoided him unless I was at practice. I could tell he wanted to talk to me, and get me alone, but I couldn't. Not yet. I know it wasn't a nice thing to do, but I had to. Plus, Chloe was probably well on her way to planning something to make sure Oliver and I don't get together. And I wasn't sure if I could deal with her again.

I quickly cleaned myself up, and left Snape's dungeon classrooms. Finally, I was away from that git. He was such an asshole; I don't know where he got off thinking he could treat people that way.

I started walking along slowly because I was so tired. I couldn't remember the last time I had to clean that much without magic. I'd become a softy since I learned all the magic spells to help me out. Although I am a pureblood, my mother saw it fit that Chloe and I learn to do it the muggle way. She figured it would help if we ended up marrying muggles.

I was in the middle of pulling my hair out of a ponytail when I heard a soft groan. There was no one beside me, or ahead of me. I looked back and saw Oliver asleep against a wall. I laughed a little. I didn't even notice him when I came out of the classroom; I'd been so into what I was thinking! I finished taking my hair out and ruffled the wave out of it. I hated having my hair up, it's so formal. I liked how the breeze could flow through it. I turned my attention back towards the cute Oliver leaning up against the wall.

"Oliver?" I asked softly. I went back to him a shook his shoulder a little.

"What?" he asked groggily, his dark blue eyes opening. I swooned inside; his eyes were so sexy, so… so… deep… And the way he looked at me… Hehehehehehe! Chloe completely slipped out my mind.

"Oliver, it's Katie," I said.

"Hey. I was waiting for you to finish your detention so I could walk you back to the tower, but I guess I dozed off. I was expecting you out about 3 hours ago," he said smiling.

"Yeah, me too," I replied, pulling him up.

As we walked along, I felt Oliver's arm slink around my shoulders, givingthem a small squeeze. I smiled, and found that I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. And I was trying. I attempted to tell myself that he was just doing to hold himself up, but I really knew otherwise. I guess I didn't mind. I slid my arm around his waist, and he pulled me in tight. My smile evolved to a ridiculous grin. He wasn't even close to being too tired. I looked up at him, and quickly looked away when I saw his head start to turn.

"I saw that Katie," he whispered into my ear sweetly, and kissed the side of my head. I was thankful I put my arm around him, I thought my knees were about to give out.

**Oliver's POV**

I saw Katie blush. She was so beautiful; sitting on that stone floor for all those hours were really worth it, no matter how much every part of my body hurt. Now I was walking with her, our arms around one another. It was like a dream come true. My heart was melting by the second.

We reached the tower and had to separate. I was rather disappointed.

"Well, I should probably go to bed," Katie said quietly turning to face me.

"Do you have to?" I asked, letting my hand slither down her arm, and held her hand in mine.

"No, I guess I don't," she said, her face blushing again. I love making her do that.

"I'll get the fire going a bit stronger, and we can sit and talk," I said holding her hand tighter now, "I've noticed all week that you'd been avoiding me."

She giggled. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to clear my head a little. It's been a rough week for me."

"Don't worry about it, we have the whole night to talk," I said as I guided her to a couch near the dying fire.

She sat down and I felt her eyes on me the whole time I was in front of the fire, encouraging it with my wand to burn a bit more. I'd finally gotten it to the level I wanted, not too hot or bright. It was warm and romantic. I'm such a cheesy loser. But I am a cheesy romantic loser, so I guess it works out.

I sat on the couch next to Katie, who was smiling tenderly at me. I put my arm around her shoulder and was thrilled to see her curl up next to me, right up against my body. She was so warm.

"So what's going on with Chloe? I hear she's been quite the thorn in your side," I asked.

"I don't know. She's been terrible, there's something really wrong with her. She's dead set on making my life a living hell," she said soberly.

"How so?"

"I'm not allowed to be happy because she feels that I have everything I want, so now it's her turn. And she's probably going to make sure we don't start dating, or break us up if we do!"

"I wouldn't let her Katie."

"Yeah, ok. She's impossible to stop. You have no idea how much power she can have over people."

"Ok."

We sat in the silence for a while. I felt awkward bringing her sister up. I didn't know what else to tell her. I couldn't tell her that her sister was crazy, because she already knew that.

"Listen, Oliver, I'm so sorry," she said after a while.

"For what?" I asked. I was happy she started a new conversation, because I had no idea what to talk about.

"For yelling at you, pushing you in the snow and making you sick, although you milked that opportunity, and avoiding you for so long," she said with her beautiful smile.

"Well you kinda had that right; I shouldn't have kissed you when you were already so confused. I'm sorry too," I said back to her, kissing her forehead and enjoying the way she smiled and sank deeper into me.

"You shouldn't be. I'm happy you did." She kissed my cheek softly. Now it was my turn to blush. I heard her giggle and it was like music to my ears.

"I'm sorry for bringing your sister up just now, and I'm also sorry I didn't say anything to Chloe when she kept separating us. I really wanted to, I swear to you that I wanted to go with you to Hogsmeade too, but as soon as I saw how happy Alexander made you, I couldn't tell Chloe. I just wanted you to be happy," I said to her, holding her as close as I could.

"I should have stood up to Chloe too, but when Alex talked to me, I couldn't think. I think every girl in the school has a crush on him."

"Oh really? What does that make me then?" I asked with mock hurt.

"Oh shut it Oliver, you know all the girls want you too," she said, playfully hitting me.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it," I said laughing.

She rolled her eyes and set her head on my shoulder. I sighed. It felt wonderful to have her near me.

"I still really like you Katie."

"I know, it's fairly obvious."

Now I gave her a playful tap.

"What?" she said looking up at me.

"Hey, I didn't say I love you," I said.

Her jaw dropped and then she started laughing. "So he told you that?"

"Oh yeah. Good story."

She laughed a bit harder, blushing. I was so happy to hear her laughing.

"You're so beautiful Katie," I told her in her ear.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," she said back. Her lips were mere inches away from mine. Her eyes turned more serious and she bit her lip nervously. I felt her breath on my face, and I wanted to kiss her and hug her and… do _other stuff_ to her all night.

"I really want to be with you Katie," I said going in a bit closer.

"Mm hmm. I want to be with you too," she said back, closing the gap a bit more.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked so quietly I wasn't sure if she heard me.

"Mm hmm," she nodded.

"Good," I said and finally got to kiss her beautiful lips again.

I pulled her onto my lap, kissing her deeper. She responded. I felt her hands snake up my chest and she held my face in her hands. I loved the feeling of her hands, it was amazing. They were so soft and gentle. I finally had Katie, she was mine, and I wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

She got off my lap, but never stopped kissing me. She pulled me toward her as she leaned back, lying down on the couch. I settled my weight on top of her. I hoped I wasn't crushing her; there was quite a size difference between us.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked.

"Not at all," she replied, running her fingers through my hair, "I like the feeling of your weight on me."

I looked into her eyes. They were a darker shade of violet and there was a lustful emotion behind them.

"You want me!" I exclaimed, laughing to her.

"Shut up and kiss me Oliver. Now."

I wasn't going to argue with that!

I woke up the next morning in the Common Room, Katie snuggled into me. I smiled and remembered we'd spent hours kissing (nothing else you dirty-minded people! Well… not yet! ;)). I looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's morning Katie," I said lightly to her.

"I'm so glad its Saturday," she said and closed her eyes again.

"Me too. But we'd better get up before we get caught like this," I said to her, although I didn't really want to.

"I know, but this is so nice," she said, "I don't want to move. You're so warm and comfortable."

"Me either, but I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Ok, fine, I'll go get showered, and let's go to breakfast. I'm starving," she said to me, her voice so soft.

"Sounds good," I said and kissed her deeply, "I'll be waiting here for you."

"Good," she said back.

A little while later, Katie was FINALLY ready.

"It's about time," I said to her.

"While good things are worth waiting for, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. Yes I would say."

"Could I ask something of you Oliver?"

"Of course."

"Don't tell too many people that we're together," she said, and I was slightly hurt, "I don't want Chloe to find out just yet, I need to think of a gentle way to tell her."

"Alright, I'll try to be quiet about it," I told her.

"Thank you so much Oliver," she said, and kissed me, "I knew you'd understand."

**A/N**: I hope you all had some wine while reading this chapter, because it was pure cheese. I'm sorry, but I figured Katie needed a little happiness in her life. Her troubles aren't exactly over...

**I have a question for everyone out there – What makes a good story? How does someone write a story that people want to review? I want to know how I can improve this story to make it more original. What makes a great, original, review-able story?**


	8. The Beauty and the Bitches

Thanks to:

Selenes Song – thanks for your comment and review!  
xThe-Ravenx – I think I love you… lol! You're the awesomest reviewer ever! I should be worshipping you for making me want to write more and more!  
x3BrokenSonnetx3 - no review is too long in my opinion! Thanks for the awesome comment, it made me realize that my story is different!  
Kathy – Thanks for your helpful comments! They definitely helped. I'm glad you liked the romantic parts, they're my fave!  
xhyeweonx – Tee hee, tee hee. –blushes- thanks for the awesome, awesome review! I'm so glad you love my story!

Chapter Eight: The Beauty and the Bitches

**Katie's POV**

I felt content as Oliver and I walked down to the Great Hall together. We were together, finally. And now that we were, I couldn't understand why I had waited so long to talk to him. He was so good for me; there were so many sparks between us, and everyone could tell.

As we drew closer and closer to the hall, I grew more and more nervous. I knew my sister would be in there, and I knew my friends would be in there. They'd both want to know if Oliver and I were together. I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

"What's wrong Katie? You looked scared," Oliver said. He stopped me and pulled me into a hug.

"Chloe is in there. And all our friends are in there, and they going to want to know. I don't know if I can go in there," I replied.

"Katie, you can't worry. Chloe is going to have to realize that I like _you,_ not her. I know she's going to be difficult, but you're strong. I know you are. And we'll tell our friends we're together, it's a good thing. We want to be together. I'll stick by you no matter what Chloe tries to do," Oliver told me as I stood at the foot of the staircase with tears threatening to fall out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"I'm so scared of her though, I'm so scared of what she _is_ going to do to me," I said back, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"I won't let her do anything, sweetheart, I promise," Oliver whispered.

"I feel so stupid for being scared of her. She's my sister, dammit! I could take her if I wanted to! I could snap that bitch in half!Why am I scared?" I asked Oliver frantically.

"You're not scared, Katie. You're anxious about what she's going to do. Anxiety and scared are two different things," he replied and smiled.

I smiled and gave Oliver a hug. My heart fluttered.He was so good to me. We'd been together for less then 24 hours, and already I wasn't sure what I would do without him.

"Are you ready to go in?" he asked.

"I think so," I replied, and entwined my fingers with his.

"I thought you didn't want Chloe to find out yet," Oliver said with a sly smile.

"I think she'll just have to deal with it now," I said smiling back, "And I'll have to deal with my anxiety sooner or later, so why not sooner?"

We entered the hall, and it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. We sat down with the usual crowd: Angelina, Alicia, George, Fred, Alexander, Me and Oliver. I didn't see my sister when I came in, but that didn't mean she wasn't here, and that she hadn't seen Oliver and I. I looked around nervously and spotted her a little ways down the table, sitting with her friend Mirabelle and several other of her conceited friends. I felt _slightly_ safer knowing where she was. I turned my attention back to breakfast, my friends and Oliver. Mostly Oliver though.

As breakfast ended, Alexander leaned over the table and asked to speak to me outside. I agreed. We'd become really great friends since we broke up. Weird, I know, but it happens. He helped me deal with Chloe and was always willing to talk to me whenever I needed to.

"Watch Chloe," I whispered to Oliver on my way out.

He nodded.

"So what's up Katie? I noticed you and Oliver when you two came in this morning," Alex asked deviously when we'd reached the doors.

"We're finally together," I said excitedly as we walked out.

"It's about damn time," he replied smiling, "I'm really happy for you Katie. I don't think I've ever seen you smile like this before." He gave me a hug.

"Thanks Alex, I really appreciate all your help," I replied, hugging him back.

I saw the door open and a group of people walk out. I let go of Alex and scanned them for any sign of Chloe. I sighed.

"Bit on the edge?"

"Oh yeah. My anxiety level is through the roof! As soon as Chloe finds out, she's going to hit the ceiling," I said, still looking around. I noticed a girl from the group that just walked out of the hall, walking back in. I didn't recognize her as a part of Chloe's tight circle, but I didn't really pay attention to my sister and her friends.

Alex nodded in agreement.

"So what did you want to tell me? Or did you just want to talk about the Oliver thing?"

"No, there's something else."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I kinda like Angelina…" Alex trailed off.

"REALLY?"

"Yes, now be quiet!"

"That's so awesome! I can't believe it!"

"I know, but don't say anything to anyone. I want to be the one to tell her. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, of course!" I said gleefully.

"Good. Now let's go back in, I'm still hungry."

**Oliver's POV**

I smiled as Katie resumed her spot beside me.

"So what was that about Katie?" Angelina taunted.

"Me and Oliver are together," she whispered, "I told him I would tell him first when it happened."

Angelina and Alicia giggled, and she promptly told them to be quiet.

As I looked down the table to Chloe, and saw that Katie had told them to be quiet with good reason. One of Chloe's friends was whispering something in her ear, and when she finished, Chloe looked down the table, her eyes resting on me. Her glare was murderous. Her eyes were on fire, and her nostrils were flaring with anger. Chloe's eyes met mine, and I placed my hand on Katie's, confirming what she had heard. I looked back to see Chloe getting up from the table heatedly, and stomping out of the Great Hall. I was thankful and somewhat relieved; that was a rather tame exit compared to Chloe's usual standards. She slammed the door shut, and Katie looked up.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Your sister heard the big news," I told her.

"Well, she has to deal with it," Katie replied, trying to convey confidence in her voice. But her eyes gave her away; she _was_ living in fear of her twin sisters' vindictiveness. I felt terrible for her.

I spent the entire weekend by Katie's side, so she wouldn't have to feel vulnerable. That and I just liked spending time with her. She's funny and sweet and talkative. And really smart. Sitting there watching her do her homework was crazy. She didn't have to open her text book to write up some of her assignments, she said that she just remembered what the professor had taught her. I looked up some of the things she was writing about in her text book to see if she was at all wrong, but she wasn't.

"How do you just know all that?" I asked her in confusion.

"I don't know, I just do," she replied, laughing at me.

"That's not fair," I said.

"How so?"

"I sit for hours looking up things in my books and spend hours writing an assignment up, and you sit there and write everything in an hour. That's not fair."

"It's not my fault. I just remember. I can't help it!"

"It's ok, don't worry about it Katie," I said and kissed her.

"Good. And I don't always remember, I do have to use my text books from time to time and I do have to go to the library. Now shouldn't you be doing work?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, but you keep distracting me," I said, kissing her again.

"Should I leave then?" she asked and started to gather her things together.

"No. I'll work."

"Good," she said and kissed me.

**Katie's POV**

The weekend went a lot better then I thought it would. I didn't see Chloe at all; it seems she'd been still taking up residence in her friends' rooms. I didn't mind. I was worried about Monday though. I feared that Monday would be the Apocalypse. Well, for me anyway. Chloe hadn't done anything on the weekend, which led me to believe that she had planned something major against me.

Monday started well. I went to breakfast, and nothing abnormal happened. I went to Transfiguration, and nothing abnormal happened. I was walking from Transfiguration to my next class when the irregularities started. I was walking along the hallway, minding my own business when someone hit me hard in the shoulder, causing my books to fall out of my arms and my bag to fall off my shoulder. I stood still for a brief moment. The hit had knocked the wind out of me. When I had regained a bit of composure, I bent over and started collecting my books. Then someone stepped on my hand, nearly crushing it. I looked up furiously to see who it was, but with it being the break in between classes, it was impossible to find the culprit. Tears stung my eyes. I realized what Chloe was doing. She was going to use her friends to beat me up until I gave Oliver up.

"Katie!" I heard someone call from behind me. I immediately realized it was Oliver.

I turned and saw him fighting through the crowd to get to me. I smiled. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you too!" he said and kissed me, "How was Transfiguration?"

"It was ok," I replied as my hand was taken into Oliver's. I winced; he'd grabbed the hand that was stepped on.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I tripped and dropped my books, and when I was picking them up, someone stepped on my hand by accident," I replied, trying to shake it off.

He quickly looked at my hand. "Katie, your hand is bruised pretty badly. Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's fine, I'll go to the Hospital Wing at lunch," I responded.

"Good. What class do you have now?" he asked. I was grateful he didn't bring up Chloe.

"Potions. You?" I asked him in return.

"Care of Magical Creatures," he replied.

"You'd better go, there are only a few minutes till the bell," I told him, "I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Thanks babe, you're the best. I'll see you at lunch," Oliver said to me and ran off.

I walked to Potions alone, gripping my books tightly. Luckily, nothing happened.

If I thought last week was terrible, then hell is the only word I could use to describe the rest of this week. On Monday, I got hit 2 more times. Tuesday, I got purposely tripped 3 times and was pushed around whenever I wasn't with Oliver. Wednesday, I was tripped, hit, had my books scattered, and on top of that, I got my hair pulled extremely hard on more then one occasion during meals. Thursday was the worst. All over the school, someone (and by someone, I mean Chloe and all of her bitch friends) had put up posters that had a picture of me kissing Alexander (obviously when we _were_ dating) and a picture of me and Oliver kissing. Underneath it, it said I was two-timing the two most attractive, sought after men in the school and underneath that, in huge letters, was the word 'whore'. The rumours flew around the school like wildfire. By Friday morning, everywhere I turned I was getting nasty stares and people whispering. I would walk into a room and everyone would fall silent. Needless to say, I was devastated. I was trying so hard to keep my head up through this whole ordeal but when I couldn't go anywhere without feeling everyone's eyes on me, and hearing what they were saying about me, it really took its' toll.

Friday night, in the change rooms after practice, I broke down to Oliver.

I cried in his arms. I didn't understand what was happening.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I bawled to Oliver, "I'm trying so hard to be sure about myself, but I can't do this anymore! I can't take this!"

"Katie, baby, you haven't done a thing. Girls are jealous of you right now, it'll die down," Oliver said, trying to soothe me, "And you don't deserve this. Not one bit. You've done nothing wrong."

"It's not going to die down! My sister is behind this!"

I fell into Oliver's arms and cried even harder.

**Oliver's POV**

I was dying inside, watching Katie go through this. She really hadn't done a thing to deserve this. Her sister was being horrible. Katie was being punished for being happy with me. She was trying to be noble and confident about this, but I never once blamed her for breaking down. She was an incredibly strong person, but I was surprised that this hadn't happened sooner.

I kissed her forehead as she cried into my shirt. I didn't know what to say to her, nothing I did could console her. She was falling apart. She wasn't eating very well anymore. I noticed that she'd lost weight on her face. I could tell she wasn't sleeping well; the heavy, dark bags under her eyes gave that away. What hurt me the most is the fact that her eyes had gone from a beautiful, glimmering purple to a dull, lifeless mix of grey and purple. I was concerned.

When she had finally calmed down, I walked with her back to the tower.

"Katie, you should get some sleep," I told her.

"I can't. I just can't. I can't relax enough to fall asleep. All I can think about is what has happened this week," she answered, her voice quiet, "All I can do is think. It's like my brain is perpetually turned on."

"I know, but I'll get Angelina or Alicia to be up there with you, so you don't have to be alone. I think it'll help a little. You guys can talk. And I got you this," I said and pulled a vial of sleeping draught out of my pocket, "I want you to have it. You need to sleep."

"I know, thanks Oliver," she said, looking up at me. She looked worn-out.

"This is killing me Katie, seeing you like this," I admitted to her, "I don't know what to do. I hate not being able to help you. You can't let her do this to you. The more you cry, the more she feels better. I'll stand right beside you, and all your friends will too, but you need to pull yourself together and get the sleep and food you need."

I bit my lip as I watched her choke up.

"Please don't cry baby. You mean so much to me, I just hate this. I hate seeing you crying," I said, "I didn't mean to offend you. It is ok to cry."

"I know," she said almost silently, "I just don't know what to do. Nothing seems to work. I've exhausted myself trying to fight her. I've tried ignoring her and I've tried to take the high road and talk to her about it rationally, I'm so tired of trying."

I pulled her into my arms tightly. I heard her sob, and I worked hard to hold my sob back. I was her rock. I couldn't let her know that I was falling apart with her. I needed to be strong for her when she needed me.

"I just don't understand Oliver," she mumbled, "I'm overwhelmed by this whole thing."

"I am too, baby," I replied, "I am too. It's hard on the both of us."

We entered the tower, and I told Katie to go up to her room and crawl into bed, making sure she drank the potion before she went up. She kissed me good night and walked up the stairs glumly.

"Angelina, can I ask you a favour?" I said to my Chaser.

"What is it?" she asked back.

"It's about Katie. She's… she's a wreck; she just broke down to me. I gave her a sleeping draught to help her sleep, but I was wondering if you could go up and stay with her, she just needs someone to be there for her, since I'm not allowed to."

"It's not a problem, I'll get Alicia to come with me," Angelina said, getting up off the couch, "I've noticed that things have just gone downhill for her this week. Chloe is basically trying to take her life away."

"Yeah. I'm dying inside. I hate this, and I hate everyone who is doing this to her," I confessed to her, "She's so unhappy. She has no idea what to do. Chloe is really wearing her down. She's only human."

"Well, you're there for her and we're here for her, and I know she's really happy that we are. She needs us," Angelina said, "She needs you."

"I know, but I can only take so much. I didn't think Katie and I being together was going to be this wearisome," I responded.

"I know. Hopefully Monday will bring a better day, and a better week. It's hard on all of us," Angelina said to me seriously, "Chloe's out to destroy her for no reason. I've never seen sibling rivalry like this before, and I have 5 brothers and sisters."

I stood staring into the fire. "You should go up now; she's probably in a daze at the moment. Have a good night Angelina and thanks again."

"Anytime." And with that, she disappeared up the steps.

I sat down on the couch, understanding what Katie mentioned about not being able to stop thinking. I was starting to wish I had some of that sleeping potion at this moment. I sat up and thought about Katie, and what I could do to help her, but nothing I thought of would work. I didn't realize how long I was up until I saw the first rays of sunlight coming through the eastern window.

I hoped that the weekend would offer Katie some rest. I was hoping to take her out flying a little, she always said that helped her when she was upset or stressed, maybe I could take her to Hogsmeade, I was pretty sure Sunday was when we were allowed to go.

The sunlight grew brighter and warmer. I looked out the window and decided I needed a little sleep.

I woke up mid-afternoon. I had a long hot shower to try and relax myself, but it didn't work. I was still annoyed about what was happening. I dressed and went down to the Common Room to see if Katie or anyone was down there. I went down and found Katie, Angelina, Alicia, George and Fred playing a game of Gobstones on the floor. The group exploded with laughter as Fred got hit in the face with stinky green liquid. My heart jumped as I saw Katie laughing. I was glad that her friends could offer her some happiness and solace. She deserved it.

"Hey Oliver!" Katie said happily when she saw me. She jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Hey sweetheart," I said to her, "I see you're in a better mood this morning."

She nodded. "You were right, I did need that sleep. I do feel better then I did last night. The girls made sure I had a nice big breakfast this morning too. I can't let Chloe do this to me; I have to make myself happy."

"That's wonderful Katie," I told her and kissed her, "I'm glad you feel that way."

She smiled and held me tighter. She was so adorable when she smiled. My heart melted.

"How would you like to go out flying today?" I asked her softly.

"I'd love to!" Katie exclaimed, "How about we ask the others, we can play three on three."

"Sounds awesome," I replied.

We rounded up Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George and headed out to the pitch. We decided to play girls against guys and first team to one hundred wins. What a game it was. Angelina played rougher then usual, nearly knocking me off my broom when she threw the Quaffle excessively hard at me. All she did was laugh. Alicia was playing Keeper, and she was incredibly good at it. Katie smiled the whole time. She looked so carefree and happy. I was so taken by her that I accidentally let some of her shots go in. She smiled and winked at me.

A few hours later, we were tied ninety to ninety. Angelina was flying full force at me, and I was determined to block her. She threw, or so I thought, and I dove to block. The next thing I knew, the Quaffle had gone thru the hoop and the girls started screaming wildly. I sat on my broom thinking about what happened. Angelina put up her arm to throw, but dropped it in the process. Katie must have been sitting below to catch it and score while I was concentrating. I must admit it was a good play.

I flew to the ground and landed beside the three girls, who were currently jumping up and down, screaming their lungs out.

"Nice move ladies, I must admit," I called out to them.

"Oh we know," Angelina called back.

"Who thought that one up?"

"Katie, she's a genius! She won us the game!" They resumed screaming and jumping around.

I laughed to myself as I watched them. Katie was smiling and laughing like nothing had ever happened. I hoped that she could maintain this next week. I had a feeling that everything was going to start (and escalate) again Monday.


	9. Fight and Flight

Thanks to:  
Selenes Song – Thanks for reviewing, you rock.  
X3BrokenSonnet3x – I know, I get angry at Chloe, and I write this story!  
Kit Merlot – Thanks for the review, and Katie will retaliate soon!  
CSI Gray – Thanks! I'm so happy when I can keep my readers happy!  
Mello80 – thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!  
xThe-Ravenx – Yay! I was getting kinda of worried when you hadn't reviewed, but since you had rehearsal and all, I'll forgive you! I loved you review, keep it up!  
Xhyeweonx – Awww! I'm so happy you love it! Hehehe, thanks for your great review, it made me smile!

**Disclaimer**: I know this chapter title is the same as one in OotP but it was very appropriate for this chapter, so please don't sue, I have no money to begin with.

Chapter Nine: Fight and Flight

**Katie's POV**

I walked off to my first class of the week with Oliver by my side. I was smiling; the weekend had done wonders for me. I barely noticed the whispers around me.

Oliver and I stopped outside my classroom. He gave me a kiss and I entered the room, not caring that nearly all of the girls had stopped chattering and were staring fixedly at me. Those bitches could kiss my ass.

"Katie, you look great today," Alicia said.

"I feel great actually," I replied.

"I'm so happy for you Katie, I knew you wouldn't let Chloe get to you," Angelina said smiling at me, pulling me into a small one-armed hug.

I sighed in relief. It looked as though Chloe had finally realized that Oliver liked me, and decided to back off. I started doing my work cheerfully. I was busy scrawling down something with I felt something hit the back of my head.

I looked around and saw that a crumpled piece of paper had hit me. I picked it up, flattened it out and read the note inside:

_You're a slut Katie. You don't deserve Oliver.  
__We know what you've been doing to Alexander and Oliver.  
__We're not going to stop._

I hurriedly crumpled the note back up and resumed my work. I kept telling myself not to take it to heart; Chloe and her friends wanted me to react negatively. So instead, I laughed to myself and flicked the note off my desk. After a while though, I started to feel depressed. I guess I'd spoke too soon.

In my next class, I was pelted with spit balls every time the professor had his back turned. I was appalled; they weren't even trying to cover themselves. They did it right out in the open.

By the end of Monday, I was back to the exasperated, exhausted and depressed state I was in the week previous.

On Tuesday I was walking along with Oliver, and a random girl walked in between us, hitting me hard with her shoulder. I flew into the wall and sank to the floor. I didn't even bother trying to pick myself back up. I guess when I'd laughed at the note, Chloe or whoever it was saw it as they weren't working hard enough to break me. Or maybe they could sense that I was back to way I was before. Oliver rushed to me and helped me up. The rest of the day wasn't any better. They hit, punched and stepped on me whenever they felt it was necessary. Oliver did his best, but I couldn't listen to him telling me it was all going to be fine anymore. It clearly wasn't going to be fine.

The rumours were still flying. And they'd gotten worse. Now I was currently having sex with Alexander behind Oliver's back, and was pregnant with his child. Hmm... Last I checked, I was a virgin.They were ludicrous, but they were getting to me. In the beginning, I laughed them off. But now, I just looked at my feet when I heard the nasty whispers and the even nastier laughs.

Alexander and Oliver told anyone who they heard whispering about me that they weren't true, but no one believed them. All the girls loved to hate the girl who was with Oliver Wood. They thrived off the drama and pain. It sickened me.

I was in class Wednesday after lunch being hit with the usual barrage of spit balls, paper balls, you name it; it was thrown at my head. My head was down on my desk, my face buried in my arms and I was thinking deeply. I needed to find a way to stop this. An idea formed in my head, and I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of it earlier. It wasn't going to be easy, but I couldn't take this violence. I had the right to be safe and happy.

**Oliver's POV**

"Hi Oliver," Katie said as we met up after class.

"Hey sweetie," I said, picking a few spit balls out of her hair. It didn't look like the girls were letting up on her. I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I know how to stop this," she mentioned.

"How?" I asked excitedly. I knew she'd think of something!

She looked up at me and smiled regretfully. "You and I have to separate. Break up. Whatever you want to call it. We just can't be together."

"No, Katie! No, you can't do that," I said. This couldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but being with you shouldn't be this hard. I shouldn't have to be beaten up for us to stay together," she replied.

"Katie, please, no," I said. I was prepared to fall to my knees and beg her not to do this. I didn't care about how many people were in the hall moving to their next class. I'd kiss her feet if I had to.

"Oliver, it's over. I can't take this. It's the only way," she said biting down on her lip, fighting back the tears that I saw forming.

"Katie, don't, this isn't going to do anything," I said. I grabbed her hands and held them tightly in mine.

She pulled them out with little struggle. "It's going to stop this bullshit violence."

"Katie…" I whispered, "I love you". My voice had failed me and Katie hadn't heard what I said.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Katie yelled getting most peoples attention, "KATIE BELL AND OLIVER WOOD ARE NO LONGER TOGETHER! YOU HEARD RIGHT, KATIE AND OLIVER HAVE BROKEN UP! YOU WIN CHLOE!" Katie stomped off, not even bothering to look back at me. I felt my heart being broken in half.

"Katie! Come here! Now!" I said as I watched her walk farther and farther away, "I mean it!"

I saw her shake her head violently.

Random girls started to pour all over me, saying how sorry they were. I knew they weren't. They told me they'd do anything to make me feel better, and winked at me. I told them to get to their classes. Their behaviour was revolting. They didn't give a damn that I just had my heart broken.

I leaned against the wall. My legs turned into gelatin. She had let her sister win. I stood there long after the bell had rung. In fact, I didn't even hear it. All I could hear were the words coming out of Katie's mouth, telling me that we couldn't be together anymore.

When my legs had feeling again, I headed out to the Quidditch Pitch, my only source of comfort. I didn't care that I was missing class; I'd just tell the professor I wasn't feeling well, which wasn't a complete lie. I walked out to the middle of the pitch and stood there looking at the sky. It was a chilly day, in the beginning of February, but I didn't notice. I could have caught pneumonia and not cared in the slightest.

I looked around the pitch. It was so empty and lonely. Somewhat like me. This wasn't fair. We could have worked something out. I know we could have. I went to the bleachers and climbed to the top one and sat down. I sat and started thinking again. I was really starting to hate thinking. Katie had a point though; being together shouldn't have been this hard or trying. That thought had crossed even my mind.

I went back in the castle after it started to get darker and colder, then pined and pouted around and around the corridors and halls until well after curfew. I trudged up to the tower. When I entered, Chloe smiled sweetly at me.

"You make me sick Chloe," I told her to her face, "I never want to be with you. When will you get that? I love your sister. I love Katie. I'm in love with her, and I'll get her back, and we'll be happy."

I walked past her before she could reply, though managed to catch the vicious glare she gave me, and headed up to my room. I opened my trunk and pulled out a bottle of scotch and a shot glass. I did a few shots to relax myself, put the bottle in my night stand and went to bed half drunk. Not the smartest thing to do really, but right now, I didn't care.

**Katie's POV**

I spent the rest of the day in tears. But it was worth it, in a way. By the end of the day, the hitting and tripping had stopped almost completely. That's what is so great about Hogwarts. Gossip flew around like wildfire. Everyone knew by the end of the day, and Chloe had called off her friends. She had what she wanted, and I had what I wanted. Sort of. Come to think of it, not really at all.

When classes were over I didn't bother going to dinner or doing homework. I changed into a pair of purple plaid pyjamas and curled up in my bed. I didn't say anything to anyone. I laid in my bed, doing nothing but thinking. I wanted to cry, but it was physically impossible. I was so dehydrated from crying all day. So thinking was the next best thing. I hated seeing Oliver collapse against the wall and I hated that I knew he was thinking about me right now. But if this is what it took for me to be left alone, then so be it.

I managed to fall asleep around 2 that morning. I had a restless, dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling worse then I did the previous night.

On the twisted bright side, no one attacked me on Thursday. I could walk through the halls and no one pushed me, or hit me or pulled my hair. I could sit in class and not be hit with disgusting spit balls or paper balls with nasty messages in them that I didn't even bother reading anymore. The bruises I had from girls hitting me finally had a chance to start healing. My scalp stopped throbbing in pain from all the hair that had been ripped out. I finally stopped finding spit balls in my hair when I showered in the morning. I heard the giggles around me, and saw the fingers pointing. I'd rather have that then have bruises.

The only part I couldn't bear was seeing Oliver walking in the halls. I know he'd been following me, and I tried my best to ignore him. If we even _looked_ at one another, I'd have Chloe and her army of sluts after me in a second. I didn't want to start being hit again. Everytime he got near me, I'd duck into a girls' lavatory or run to my room or into a random classroom.

Sometimes I followed him, to see how he was doing. He walked along looking at his feet mostly, his glasses nearly hanging off his nose. His shoulders were hunched. He looked as though he didn't bother shaving anymore. I hated this, but I couldn't think of a better way.

On Friday morning, Alexander and I sat alone for breakfast, at my request. He was the only person I could talk to about Oliver.

"How's he doing?" I asked quietly as I poked at my scrambled eggs.

"Not good Katie. He's been drinking every night," he responded.

"How much?" I mumbled.

"About half a bottle a night. I bet he'll be up to a whole bottle by next weekend."

My jaw dropped and my fork clattered against my plate. "Is he an idiot?"

"No Katie, he's extremely upset, you have no idea," Alex retorted.

"Oh, I think I do! It hurt me pretty bad as well. I didn't want to."

"Then what the hell inspired you to break up with him?"

"Haven't you noticed? As soon as Oliver and I broke up, no one has been violent towards me! Everything stopped! I don't get hit in the hall, I don't get my hair pulled at meals and no more spit balls hitting me in class! I didn't want to do it Alexander, I really didn't, but I didn't have a choice. I was looking out for myself!" I told him heatedly. "I love him Alexander! I do! But I shouldn't be beaten up for it! Love isn't supposed to be this complicated!"

"I know Katie, but there has to be a better way," he said in a low voice.

"There isn't. I've thought of every scenario my mind is capable of thinking about. Even if I pretended to break up with Oliver it wouldn't work. Chloe has her way of figuring everything out. She's a lot smarter then she looks."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Alexander… I have an idea," I told him dazed. Why did all my ideas come after the moment I needed them?

"What?" he asked.

"Your handwriting looks an awful lot like Oliver's," I said quietly and pulled out some parchment and a quill and ink out of my bag, "Write a note to Chloe telling her to go to the Gryffindor Quidditch change rooms after her last class today and sign it Oliver."

I shoved the materials at Alex and watched him write feverishly.

He handed me the note and I read it quickly. "Perfect," I said, blew on it to dry it and gave it back to Alex, "Now go to the Owlery and use a school owl to send it to Chloe."

Alexander smiled, "I think I know what you're up to. Do you want help?"

"Not so much help as moral support. Tell Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George to meet us there after their last classes, and make sure to tell them not to tell Oliver what we're doing, or where we're going under any circumstances. I think it'd be best if he wasn't there. It wouldn't be effective. She'd just turned all of her attention to him. We need her to pay attention to us."

"I'll see you there," Alex said with a smile and left.

I sat there excited. I hoped what I thought up would work. It wasn't the best of ideas, but it was worth a shot.

My classes ticked by slowly and I spent them scribbling and drawing on scraps of parchment. I wrote notes to Angelina and Alicia about what was going on and what was expected out of my idea.

They were excited about it. They couldn't wait to see the look on Chloe's face when she realized what was going on.

The time finally came and I rushed to the change rooms with everyone on my heels. I opened the door slightly and saw Chloe sitting on one of the benches.

"She's here," I whispered and turned back to the small group behind me, "Wait until I tell her to sit down to come in, ok? That's when I'm going to need you guys the most."

Everyone nodded.

I walked into the room and Chloe turned to see who it was.

"Get out, I'm waiting for Oliver," she said scathingly. She stood up and we stood eye to eye since we were of equal height (five foot eight, in case you were wondering).

"Oliver's not coming Chloe," I said serenely. I almost didn't recognize my own voice. Cool.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed menacingly.

"I had Alexander write that little note to you. It's about time we had a little chat Chloe. Sit down," I said coolly.

Alex, Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" Chloe insisted.

"Like I said, it's time we had a little chat," I told her.

"About what?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid Chloe; I know you were behind the rumours and everything. I'm here to tell you that I'm not going to let you keep Oliver away from me."

Chloe snorted. "This is bullshit Katie. I took you down before, and I'll do it again. You're too weak to stay with Oliver."

"No, she isn't," Alexander chimed in.

I smiled at him.

"You're going to leave Katie and Oliver alone so they can get back together and be happy," Angelina said.

"They're not going to get back together, Angelina, I'll make sure of it," Chloe said scornfully to her.

"Oh they will too, no matter what you say or do," Alicia said from behind.

"We'll make sure of it," the twins said in unison, "And we'll make sure that you stay away from them."

Chloe laughed. "You really think this is supposed to scare me? It's not working. None of you can stop me."

"Yes we can," I spoke clearly, "Because if you don't leave me alone, you'll know what it's like to suffer, just the way I did. And this time, I don't care if you set your slut army up to me; I've got Fred and George here. I can't believe that I hadn't put them up to you before! I can be as idiotic as you are sometimes.Their rambunctious behaviour has been the cause of many an injury in the halls over the years they've been here, purely by accident of course. They've caused so many injuries that the professors won't even notice if you've been hurt in between your classes. They'll naturally assume that you've run into the twins, unless it is extremely serious. But the twins here will make sure that you're not hurt too badly. Just enough to make you understand what has been happening to me. This will happen day after day until to break down like I did. And trust me; it isn't fun - at all." I smirked with sad triumph.

Chloe's lips thinned and the colour drained out of her cheeks. "You're lying. You couldn't do that to me if you tried. You're too good to do that."

I laughed this time. "Whatever is going to help you sleep at night Chloe. But I'm dead serious. I'll be the one to take you down. I'll make sure you suffer until you really, truly understand what I went through. And once you do, you'll leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. And we'll go on with our lives like none of this ever happened."

Chloe scoffed.

"Fine, I see we're at an understanding. Now get out of my sight," I said and pointed towards the door.

"I'm not going to listen to you. There is no understanding," she replied.

"Well, in my mind there is! So you breach whatever was agreed upon in here, and you'll pay the consequences," I said smiling. This was so empowering.

Chloe got up and left without a word. I left with a smile on my face.

A/N: Everyone Like it?


	10. The Talk

Thanks to:  
Bookgoddess – Thanks, your review was so great!  
Kit Merlot – Thanks for your review! Everyone was always behind Katie, she just didn't ask for their help until recently!  
xThe-Ravenx - bows thank you, thank you…  
simplyslow – Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far. Sorry I was a huge uber bitch in the thanks section of 'Who Do You Love?'. Please keep reviewing.  
TooSweet4Words – have I ever told you that I love you? Lol, loved the review!

Chapter Ten: The Talk

**Katie's POV**

Wednesday, I woke up still empowered from my conversation with Chloe. I walked through the halls confident and smiling. I saw her walking down the hall towards me with a nasty glint in her eyes and a wicked smile playing upon her lips. She picked up her pace and I could tell she was about to make a hit to my shoulder. I kept walking with my head up. When she got close to me, I extended my arm and pushed her shoulder. She flew into a crowd of people and I kept walking, ignoring the insults she was yelling after me.

I knew what I said hadn't gone to Chloe's head. She hasn't been convinced that I wouldn't do anything to her. She was testing me, that's what she was doing. How stupid could she get? I wasn't sure what to do to convince her that I really was serious about giving her some of her own medicine. The best I'd come up with was writing to my parents, which I think could be pretty effective in its' own right.

I kept walking along smiling. I had taken the first step in getting her to leave me alone. I was letting her know who was the one controlling my life. Things were going well. That was until I saw Oliver.

"Hello Katie. I see you're over me," he said sadly, referring to the fact that I was smiling and laughing down the hall.

"What? Oliver, don't say that. You don't understand," I replied.

"I do. I really do," he said and walked away.

I rubbed my eyes with my fingers.

"Oliver, come back," I called to him, "I can explain!"

"No, there's nothing to explain Katie," he responded and assumed stomping away from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted.

I sighed. Great. Now Oliver hates me. But I couldn't let it bother me, I had to keep going. I couldn't let Chloe know that I was hurting. I tried shifting my thoughts from Oliver to the letter I was going to write to my parents, but was unsuccessful. Maybe I'd write a letter to Oliver first, telling him to meet me so I could fill him in on what happened.

I entered Defence Against the Dark Arts, hoping to have a bit of time to write up a note, since it was a double lesson. But Professor Lupin had planned a practical lesson, so I ended up playing around all period.

I went to dinner and told myself that I'd write the note right after, or maybe even talk to Oliver right there. But when I entered the Great Hall, Oliver wasn't there. When I asked everyone (when I say everyone, I mean my friends) about it, they told me that he had come briefly to pick up some food and then left.

"He seemed upset about something," Alicia said, taking a bite of her side salad.

"Yeah, he would. He thinks I'm over him," I mumbled rubbing my forehead.

"What would make him think that?" Angelina asked me.

"Well, Chloe and I had a little confrontation this morning. I pushed her out of my way before she could do it to me. I was walking along all happy because of it, and then I ran into Oliver, who immediately took it the wrong way. I tried to explain, but he's so stubborn. He wouldn't even bother to listen," I told them.

"That's sounds like Oliver," Angelina said and Alicia nodded in agreement, her mouth full of salad.

"When did he get so emotional?" I asked the girls.

They shrugged.

"What are you going to do Katie?" Fred asked me.

"I'm going to write him a letter and send it to him tonight. I'd talk to him in the Common Room, but we all know who would step in there," I said rolling my eyes.

"Crazy Chloe," George said. Fred laughed with him.

"Thanks guys," I said and filled my plate.

"So you pushed Chloe? I can't believe you didn't do that before," Alicia said.

"Well, it was never her who had done it. I can't believe it. What I said to her went in one ear and out the other. It's ridiculous how stupid she's being," I said to them and started to eat.

They nodded.

"So what are you going to do about Oliver?" Alexander asked.

"Well, this is where you come in Alex," I said and picked at a slice of bread and butter, "I'm going to write him a note, and I want you to give it to him."

"That sounds simple enough," he replied.

I pulled out a piece of parchment, my quill and my ink pot and wrote a quick note. I put it in an envelope and gave it to Alex.

"And don't let him know anything about what happened, I want to be the one to tell him," I said and handed him the note, "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I feel I'm up to it," he replied and laughed.

"Thanks!" I called to him as he walked out, "You're the best messenger – I mean – friend ever!"

**Oliver's POV**

I can't believe she's over me. I loved her. I still love her. And today I saw her smiling like it was all ok. Like it was ok we were over.

I sulking in front of the fire, eating the measly dinner I'd gotten from the hall earlier. I took a sip of scotch, scoffed and sat back.

Alexander entered the room and sat down beside me.

"She's over me Alex, she's over me," I whinged, and took another sip.

"You know this for sure?" he asked.

"Well no, but I'm pretty sure she is," I replied.

"How?"

"She's happy. She's smiling and happy."

"Maybe she has other things on her mind. That doesn't mean she's over you Oliver."

"Sure it does."

"If she were over you, she wouldn't ask me about you every day," he told me.

"She talks about me?"

"Yes, everyday she talks to me about you. She still really likes you. She's always asking how you are, and what you've been doing. She's taking the break up as hard as you are, believe it or not."

"Well it doesn't show."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"What if it does?"

"What if it doesn't? Are you drunk again?"

"What if I am?"

He took the glass out of my hands and I moaned slightly.

"Stop answering my questions with more questions, it's annoying. You need to stop drinking. You're not going to get her back if you keep drinking like this. Scotch isn't the way to a woman's heart Oliver."

"I'm not going to get her back anyway." My eyes were narrowed at Alexander, how _dare_ he take _my_ drink!

"I don't know. She wrote this note to you," Alexander said holding up a small envelope with my name on it, "Maybe you should read it."

My eyes grew round and I started to sober up when I saw him pull out that note. It's funny how little things like that can snap you out of a drunken stupor. I grabbed it greedily out of his hands and ripped it open.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I'm sorry about the run-in we had earlier, I can explain everything.  
__We have a lot to talk about. I'd love it if you'd meet me in the Great Hall for lunch tomorrow.  
I'll be at my usual seat._

_Love,  
__Katie_

I read her neat handwriting over and over again, until Alex hit me in the arm.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Snap out of it Oliver. You need to sober up and go get a good night sleep. You'll want to look your best for tomorrow."

"What is it about? I know that you know what she wants to talk about. You've been her little confidante. Tell me," I pleaded.

"I can't, I'm under strict orders to keep my mouth shut. Right from Katie herself."

"Fine, I'll just go then," I mumbled and headed up to my room. I was extremely excited about tomorrow, even if I wasn't showing it. She wanted to talk to me; actually, she'd _love_ to talk to me. I was even more excited by the fact that see had signed it _Love, Katie_.

I woke up Thursday, February 11th feeling refreshed and ready to talk to Katie. I had a long shower, I shaved, I put on a clean uniform and I brushed my teeth twice. I even combed my hair. I had to look my best for her. I was hoping she'd tell me she wanted to get back together. I trudged off to my first two classes of the day, hoping I could keep myself busy enough so the time would seem like it was flying. But of course, my every thought reverted back to Katie and in turn my eyes stayed glued to the clock. I had no idea what I was going to say, or what I was going to hear. All I could hope was that it was going to be good.

I walked into the hall at lunch and froze at the door. I was scared. I nervously searched for Katie, and found her sitting at her usual spot, like she'd said, anxiously flattening her skirt and fiddling with her hair. I smiled. If I had taken a few extra minutes to make sure I looked great, then Katie must have taken a few extra _hours_. She looked gorgeous. She'd done her hair so that the long, straight blond that usually hung around her shoulders and down her back was done up in long curls that bounced when she moved. I saw her look up at the doors, searching for me. I gave a small wave. She saw me and smiled, waving back.

I walked in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables toward her. She seemed to be getting further and further away with every step I took. After what seemed like an eternity, I reached her.

"Hey Oliver," she said sweetly, "Sit down."

"Thanks," I said, "You look… hot." It was true. She'd done her make-up and everything.

"Thanks. You look hot too," she said with a grin.

"Well, that's me. How long did it take to do your hair like that?"

She laughed. "It took me, Angelina and Alicia an hour and a half. We couldn't figure out that damn spell."

"Well, it looks great."

"Thanks again."

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I started to fill up my plate. I couldn't believe how hungry I was.

"About yesterday. To set the record straight, I'm not over you. I'm not even close to being over you actually. I was happy because of what's happened in the last few days with my sister. The other day I got Alexander write a note to Chloe telling her to go to the change room and sign it from you, so she would actually go. Me, Alex, Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George showed up instead of you and basically told Chloe to leave me alone or I would start treating her like she treated me. She didn't believe me. So yesterday, I saw her coming toward me, and I knew what she was going to do. But before she could try anything, I pushed her out of my way. That's why I was smiling, there was somewhat of a power shift between us," Katie spoke, "I couldn't tell you. If you'd been there, she would have turned all her attention to you, and wouldn't have even bothered looking at the rest of us. She wouldn't have listened to a word we'd said. Well, she didn't really, but she heard me out, even if she isn't going to listen or take my words to heart. The point is, I finally stood up to her."

"Wow. I feel like a huge ass," I replied laughing. I'd really jumped to the wrong conclusion. Although I was laughing, I was disappointed. No where in her speech had she mentioned getting back together, but she did say that she wasn't over me... Now I was confused.

"Don't worry about it, I probably would have thought the same thing," she said.

"Thanks," I replied, and started eating, "What did you say to her?"

"Pretty much that we'd all beat her up and make her feel like I did if she ever tried to hurt me again."

I laughed, "I'm happy you told her that."

I was still disappointed. She just wanted to tell me she'd told off her sister, not that she missed me and wanted me back more then anything.

"Can I tell you the real reason I asked you to meet me?" she asked apprehensively. She started fiddling with her fork and biting her lips. It was so adorable how nervous she seemed

My heart fluttered. Maybe I spoke too soon…

"Please," I said quickly, almost too quickly.

Her violet eyes flickered into my dark blue ones. "I never really wanted to let you go. I hated breaking up with you, I truly did. You didn't deserve it, but I had to. I couldn't take being hurt anymore." She sighed. "I want to get back together. It's been hell without you. I miss you so much," she said and looked down at her food, "All I can do is think about you."

"Look at me," I said and her head rose, "I understand! I miss you too. I'd love to get back together. I was hoping that was what you wanted to talk about. It's pretty much the reason I got out of bed this morning."

She smiled, "So we're back together?"

"Umm… YES," I responded.

"Good."

I leaned in and kissed her. It felt wonderful. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Oliver? Did I say you could stop?" she asked giggling.

"No."

"Well then… Keep going!"

"Alright," I said, feigning annoyance.

She laughed and placed her hand on my cheek. I slid my arm around her waist and kissed her again.

"I'm glad we're back together," Katie said when I let her come up for air; "I think Chloe will finally let it sink in this time."

"Why is that?" I asked. Chloe? Give up? Ha!

"I told her that the twins would beat her up everyday," Katie said and smirked.

"Good," I said, "May I walk you to class?"

"Yes, you may," she replied smiling and linking her hand in mine.

"By the way, I'm really happy that we're back together too. I'd been hoping that I'd finally hear you say those words," I told her as we walked out of the hall.

She blushed and kissed my cheek.


	11. Katie's Letter

Thanks to:  
Armr4sleep16  
Kit Merlot  
TooSweet4Words  
SashaBT245 (twice! Once for Ch. 9 and one for 10!)  
Celi  
X3BrokenSonnetx3

Thanks for your awesome reviews, I can't wait for more!

**A/N: This chapter has a few implied activities that some readers might not approve of. If you do approve of a little implied naughtiness, then read on!**

This is the longest chapter yet, but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Eleven: Katie's Letter

**Oliver's POV**

"Me and Katie are back together," I said to a random person in the hall as Katie and I walked to her class.

The boy looked at me funny and walked away.

"Did you hear? Katie and me are back together," I said to another person.

"G…Good for you?" she said and walked away confused.

"Oliver! Stop this! People don't care!" Katie exclaimed and slapped my arm playfully.

"Well I care! And if I care, then people are going to know. Plus you love it, you're smiling!" I replied smiling.

Actually, I was grinning like a maniac. I couldn't help it. Katie and I were back together, and I felt that the whole world should know.

"I know you want everyone to know, but stopping them in the middle of the hall?" Katie said with a laugh.

"Hey, it works!"

Katie laughed and put her head on my shoulder as we walked along. There was a comfortable silence.

"Did I tell you I was going to write to my parents?" Katie said.

"No. When are you planning on doing that?" I asked.

"Soon. It's my last resort. I've tried everything on my own so I'm going to tell them everything that happened. Maybe they can make Chloe get some common sense or something. It's worth a shot," she spoke softly.

"I'm sure it'll work," I said back to her.

I gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled up at me.

**Katie's POV**

I sat at a table in the Common Room later that night. I pulled out a sheet of parchment, and started a rough outline of everything I wanted to include in the letter. I felt somewhat childish – I thought that I could deal with this myself, but I clearly wasn't equipped to do that.

Forty-five minutes later, I pulled out another sheet and started the actual letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm writing to you to talk to you about Chloe. I have no idea where to start, so I guess I'll start from the beginning. For a while now, I've like this boy, Oliver. But the problem was that Chloe did too. Oliver asked me to the village a few months ago, but Chloe stepped in and they went together instead. _

_For a while after that, I dated Oliver's friend, Alexander. We broke off our relationship a few weeks ago, because we just didn't feel the same way about one another. Then I started dating Oliver. Things went well for maybe an hour. Chloe found out, and went off her rocker. She and her friends decided that the only way to get Chloe and Oliver together was to beat me up until I finally broke things off with Oliver. I was hit, punched, stepped on, you name it. In class I was hit with spit balls and crumbled up bits of parchment. When I did break things off, everything stopped. _

_But now Oliver and I have decided that we want to be together. I've never been so happy with someone. I fear that Chloe will start her antics again. I've told her I will give her the same treatment she gave me, but she didn't bother to listen. She thinks that I won't do a thing. _

_I've tried everything! I know this letter seems childish, us squabbling over a boy, but I need your help, this has gone too far. She won't listen. All I want is to be happy, but Chloe will not let that happen. She keeps going on and on about how I have everything and she doesn't. _

_You know I wouldn't write to tell you this unless things were out of hand. But things are beyond that. I've done everything in my power to try and resolve this without bringing in outside help._

_Thank you so much, mom and dad, for reading this. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again. I love you._

_Love,  
__Katie_

I put my quill down and read over the letter. It covered the basics, which is all I wanted. I felt stupid for having to drag our parents into this, but there was no other option. I had done what I could to deal with it myself.

I folded it and sealed it. I'd send it away in the morning. But now, I felt it was time for a nice, long, relaxing sleep.

I headed up to bed feeling betterbecause I knew that I'd have my parents support, there was no way Chloe could stop this.

I woke Friday morning, feeling refreshed and confident in my decision to write to my parents. I quickly showered and dressed. I pulled the letter out from under my pillow (that's how paranoid I am) and shoved it in my robe pocket, along with my wand. I liked my wand; it was made of beautiful cherry wood with a phoenix feather core and was 12 and ½ inches long.

I dashed down the steps of the girls' dormitories and up the steps of the boys, up to Oliver's room. I thought it'd be nice if he went with me. Since we'd gotten back together, I didn't want to be away from him.

I knocked lightly, and one of Oliver's other roommates opened the door.

"Hey Sean, is Oliver up?" I asked.

"No, he's still asleep," he replied as he put his school robe on.

"Would you mind if I came in and woke him up?" I asked cheerily.

"Go for it," Sean said and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I smiled and walked to Oliver's bed. I knew that because all of the other guys were out of bed and out of the dormitory, so logically, Oliver's bed was the one with the hangings still shut. I'm too damn smart for my own good sometimes. I giggled to myself.

I opened a hanging and saw his fast asleep on his stomach. His mouth was open slightly and he'd pushed the covers down so they were around his waist. But the best part of it was when I saw that Oliver didn't sleep with his shirt on. I shivered with pleasure.

What a sight it was. The boy was ripped! He looked to be all muscle. His skin was white, but in a healthy way. I ran my hand over his shoulder and down his arm and put my long thin hand in this large thick one.

"What the hell?" he mumbled and rolled over.

"Hey sexy," I said and ran my hand over his chest. His pecs and abs were to die for!

"Katie? What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

"I thought I'd come up and ask if you wanted to come to the owlery with me before breakfast. I wrote that letter I told you about," I replied.

His eyes shifted to the clock. "I usually don't get up for another half hour!"

"I know, but it'll just be you and me!"

"It's just you and me right now." He pulled me down onto his bed.

"I know." I kissed him.

"So what are we going to do about that?"

I kicked my shoes off. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you should get under these covers and kiss me until it's my usual time to wake up. Then we'll go to the owlery."

I giggled as he pulled me in and shut the hanging I had pulled open.

"Oliver! We can't stay in here! What if someone comes in?"

"No problem," he said and grabbed his wand. He mumbled a spell and the door made an odd squishing noise.

"We can't do this; we're going to get caught!" I said and kissed him deeply. "You are such a bad influence."

"You love it," he replied as he crawled on top of me and kissed my neck.

We emerged from Oliver's room a half hour later, ruffled and smiling about our little rendezvous.

We walked to the owlery hand in hand.

"Katie?" Oliver asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"The time we were apart was the worst time in my life," he said sincerely.

"Even worse then the time we lost to Hufflepuff?" I asked.

"Ten times worse."

"Wow."

"I know. So, I just wanted to say that I'm in love with you," he said quietly.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, I guess I'd have to tell you that I'm in love with you too," I said, the ridiculous grin I get whenever I'm with Oliver returning.

He let go of my hand and picked me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked him laughing.

"I'm carrying you to the owlery, what else would I be doing?"

"Why are you carrying me?"

"I feel like it. Is that ok?"

"Yes, I suppose so," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We arrived in the Great Hall 15 minutes later.

"Katie, did you put on blush this morning? You look so… so… radiant," Alicia said as I sat down.

"No, I didn't," I replied and sat down. I knew why I looked so _radiant,_ as Alicia called it.

"No, she and Oliver were having sex in his room this morning. We saw them coming down after they were done," George said with a smile.

"We were not!" I exclaimed as my face turned red.

Oliver spit out his juice and tried to stifle his laugh.

"Then what were you doing?" Angelina asked with a brilliant smile on her face. The rest of the group seemed to be in a fit of laughter.

"A lady never kisses and tells!" I responded laughing. It was a funny situation.

"We were messing around," Oliver said between his gasping breaths.

I smacked him.

"What, it's true!" he said, tears streaming down his face.

"Anyway, how is everyone else this morning?" I asked, trying to regain some self-control.

"Clearly not as well as you and Oliver are!" Fred said.

I set down my utensils and tried with all my might to keep a straight face. (I wasn't that successful.)

"Come on Katie, you did walk right into that one!" George said.

I smiled. "Oh shut up. Just eat and mind your own business!"

Things quieted down for a few moments, and then we all broke out laughing again.

The bell rang, and the group dispersed.

"You just couldn't resist saying that could you?" I asked Oliver as we walked along.

"Nope, I'm sorry," he replied.

"I'll forgive you, but I won't next time," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Thanks sweetheart, I appreciate it," he said to me and kissed me on the forehead.

**Oliver's POV**

I walked Katie to her class room and then headed to mine. I was having a great morning. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between Katie and me this morning in my room. A shiver flew up and down my spine as I recalled the feeling of her hands on me. I grinned happily and walked into my class.

I sat down, Katie still enchanting my thoughts. It was going to be a long class, and an even longer day.

I managed to survive my morning classes, and got to see Katie at lunch. That went too quickly for my liking. I headed off to my afternoon classes, Katie still in my mind. Dinner finally rolled around, and I got to see her again.

"Hey sexy," she whispered in my ear and sat down beside me.

"Hey gorgeous," I replied and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Ew, get a room," Fred said.

"Honestly, you two. You sicken me!" George replied.

Alicia smacked George.

"What was that for Ali?" he asked her.

"I'd kill for you to treat me like that!" she complained.

George grabbed her, dipped her backwards on the bench and kissed her.

"Like that?" he said, pulling her up.

Alicia nodded and blushed.

Katie giggled.

"Ok everyone, remember, Quidditch practice in an hour," I announced and started scooping food onto my plate.

"What? Come on Oliver!" Angelina complained.

"What?" I asked.

"Some of us have a lot of work to do!"

"And all of us have a Quidditch game that we have to win."

"Fine, but I'm not going to be happy tonight."

"As long as you're there," I said.

Angelina scoffed.

We all finished our dinner with half an hour until practice was set to start. I left and headed to the change rooms to get ready. What can I say? I'm ambitious when it comes to Quidditch.

I heard the door open and shut. I turned.

"Hey Oliver."

"Katie! What are you doing here?" I asked and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her. Something about her didn't feel right…

"I just wanted to see you," she replied and looked up at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nevermind."

I was leaning in to kiss her, when I noticed something.

"Katie, I thought your freckle was on the left side," I mumbled and pointed to her cheek.

She giggled nervously.

Then it hit me.

"Oh, son of a BITCH! Chloe! What the hell!" I yelled and pushed her away. "Get the hell out!"

"Come on Oliver! You want to be with me, I know it!" she said.

"No! I don't! I want to be with your sister, Katie – the sane one! Get out! I don't ever want to see you again!" I started pushing her toward the door.

"Oliver!"

"NO! Out! NOW!" I yelled and opened the door.

She huffed and walked out briskly.

A few moments later, the real Katie and the rest of the team joined me.

"What's wrong Oliver? You look mad at something," Katie asked me.

"You're sister just came in here, pretending to be you and started coming on to me! Luckily I realized that the freckle you have wasn't in the right place before it was too late," I grumbled angrily.

"That bitch," Angelina and Alicia said together.

"Well, don't worry about it. Let's just practice," Katie said and kissed me.

"I love you Katie," I said to her as we walked out onto the pitch. I felt so stupid for not recognizing Chloe.

"I love you too Oliver," she said in return and kicked off.

After a rigorous practice, I held Katie back as she was about to leave with Harry, the girls and the twins.

"What's up Oliver?" she asked.

"Are you mad at me? For the thing before? With Chloe?" I asked and sat on the bench.

"Why would I be mad? It's her fault!"

"But I still feel bad."

"Well, did you do anything with her?"

"No, I caught myself right before she tried to kiss me."

"Well then, there you have it. How can I be mad?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're the greatest girlfriend on the planet."

Katie smiled. "Thanks Oliver, that means a lot. You're the best boyfriend you know. You know me so well that you can tell where my freckle is."

"Come here," I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her down on my lap.

She giggled and I kissed her. I let my hand slide up the back of her shirt and rub her lower back. Her nails dug into my shoulders a little, but it was sexy. I moved my hand to her stomach and was almost up to her bra when she stopped me.

"I've got a lot of work to do you know," she said in raspy voice.

"But you don't want a little repeat of this morning?" I asked her softly and kissed her earlobe.

"I'd love one, but I need to get a lot of things done tonight. I have an essay for Snape due tomorrow and one for… oh Oliver," she trailed as I kissed her neck and collarbone.

"You want me to stop that?" I asked in a rough voice.

"No, but I have work that needs to be done. I can't have you distracting me," she said and kissed my earlobe back, "We have all the time in the world to have repeats of this morning."

"Alright, I'll let you go this time," I said, "But I won't next time."

She stood up with a grin. "I can't wait," she said seductively, "Now walk me back up to the Tower."

**Katie's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an owl scratching my window. I rolled out of my bed grumpily and opened the window. I took the letter out of its' mouth and it flew off. I unrolled the letter and read it silently.

It was from my parents. I hadn't expected them to write back so soon.

_Dear Katie,_

_We're sorry to hear that you've been through this. Your sister had no right to treat you like that. We hope that you're alright, and that Chloe hasn't been doing anything to you._

_Dumbledore wrote to us a few weeks ago, stating that he'd seen some peculiar behaviour between you two. He said he'd keep an eye on you, but he wouldn't interfere unless things grew to a violent extreme and/or you wrote to us or him about what has happened._

_Now we are stepping in. You will receive a letter from Dumbledore this morning at breakfast telling you to come to his office later today. We're coming up to discuss this with the Headmaster, you and your sister, and hopefully come to a situation that will make everyone happy._

_We love you, and miss you._

_Love,  
__Mom and Dad._

My hand flew to my mouth. Shit really had hit the fan. Chloe was going to scream when she realized I had written a letter. I sighed and got out of bed. Since it was a Saturday, no one would be up for a while. I dressed and headed to breakfast. I reached my usual place at the table and found a letter on my plate. I opened it and read Dumbledore's loopy writing.

_Miss Katherine S. Bell,_

_You will meet your parents, sister and me in my office at 10:30 this morning._

_Yours truly,  
__Headmaster Dumbledore_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at the clock. It was 9 right now. Then I saw Chloe coming at me at a rapid pace.

"You wrote to our parents?" she shrieked at me.

"Yes! I had to! You gave me no other choice!" I said to her.

"Oh yes I did! I told you to give up Oliver and this would all be fine!" she said, still yelling like a mad-woman.

"Well Oliver loves me Chloe, I can't help that he doesn't want to be with you!" I said. My temper was starting to rise.

"He wants to be with me, he just doesn't know it yet!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Oh really?" I said, lowering my voice to a low whisper, "If he wants you so bad, then why was I up in his room yesterday morning, giving him…"

"Girls!" Professor McGonagall said as she stomped toward us, "Break this up right now, or I'll be forced to take points."

Chloe stared at me for a moment, as though tempting me, but she eventually stomped away and sat at the opposite end of the table. I nervously waited in the Great Hall for 10:20 to come around, when I would leave for Dumbledore's office.

I walked up to Dumbledore's office, my hands shaking, and arrived with 4 minutes to spare. I climbed the stairs slowly and knocked softly on the door.

"Enter!" I heard him call.

I opened the door and walked in. Chloe was there already, and so were my parents.

"Please sit Katherine," Dumbledore said, gesturing toward a chair.

"Thank you Headmaster," I said so quietly I wasn't sure he heard me.

"So we're here to discuss the situation between Katherine and Chloe," he started, "Chloe, I'd like to hear what you have to say."

Chloe started on about how everyone loved me because I played Quidditch, and I got good grades. She said how jealous she was that I always had people's attention, and that she never got any, even from our parents. That I was the favourite. She started to talk about Oliver, and how she liked him and that she thought he'd asked her to go. She then went on about how I later broke Alexander's heart and left him for Oliver, and then how I flaunted him all over school.

Dumbledore nodded. My parents looked unconvinced.

"Katherine, let's hear your side."

"I've worked hard to get good grades. It's not an easy thing to do," I said and shot daggers at Chloe with my eyes, "Just because I play Quidditch doesn't make everyone love me. I play it because I want to, not because I want to make people to think I'm cool."

I went into how she knew Oliver asked me instead of her, and that she had butt in. I told them that the break between Alexander and I was a mutual one, and I waited for a while before I told Oliver that we could be together. Then I went into how Chloe and her friends started to beat me up so I would break up with Oliver, and the ultimatum I gave her.

"And I never flaunted Oliver, either. We were happy together, and everyone knew it but _her_," I said and pointed to Chloe.

"Those are two completely different stories!" my mom said. She had a tissue in her hand; she was always upset when Chloe and I didn't get along.

"Which one of you is lying?" my dad said sternly, looking at both of us in the eye.

"She is!" we exclaimed at the same time.

"I think it's time for tea girls," Dumbledore said before Chloe and I had the chance to wring each others' necks. He quickly conjured a tea set.

"Here you go," he said and handed us each a tea cup.

Chloe quickly took a sip and so did I.

Suddenly, I felt a little funny. I had the urge to spill all my secrets to the people in the room. My eyes shot to Dumbledore.

"You..."

His eyes twinkled. "It's the only way Katherine."

"What?" my parents and Chloe said.

"Veritaserum," I mumbled and set the tea cup down on the tray.

Chloe looked frantic.

"Katie, were you lying about everything you said?" my father asked.

I shook my head. "Every bit of it is the truth."

"Chloe," he said and turned to her.

She was biting her lip hard.

"Chloe, were you lying?"

She bit harder and nodded against her will.

"Why?" my mother sobbed.

"Because I want Oliver mom!" she cried out.

"Oh well! I'm with him, not you! He wants to be with me, and I want to be with him!" I shouted to her.

"Girls!" Dumbledore said in a raised voice. We shut up.

"I think it's best if you did move rooms Chloe, I believe I can put you in the room you've been currently staying in with your friends. And I suggest that either of you stay well clear of one another, or detentions will be set for the offending twin," Dumbledore explained to us.

We nodded.

"Now I believe you and your parents will have much to discuss with both of you. I'll be back in a while," he said and left the room.

"How could you do this to one another? You two were inseparable when you were little!" my mother wailed. My heart broke.

"I don't know," Chloe said softly, "I just got sick of living in Katie's shadow."

"Well why didn't you start working harder in your classes? You could have joined clubs!" my father said and wrapped his arm around mom, who was sobbing uncontrollably, "Katie doesn't live to make you miserable Chloe! She's just doing what she wants and what she feels would benefit her the most."

Chloe swallowed, and I knew that working harder or joining a club had never even crossed her mind.

"And Katie, you should have just gone to someone at the beginning, instead of letting this draw out! You could have seriously been hurt! You should have helped your sister try to get into more activities!"

"I tried to talk to her, but all we could do what fight!" I said to him.

"She's right, she did try. I just didn't listen," Chloe slurred.

My mother stopped sobbing for a brief moment and looked at us both.

"Please stop fighting, and just get along! You're sisters! I was an only child! I would have loved to have a sibling! But you two are taking it for granted!" she said to us hysterically. She pulled us in and hugged us tightly. I thought my head was going to pop off.

"We'll stop fighting mom," I said softly.

"We promise," Chloe said.

She hugged us even tighter and held us there until she calmed down.

"You really promise?" she asked from behind her handkerchief.

We both nodded.

"We're really sorry mum, and dad," I said softly.

"I know girls. I, I mean, we, hate to see you fight. Especially over an insignificant little boy!" my dad in a lecturing sort of way.

Chloe and I both grew annoyed as our father called Oliver 'insignificant', but neither of us was stupid enough to start something.

"Just stay away from one another if you haven't got anything nice to say. Can you do that?" he asked us.

"Yes," Chloe and I said in unison.

"Good. Now walk your mother and I to the gates. We both need to get off to work," he said.

"Ok, let's go," I said, and I left the room with my sister and my parents.


	12. The Last Few Months

Thanks to:  
Selenes Song  
Armr4sleep16  
Kit Merlot  
TooSweet4Words  
Brw1001  
Pixie ears  
Pokethepenguin01 – Yay! I'm happy you're back, I missed your reviews! Thanks for the huge one, it absolutely made my day!

You guys are the greatest reviewers ever… -cries happily- This story is here for you!

This chapter is dedicated to pokethepenguin01, who made me smile with her wonderful review.

Chapter Twelve: The Last Few Months

A/N: This chapter starts off about a month and a half after the last chapter! I also used the basic plot from the end of Ch 15 from PoA. No suing please, I have no money to give.

For all of those who enjoy my other story, 'Who Do You Love?', it will be updated shortly. I'm off to see friends this weekend, but I'll take the train ride to brainstorm and start to write chapter 9! Good things take time you know!

**Katie's POV**

"Katie, wake up…" I heard someone say.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed.

"Katie, wake up," the person said in a stricter voice.

I groaned and put the covers back over my head.

"Katherine Sophia Bell, wake UP!" she said and ripped the covers off me.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. I need my sleep.

"Guess what today is!" Angelina said as I finally got her into focus.

"The day when annoying roommates wake me up?"

"No, silly," Alicia said, "It's your birthday! You're sixteen!"

"That's nice… Are you done? I want to sleep!"

"No! You have to wake up! It's your birthday! Plus, we have classes…"

So it was. It was Tuesday, March 23rd, 1993. I was sixteen.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming. Let me shower, and then you guys can go bonkers," I said and got out of bed.

"Good. Now hurry!" Alicia said.

20 minutes later, I stepped out of the shower. I dressed in my uniform and walked out into the bedroom.

I stepped back. It was significantly different from when I left. It was covered with balloons and streamers and a big sign that said: "Happy Birthday Katie!" in gold and red letters.

I smiled to myself. I grabbed my bag, shoving the needed books, a few quills, parchment, ink and a small wrapped package in it. I headed down to the Common Room, knowing what was coming.

I walked down the steps, and I swear as soon as my shoes could be seen, Fred and George let off fireworks. Through the stars, I could see my friends had decorated the Common Room similar to my bedroom. There were huge balloons in every colour, streamers hanging from the high ceiling… And a huge banner that my friends had people sign with birthday wishes for me. It was incredible. I have the _greatest_ friends alive!

"You guys did all this for me?" I asked in an awed voice.

"Of course!" Oliver said, "You deserve it! Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed and hugged Oliver tightly, "Thanks so much!"

I gave a hug to Fred, George, Alexander, Angelina, Alicia and another to Oliver.

"You didn't have to do all this!" I said to them.

"We know, but you deserved it," Alexander said smiling.

"We all have presents for you, but we'll do it after classes. It's time for your birthday breakfast!" Angelina said, and we all headed to the Great Hall.

It really wasn't different from any other breakfast, except the twins yelled 'Happy Birthday!' every time I took a bite of something, and Oliver kissed my cheek every few minutes.

"Look, Owl Post! I wonder what your parents sent you Katie!" Alicia said excitedly.

Sure enough, two very large owls were carrying an even larger package.

"Open it!" I thought Alicia was going to explode.

I peeled off the brown wrapping paper to reveal a long box wrapped in paper the read 'Happy Birthday' all over it. I tore it off. I took the top off and saw a beautiful brand new broom lying in the box.

I took the card out and read it.

_Dear Katie,_

_Happy 16th birthday sweetheart! We hope you enjoy your new broom, we know you've wanted a new one for quite sometime. Work hard at Quidditch, this broom is supposed to be really tough. Have a great day!_

_We love you!_

_Love,  
__Mum and Dad_

I smiled and set down the card. A new broom! Yay!

"Is that…?" Oliver asked pointed to the broom.

"Yes! A Nimbus2002!" I replied excitedly.

Oliver's eyes lit up. "Wow."

The rest of breakfast was spent watching Oliver watch my new broom. He's so adorable!

Before class, I ran up to deposit my new broom and ran back down in time for class. I walked in to the Transfiguration classroom, and spotted Chloe immediately.

It looked as though her friends had gone all out for her as well. She was wearing a ridiculous tiara, and had boxes of presents surrounding her.

I took a deep breath and pulled the small package out of my bag and made my way to her.

"I can't believe you guys gave this silly tiara a temporary sticking charm! I look stupid!" Chloe exclaimed, although she was smiling. She was an attention whore, through and through.

"It'll only last for the day!" one of her friends replied smiling.

I cleared my throat.

"Chloe?" I said quietly.

She turned.

"Happy birthday," I said and handed her the package.

"Happy birthday to you too," she said, taking the package and in turn, handing me one.

"Thanks," I said and turned to make my way to my desk, but not before spotting a beautiful necklace that only my parents could have sent to her.

"What did you get from mum and dad?" she called to my back.

"A new broom. You?"

She held up the necklace.

"It's nice," I said.

"Thanks," she replied and turned back to her friends.

After classes, and after dinner, my friends saw it fit to bombard me with presents.

I got tons of joke stuff from Fred and George, of course. I figured it'd come in useful in payback for Angelina and Alicia waking me up so early, and for Oliver when practice started at 5 a.m. Angelina and Alicia both pitched in for a really expensive shirt from this boutique in Hogsmeade that I had been eyeing for months. Alexander gave me a broom servicing kit. (That was kind of ironic…) Oliver, who waited until it was just the two of us, gave me a necklace. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was a thin gold chain, with a small, delicate golden heart pendant.

"Oliver, you didn't have to," I said as I lifted my hair so he could put the necklace on me.

"I know, but I saw it, and I knew you'd love it," he said and I let my hair down.

"Well, thanks, a lot. It's really beautiful, I really do love it," I replied.

"Good," Oliver said and kissed me.

Later that night, in the privacy of my bed, I opened the package Chloe gave me. Inside was a little goldcharm bracelet. Tears in my eyes, I pulled it out and held it up to the light of my wand. There wasone small charm on it already. It was a delicate pink heart that said 'Sisters Forever' on it. I wiped some tears off my face, and placed the bracelet back in its' box.

"Nox," I whispered and lay back on my pillows.

I smiled as I fell asleep.

**Oliver's POV**

March faded into April, which meant one thing. Quidditch Finals. I was growing nervous. It was my last year, and I had to win. There was no other option.

I grew more manic with my practices, getting them up at 4:30 in the morning and yelling at them when something went wrong.

One morning, the team didn't even show up. Needless to say, I was PISSED. I had even told them to come at 6 instead of 5 or 4:30. I thought I was being nice.

I stormed into the Great Hall, to find my three Chasers sitting, eating and talking.

"I thought I told you to be in the change room an hour ago!" I yelled as I approached them.

"Listen Oliver…" Angelina started.

"No! You listen! I told you to be at practice and I expect you to be there! We are going to win this year, and if this is what it takes, then so be it!" I yelled.

"Oliver!" Katie yelled, "You need to stop treating us like this! We're not animals! We need sleep!"

"You don't understand, Katie!"

"What don't I understand Oliver? Your desperate need to win? We know, we have it too! So stop trying to kill us!"

I stood tight lipped and stony eyed.

Katie looked to Angelina and Alicia, who shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's go, I have some homework I can finish before class starts," Katie said to Angelina and Alicia as she rolled her eyes. They stood up and left.

I grumbled and sat down. I might as well eat as long as I'm here.

After my breakfast, I went up to my room to change and gather my things for classes.

Katie spent most of the day not talking to me. She answered any of my questions stiffly and gave me dirty looks the rest of the time.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her in the Common Room later that night.

"Umm, do you remember yelling at me thing morning?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"I know, but I meant it when I said that you have to lighten up on us. We're doing our best."

"I know, I'm just really scared we're going to lose."

"It's ok. I do understand that," she said and we sat on a couch together, "But we're not going to lose."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know, I just am. I have faith in our team."

"Thanks," I said and pulled her into me.

"Love you Oliver," she said sweetly.

"Love you too Buttercup," I told her.

Katie laughed.

"Buttercup?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Not at all. I love it."

"Good. Buttercup," I said and kissed her.

The next two weeks past quickly for me. The Quidditch Final was approaching, and I was growing more and more nervous. Practices were almost everyday. I didn't even relax during Easter Holidays.

The morning of the final, I woke up early. I felt terrible. It turned out that I'd only slept 3 hours. Ignoring the fact that I was dead tired, I got out of bed and showered.

Sitting on my bed, I watched my clock until it was time to go to the hall for breakfast. I didn't eat, but I made sure everyone else did. I would eat later. I was too nervous to eat.

The next hour was a blur. We went to the change rooms, talked some about tactics to use against Slytherin, and went out to the pitch.

It was a lovely day, but I didn't notice. All I cared about is that I could see.

"Oliver?" Katie said.

"Hm?" I said and turned.

"Calm down," she said and kissed my cheek.

I nodded, for my mouth was too dry to talk.

I don't remember walking out to the middle of the pitch, shaking Flint's hand or hearing the whistle. I did remember flying into the air and feeling the nervousness fall from me. I had no time to worry; I only had time to win.

I set my eyes on the Quaffle only letting my eyes leave it when I saw it go in the Slytherin hoops and during penalty shots for Gryffindor. I wasn't going to lose this game.

I cursed at myself when Flint scored. Although we were ahead 30 – 10, it was no excuse to let the Quaffle in. I cursed when the next Slytherin goal was scored, though not as badly, because we were ahead 70 – 20.

We scored again and my heart soared. Shortly after, Harry caught my attention. He and Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, were battling for the Snitch.

"Come on Harry! You can do it!" I screamed. I shut my eyes, and opened them when I heardheart stopping yells from the crowd.

Sure enough, Harry swooped up, holding the ball of gold in his fist. My jaw dropped, and I stopped breathing for a moment. I couldn't hear the screams of the crowd; I was yelling louder. My tears blurred my vision, and I flew to Harry, wrapping my arms around his neck and breaking down completely into his shoulder.

The team as a whole floated down to the ground, where Dumbledore awaited us with the Cup.

"Congratulations Mr. Wood," he said, and handed the Cup to me.

I took it, my throat closed off in ecstatic joy.

I held it in the air, tears streaming down my face and all, causing the Gryffindor supporters to scream even louder.

I passed it off to the twins, who later passed it to Katie, Angelina and Alicia, who were frantically screaming, "We've won! We've won the Cup!"

I stood watching her and wiping the happy tears off my face. She passed the Cup to Harry and turned to me. She ran to me, jumping up and wrapping her arms around me neck.

"I told you Oliver!" she yelled above the crowd.

"Don't rub it in!" I shouted and hugged her tightly.

I stood there, feeling like I was on top of the world.

"Mr. Wood, may I speak to you?" a male voice asked me.

I turned. I couldn't believe who it was.

"Yeah, of course," I said, setting Katie down and turning to her, "I'll talk to you back in the Common Room?"

"Yeah, I'll be around the huge party somewhere," she said and took off.

"Hello," I said to the man and extended my hand, "Oliver Wood."

"I know, I've had my eye on you the entire game," he said and shook my hand, "I'm Edmund James, Head Coach of Puddlemere United. I'd like to ask you if you would consider being our Reserve Keeper for next season."

"Consider? Sir, it'd be an honour to be part of your team. You were the second best team last season!" I replied excitedly.

"I'm happy to hear that. Here's your contract. Read it over and send it to me by owl by the end of June," he said smiling and handing me a stack of papers.

"Thank you, sir. Have a great day!" I said as he walked away.

"I'd tell you the same, but I think you're day has already been great," he said, "Bye, Oliver."

Wow. I was being signed! I couldn't believe it; my dream had just come true. I made my way up to the castle, showered and headed to the biggest party the Gryffindor Common Room had ever seen.

I walked into the room, and was almost blasted back out by the sound. The room was packed, to say the least.

"Oliver!" the room chanted, "Make a speech!" Geez, you would have thought I'd just been made president!

I smiled. "Well, we won!"

The crowd yelled.

"And, I'd like you all to know, that I've just been signed to Puddlemere United as a Reserve Keeper!" I said and held up the papers.

The crowd yelled even louder.

I spotted Katie amidst the crowd. She was smiling, but it kept faltering. I shot her a concerned look, but she shook her head.

The crowd turned away from me and back to the party.

"Katie?" I asked as I made my way to her.

"Congrats Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you!" she said and kissed me.

"Thanks, but what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing! Why would anything be wrong? We won, and you got a deal! Nothing's wrong!" she said.

She smiled again, and grabbed a butterbeer from Fred and George.

"I'm going to go, people to see, you know," she said and walked away.

I was left feeling like crap.

"Don't worry about her, it's just a shock. She's really happy for you," Angelina said from behind me.

I nodded, and walked off to talk and drink and be merry, hoping that Katie would be better in the morning.

Shewasn't. She woke up late, avoiding looking me in the eye and holding my hand during breakfast.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked her gently.

"Nah, I have homework to catch up on. I need to start studying too," she said and left the table saying nothing else.

I watched her leave. I was confused.

"Why is she so distant?" I asked Angelina.

"It's… You know what? Don't worry about it. She just has to work some things out."

"What is it? I want to know why she's being so distant towards me! Does she want to break up with me?"

"_No!_ She thinks you're going to break up with her! She's putting space between you two to cushion a possible blow."

"What? That's… that's… that's crazy! I don't want to break up with her at all!"

"Listen, you have to see it from her point of view. You just got a major deal from a huge Quidditch team. With that comes fame, money, women…"

"She knows I want to be with her!"

"I know she does, but you have to talk to her about it, not me."

I grumbled and walked out of the hall.

**Katie's POV**

"_Must not think about Oliver,"_ I thought to myself as I read through my Potions text.

I heard the portrait open. My cheeks went red. I knew it was Oliver. I looked up against my own advice.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he asked me.

"What's there to talk about?"

"The fact that you're mad I got signed."

"I'm not mad! I'm very happy for you! I know it's been your dream since forever!"

"Then why are you so distant?"

My cheeks went a deeper shade of red.

"Because," I started, "I've seen what pro Quidditch can do to a couple. My uncle was a famous Keeper. He had everything. A wife, two kids, and more mistresses then I could count. What do you want me to say Oliver? I'm scared."

"There's nothing to worry about! Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"With your life?"

"Yes. Now what are you getting at?"

"I'm not your uncle, I'm Oliver. Trust me when I say that I love you, and I want to be with you. Only you. I'm not like that."

"I do trust you."

"Good."

The rest of April was relaxing. No Quidditch, no major strain for studying. I had my OWL's this year, but I'd gotten in the habit of making sure I had studied everything I was taught when I was taught it, so all studying would only be revision and practicing. Pretty smart if you ask me.

May brought more homework, a bit more stress. I was starting to worry that I didn't know as much as I thought I did. I started messing up dates, potions ingredients, and certain words in spells. While practicing a freezing charm with Alicia, I accidentally hit her with a stream of water.

"I'm going to fail!" I wailed to her.

"No you're not. You're one of the smartest people in our year. You're just getting frustrated. Maybe you should take the night off. You know, relax, let everything fall into place," she said, and dried herself off, "A deserved break can be a good study habit."

"I know. I just feel like I know nothing though," I replied and sat on an armchair.

"That means you've been studying too much. Go outside, take a walk," she said.

"Do you want to come?"

"Can't. I actually need to study."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes then. I'm just going around the castle."

"Alright, I'll see you then!"

I walked out. I slowly walked through the corridors, trying to free myself from thinking. Not easy, let me tell you. I just walked along, trying to think of anything but school.

I started to think about Oliver, when I suddenly saw him walk out of the owlery with a smirk on his face.

"Oliver?" I asked happily.

"Katie, hi!" he replied, a guilty glint in his eye.

"What are you doing?"

"Not a lot. Taking a study break."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing, never you mind," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you up to Oliver?" I asked and poked him in the side.

"Nothing."

"Fine. Be that way."

"I will."

I didn't find out what Oliver was hiding. Not until the day after exams were done, when I was sitting under a huge oak tree by the lake by myself, thinking about what was going to happen. Oliver would be graduating, and I'd never see him here again. I was depressed.

"Hey Buttercup, I've been looking for you every where!" Oliver said and sat down beside me.

"Sorry, I just needed to be by myself for a while," I replied and bit down on the side of my cheek to stop myself from crying.

"Sad?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be. I'll come visit you this summer, and you can visit me."

"I know, but it's still hard. You won't be back next year. And you'll have practice all the time!"

"Don't think about that. Hey, do you remember the day when you saw me coming from the Owlery acting all suspicious?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's because I was getting a present for you."

"I don't need any present."

"Oh well. But I can only give it to you if you promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You have to go to my Graduation Ball with me."

I laughed. "I promise."

"Good. Here you go."

I took the box from his hand and opened it. Inside was another box, and then another, and another. I finally reached the smallest box and opened it.

"More jewellery Oliver?" I asked and took out a thin gold band.

"It's a special ring."

"How so?"

"It's a promise ring."

"I don't need a ring for you to promise me something."

"Stop being a loser and let me finish," Oliver said and playfully punched my shoulder.

"Go on," I said and giggled.

"I wanted you to have this so whenever you look at it, you know that I really care for you, and that I love you. So, I promise that I'll be faithful and loyal to you only. I also promise that I'll do my best to spend as much time with you as I possibly can," he said, taking the ring out of my hand and placing it on the middle finger of my left hand.

"You don't promise to love me?" I asked with a smile.

"I thought it was just a given."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you so much Oliver. I love it."

"Now all you need is a set of earrings, and then I'm done buying jewellery for you."

I laughed. "Sounds good."


	13. The Graduation Ball

Thanks to:  
brw1001  
SashaBT245  
pokethepenguin01  
Kit Merlot  
Selenes Song  
xThe-Ravenx (3x's)  
TooSweet4Words

You guys are the greatest! I hope you enjoy!

A/N: I hope you don't mind this chapter, there is naughty activity again. And I know they wear dress robes for formal occasions, but this is my story, and I want dresses!

And for all those readers of 'Who do you Love?', I finally have chapter 9 up!

Chapter Thirteen: The Graduation Ball

**Katie's POV**

"Katie, Katie! You'll never guess what just happened to me!" Angelina shrieked.

I set down the book that I'd been reading and looked up at her.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Alexander just asked me to go with him to his Graduation Ball!" she said and fell onto my bed in a fit of giggles.

"Did he really? That's wonderful!"

"I know! He said he'd wanted to ask me for a long time!"

"I'm so happy for you!" I said and hugged her.

"_It's about time he asked her,_" I thought.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, "I have no idea! It's such short notice!"

"Well, a gown. It's lilac, strapless. Nothing spectacular," I replied.

"I bet you'll look wonderful; lilac will look amazing with your eyes. I have nothing," Angelina said, slightly crestfallen.

"Well do you have anything in your trunk?" I asked.

"I don't think so," she replied, throwing things out of her trunk.

"Well, we'll go shopping then," I said to her and pulled my cloak out of my trunk.

**Oliver's POV**

The ball was in a day, and I was busy cleaning my dorm room. I had a surprise in store for Katie, and this room had to be spotless.

I flicked my wand and all my textbooks and notes tidied themselves and landed in my trunk with a 'thump'. A swish and my clothes landed on top of my books, neatly folded. A wave, and my bed was made and the floor was cleansed of cookie crumbs, old notes and other junk.

I sat down on my bed satisfied. I loved being a wizard.

"Oliver Wood, cleaning? I thought I never see that day," Alexander said as he entered our room.

"I know, it's bloody amazing," I replied with a smirk.

"I'd say. Why are you cleaning?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"No particular reason. Just thought it could use a clean-up," I replied, non-chalant.

"Good one, Wood. You never clean. What are you up to? Perhaps aspiring to bring a pretty little blonde Quidditch Chaser up here after the ball?" Alexander asked, a knowing look on his face.

"No!" I declared, blushing.

"Maybe…" I added as Alexander started to laugh.

"I knew it!" he said.

"Whatever happens up here is completely up to her! I'm not planning on that, but I'll be prepared if it happens."

Alexander laughed harder.

"Shut up. Jerk," I said and let out a little chuckle.

"Hey, that wasn't called for. I'm just looking out for Katie," he said and sat on his bed, beside mine.

"I know. So did you ask Angelina yet?" I asked.

"Ye… Wait, how did you know? I didn't tell you!" Alexander exclaimed and blushed like I had moments before.

"It was blatantly obvious; you always stared at her like I did Katie. You might as well just come out with it earlier," I said, taking my turn to laugh.

"Well thanks," he said and turned away.

"For what?"

"Nothing."

I laughed harder.

**Katie's POV**

"What about this one?" I asked hopefully, holding up a beautiful curve clinging white dress, "It'd look gorgeous with your skin!"

Angelina looked at it optimistically.

"No, I don't think so," she replied after a few moments of thought, "It's not 'me'."

"Alright, well," I said and went back to one of the many racks in the store. I riffled through them for a moment and pulled out a mint green tea dress.

"This?"

"No."

"_This_?" I asked and showed her dark plum gown.

"No."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Katie, I know you're trying. I really appreciate it."

I gave her a small smile and went back to the racks.

"Oh, Katie, I found it!" I heard Angelina squeal.

I looked up to find her just shutting the door.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"I can't even describe it! It's so beautiful!" she replied.

"How about a colour? That's a start," I said exasperated.

"It's red with bits of gold… Oh, you just have to see it!"

"Then come out!" I said sternly.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming…" she said and opened the door.

My jaw dropped and I covered my open mouth.

"It's gorgeous!" I claimed.

It was. The red satiny dress fell to the floor, sweeping around Angelina's dark ankles beautifully. A thin red and gold band wound around the back of her neck. The bodice was laced with fine gold threadthat formed a flower-like pattern. It was an astounding dress, but it was in no way tacky or overdone.

"Do you really think so?" she asked modestly.

"Yes! You have to get this one!" I said almost instantly.

"I don't know if I can afford it!"

"I'll help you if you need me to," I said, "Because you absolutely have to get this dress. You look beautiful in it! Alexander won't know what hit him!"

Angelina looked at the price tag warily. A smile of relief took over her.

"I can. But just barely," she said and smiled wider.

I smiled back.

**Oliver's POV**

"Where were you two?" I asked Katie and Angelina from the couch as they climbed through the portrait, giggling like there was no tomorrow, "It's pretty late."

"Shopping," Katie responded, "Is that ok?"

"Yes, I just wasn't sure where you were," I said and rose to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, we went to Hogsmeade. Katie and I found the most beautiful dress for the ball tomorrow night," Angelina said, radiating happiness.

"Ah yes, the famed ball. I can't wait," I said and grinned at Katie.

"We can't either," Katie said.

"I suppose you girls will want to go upstairs and giggle and then get a good nights' sleep for the ball tomorrow night," I said.

They nodded.

"Night Oliver!" Angelina said happily and bounced up the stairs to her room.

"Good night sweetheart," Katie said.

"Good night Buttercup," I whispered to her and gave her a deep kiss.

She giggled.

"I love you," she said quietly and kissed me back.

"Love you too," I replied and watched her follow Angelina.

I went to bed shortly after Katie and Angelina. I lay in my bed, thinking about Katie, and how beautiful I knew she'd look at the ball, which would start in less than 24 hours.

I don't know what time I fell asleep; it all just seemed to glide into one long dream. I woke up late, and felt wonderful. I was excited about tonight.

**Katie's POV**

"Oh my god, oh my god," I heard Angelina moan as I woke up.

"What is it?" I asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I did so.

"The ball is tonight, and I don't know how I'm going to do my hair, my nails, my makeup…"

"Angelina! Its ok, we'll figure it out. We still have…" I said and looked at my clock, "… nearly 9 hours to decide all of that."

"Nine hours? We'd better get going then! This is going to take all day!" Angelina yelped and jumped out of bed.

I laughed at her.

"This isn't funny, Katie. I'm really nervous!" she said and jumped on me.

"I know, I am too! But just relax; we're going to look great no matter what. We're two of the prettiest girls in the school!" I said and pushed her onto the floor.

"Thanks you two. I appreciate not being part of your 'pretty club!" Alicia said sullenly from her bed.

"I didn't say we were the two prettiest girls in school. You're included in our 'pretty club'," I said apologetically, "You're prettier then I am."

"Oh, I know," Alicia replied and smiled.

"Can _you _help us? We're clueless!" Angelina said and smacked my arm.

"Again, I know!" she said laughing, "But I'll try. I'm sure we can figure out something. You two shower first though."

After we had showered, we spent most of the morning searching through Alicia's 'Witch Weekly' stash looking for hair spells and charms for our nails and make-up. Angelina _finally_ decided to go for a gold theme. After lunch, Alicia and I charmed small chunks of her black hair gold. She decided to leave it down. Even without her dress on, I could tell she was going to look marvellous.

"How should I do my hair?" I asked and flipped yet another page.

"I think you should do it like that," Alicia said and pointed to the page I had turned to.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Definitely," Angelina said as she looked over my shoulder.

I sighed and said, "Let's do it."

**Oliver's POV**

"Jeez, these girls take forever," Alexander said from beside me, in his best dress robes of navy blue.

"I know, but I bet it'll be worth that wait," I replied and looked hopefully to the stairs. I nervously smoothed out the arms of my dark green robes.

"Hey Oliver and Alexander!" Alicia said chipper, "Katie and Angelina will be down in a minute."

"About time," I said jokingly, "What are they doing up there?"

"Finishing touches!" she said defensively, "You're a guy, you wouldn't understand."

"Sorry, sorry. It's getting on you know!" I said and pointed to my watch. There _were _only 15 minutes till it started.

"We're here, sorry," Angelina said as she came down the stairs.

My jaw dropped slightly. She looked stunning. If one didn't know she were Gryffindor, they would now. She was dressed in red and gold. Red dress, gold heeled shoes, red nails, and gold make-up on her eyes and cheeks. Stunning was the least I could think.

"It's ok," Alexander said, clearly smitten, and offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

She nodded and they left the Common Room.

"Katie?" I called.

"Yes?" she answered and appeared.

She was so beautiful I felt tears start to sting my eyes. She was dressed in a beautifulpurple dress that fit her perfectly. My eyes shifted to her face.

"Oh Katie, your hair, you've cut it…" I said, my voice breaking.

"I know, it looks stupid doesn't it?" she said and buried her face in her hands.

"Katie, it looks… looks… perfect."

Her near-waist length hair was gone. Instead, it fell just below her shoulder blades and was now layered around her face and it flipped out a little. And she had a fringe. It looked great on her. It fell right at the crease of her eyes and was parted to the side.

"Really?" she asked, her violet eyes sparkling up at me from behind silvery eye shadow.

"Yes." That was all I was able to say.

She sighed in relief. "I was so worried I'd look silly."

"You don't. At all," I replied. "Are you ready to head down?"

She nodded.

We walked out of the Common Room and down the Great Hall. All the seventh years and their dates had already entered. We entered and quickly met up with Alexander and Angelina.

"Wow Katie! You look great!" Alexander exclaimed when he saw her, giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks," she said blushing. I felt her hand sneak into mine. I smiled in a prideful sort of way, for I knew I was with the prettiest girl there.

For the next few hours, I held Katie in my arms, dancing with her, laughing with her.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear as we slow danced.

"I love you too," she whispered back and held me a bit closer. This was saying something because we were pretty close as it was!

"Do you want to go back up to my room?" I asked tentatively.

She looked up at me, an unfathomable look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said and took my hand, leading me out of the Great Hall.

We walked up the marble staircase silently. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it was more 'calm before the storm'. (In a good way, of course.)

As we reached the Fat Lady, I hoped that Alicia was in bed, so questions could be avoided. Katie mumbled the password, and we entered hand-in-hand. Still silently, we walked up the staircase and up to my room.

When we entered, Katie promptly shut the door behind us.

"I just want you to know that we can go as far as you want, no pressure. It's completely up to you," I said quietly, "Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to."

"I know," she said, equally quiet, "We'll just go with it."

She walked over to me and placed her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, kissing her back fiercely.

I pulled away from her and pulled back the hangings around my bed, revealing two candles, lit, that I'd magicked up against the wall earlier today. Katie smiled and picked up the deep red rose I'd placed on the pillow.

"You are such a romantic cheese ball," she said and raised the flower to her nose, smelling it.

"You wouldn't have it any other way, admit it," I replied and sat down on the bed, kicking my shoes off then watching her do the same.

"I know," Katie said and sat down beside me.

"Have you ever…?" I asked softly.

"No," she said, unabashed. "Have you?"

I looked at my feet and blushed. "No."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she said and held my hand in hers.

"I know. Other guys just don't understand my morals. I wanted to be in love before I had sex. I've never loved anyone like I love you, Katie."

"And I've never loved anyone like I love you," she said softly and kissed my cheek.

I looked at her. She seemed to be glowing in the light of the candles.

"I want to be with you tonight, Katie. But if you don't want to, I understand completely."

"I want to," she said almost immediately, "I've wanted to for a while."

"You're positive?" I asked.

"One hundred percent," she replied and stood.

And there in front of me, she removed the beautiful lilac dress from her body.

**Katie's POV**

In 15 minutes, I felt like I had changed. Like I had grown in someway. I was no longer a virgin, but I was completely comfortable with it. I was lying in Oliver's arms, my cheek up to his chest, quite content with what had just happened.

"Did it hurt much?" he asked softly.

"Not much. It felt a little awkward at first, but after a little while, it felt quite nice," I replied and smiled up at him.

"That's good. We'll have to do that again," he said, smiling back at me.

I laughed lightly. "I'd like that."

"Katie?" he asked.

"Yes?"

He kissed my forehead and then looked me directly in my eyes.

"I hope we're together forever," he said and hugged me tightly.

I smiled widely and buried my face in his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" I replied and looked up at him, "That was just so… so… sweet. I hope we are too."

He smiled at me again, and inside, I melted.

A/N: that last scene took me several tries, so i hope it was ok!


	14. Summertime Blues

Thanks to:  
Armr4sleep16 – thanks!  
Pokethepenguin01 – thanks for the very sweet review!  
Brw1001 – thanks to you as well!  
TheJazz (Ch7) – Loved your review… loved the part about the wine!  
TheJazz (Ch11) – what Katie was doing to Oliver is completely up to you and your imagination…  
TheJazz (Ch13) – tears eh? Awww, that's so sweet! I don't know about more smut, but I'll see what I can do ;)  
TooSweet4Words – Thank you for your review!  
Kit Merlot – I'm glad you approve, as there will probably be another one.  
Beexyanca – Thanks for liking my story!

Chapter Fourteen: Summertime Blues

**Oliver's POV**

"I can't believe this," Katie said quietly as we, and everyone else, made their way to the Hogsmeade train platform, "You're leaving the school forever."

"I know it's tough, but it'll be fine. You'll manage without me being here next year," I told her reassuringly.

"I know, but it'll be all summer too! You said it yourself; Puddlemere Training Camp has one of the most rigorous training curriculums! I'll never get to see you," Katie sulked.

"You will to," I said sternly, "so don't talk like that!"

Katie looked away, off at the distant castle behind us.

"I still can't believe it," she said off-handedly.

I didn't bother saying anything back. She'd been in a weird mood all day, and I didn't want to upset her.

We boarded the train five minutes later, finding and settling ourselves in a compartment.

Katie sat beside me, but didn't say a word until the Twins, Angelina, Alexander and Alicia left to stalk down the food trolley.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah… I guess… I'm sorry about my little insecure bit… I just don't know what to do. It feels like you're leaving me," she said softly, looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you. Trust me, I don't want to go off and leave you at home. But if you want me to quit Quidditch, give me the word and I'll do it," I said back.

"No!" Katie roared.

I sat back startled.

"I mean… I don't want you to quit, this is your dream! You're getting everything you've ever dreamed of, I'm not going to let myself get in your way!" she said fiercely and looked away from me.

I reached my hand out to her and placed it under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Quidditch is my dream, yes you're right on that, but you're my dream too, Katie, don't you understand that? I wouldn't have my Quidditch deal if it weren't for you. You've given me all the support in the world, ever since you joined the team. You had faith in me all along, you knew that I'd make it to this point even when I thought I wouldn't," I kissed her lips gently, "I love you, Katherine Sophia."

She smiled and I let go of her chin.

"I love you too, Oliver Michael."

She rested her head on my shoulder and took my hands into hers.

A couple hours later, the train pulled into the London station. Katie and I grabbed all of our stuff and got off.

"Are those your parents?" I asked and pointed to two people standing near the barrier that could only be her parents.

She looked to where I was pointing and nodded.

"Yep, that's them," she said and smiled sadly.

"I'll walk you over to them, my parents aren't here yet," I said and started toward the two fair-haired adults.

"Are you sure?" she said and caught up with me.

I nodded.

"You look like your mum you know," I said and smiled to her.

She rolled her eyes.

"So I've been told."

"Katie!" her mum cried and ran to her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Katie blushed and tried to wiggle her way out. When she succeeded, her dad quickly pulled her into another.

"Hi mum, dad," she said sweetly.

"Ah, who's this?" her mum asked.

"This is Oliver," Katie said and entwined her arm with mine.

Her mum smiled approvingly.

"Oliver Wood, pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bell," I said and held out my hand to both her parents. I noticed Katie's eyes came from her fathers' side.

"The pleasure is all ours. I'm Jennifer, and this is Tom," Katie's mum said.

Katie sighed in relief.

"Excuse us a moment," Jennifer said. She and Tom walked toward the train and gave Chloe a hug similar to the one they gave Katie.

"You're parents seem nice," I said.

"They are," she replied. She started to fiddle with the green V-neck tee shirt she was wearing.

"Hey, there's my brother, come meet him," I said and pointed to a tall, lean man walking toward us, holding a little girl.

I grabbed her hand and started toward him.

"Adam, hi!" I called as we approached him.

"How are you Oliver?" he asked and his eyes drifted to Katie. "Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Katie. Katie, Adam; Adam, Katie."

Adam is 10 years older then I am, divorced with a 3 year old daughter, Daphne.

"Uncle Ollie!" Daphne yelled.

"I missed you!" I said, taking the brunette girl from Adam and hugging her tightly.

"Who's that?" she asked and pointed to Katie.

"I'm Katie," she said.

"You're really pretty. I like your purple eyes," Daphne said.

Katie blushed. "Thanks."

"Well Oliver, we'd better get going, mum has a whole 'thing' set up for you," Adam said as I put Daphne down, "She's been planning it since you told her about your Quidditch deal."

"Alright, you two go ahead, I'll catch up," I said and turned to Katie.

"So this is it," she said and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Don't say that, I promise we'll see one another. I love you, Buttercup," I said and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too," she said.

**Katie's POV**

"So you haven't seen him at all this summer?" Angelina asked as she jumped onto my bed.

"Nope. All I keep getting are these letters saying how much he loves all the practices and his teammates. It's so cute and so annoying all at once," I said and sat down beside her.

Growing tired of waiting for a visit from Oliver, I decided to invite Angelina and Alicia for a girls' weekend. Angelina had just arrived and we were waiting for Alicia to arrive.

"I'm sorry. How long has it been?" she asked and looked around my room.

"Two and a half weeks. But at least I hear from him every other day. It could be worse. I suppose," I mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon," she said and we laid back on my pillows, "You've changed your room again."

"I know. I couldn't stand the sunshine yellow anymore," I said.

"Lilac is really your colour," she mentioned, "Where's Chloe?"

"Off with her new boyfriend," I said.

"Who? Since when?" she asked.

"Roger Davies! Can you believe it? I guess they've been together since May, so about a month," I said.

"Roger, eh? Well… He's not exactly my cup of tea," she replied.

"Only because he's a Ravenclaw and is on his house team. Anyway, how's Alexander? I haven't talked to him since school ended."

"He's great, we're great… I think I love him Kitty," she said and looked at me.

"First of all, I'm very, VERY happy for you, and second, don't call me Kitty!" I exclaimed and hit her with a pillow.

Angelina laughed at me.

"You're so mean," I said sarcastically.

"Oh well," she replied and hit me over the head with a throw pillow.

I looked at her darkly. "I'm going to go see if Alicia is here."

"Here I am!" Alicia said brightly and set her stuff next to Alicia's.

Angelina and I jumped off the bed and gave Alicia a huge bear hug.

"We've missed you!" I yelled and squeezed her tighter.

"Thanks guys," she said in a restricted kind of voice and we let her go. "What have I missed so far?"

"Not a lot," I said, "We talked about Oliver and how I haven't seen him yet, and then about Angelina being in love with Alexander. So how's George?"

"Good. I just came from the Burrow actually," Alicia said and blushed.

"Aw!" Angelina and I yelled out, causing Alicia to blush harder.

"You two suck!" she said and we all fell onto my bed laughing.

There's nothing like a girls' weekend to make you realize that guys aren't everything.

**Oliver's POV**

"There is no way in _hell_ that that is _your_ girlfriend," Geoff O'Riley, the Puddlemere Reserve Seeker, said to me as I showed him a picture of Katie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said and looked at the picture. I was missing Katie like crazy.

"Well look at her. She's practically perfection and you're… you're… not," he said with a smile, brushing his auburn hair out of his green eyes.

I pushed him hard, causing him to fall off the bench.

"O'Riley, Wood! Quit acting up!" the coach yelled at us, "Pay attention!"

"Sorry," we replied in unison.

"Seriously Oliver, is it your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes! Why don't you believe me?" I exclaimed.

"She's too hot for you," Geoff replied.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean she's not my girlfriend," I said.

He laughed. "You're delusional, Wood."

"I should kick your Irish ass," I said in my thickest Scottish accent.

"But you won't," he said.

I scoffed and turned my attention to Mia Long, a reserve Chaser.

"He's right you know," the skinny dirty-blonde girl said, "She's way too hot for you."

"What have you got against me?" I asked them.

"Nothing. She's drop dead gorgeous, she looks like she should be hanging of the arm of a pro player, not some reserve," Mia said.

I scoffed again.

"We're kidding Wood, calm down," Geoff said and slapped my shoulder.

Geoff, Mia and I had become close friends during our practices. I could easily relate to Mia, because she and her boyfriend were apart too. She was here in Scotland with Puddlemere, while her boyfriend was back in England. At least Katie and I were in the same country. Geoff was really laid back and we loved to joke around with one another. He was like my brother away from home. We were on the First Reserve team, meaning we were the first to go on if one of the pros got hurt, and were currently watching the Second.

"What's going on over there?" Mia said and pointed down to the benches were the pros were. They liked to separate themselves from us.

We shielded our eyes from the July sun and saw that the actual Puddlemere players were hollering and shouting at someone who had just walked onto the sidelines. I saw Scott Johnson, pro Keeper and star man, stand up and stop whoever it was.

"Must be a girl," Mia laughed.

Geoff and I got up and looked to Scott and the mystery girl.

"Men," she scoffed.

We laughed when he started putting the moves on her and when she totally blew him off and walked right by him. We laughed harder when he sat down with a look of indignation on his face.

"Hey… That's your supposed 'girlfriend'," Geoff said as I sat down.

"What-?" I asked and got back up.

Sure enough, Katie was walking toward me. For a moment, I was stunned. She was beautiful. She was wearing a white tank top, jeans and a pair of thong sandals. I scrambled over the bench and ran to her. If I hadn't grabbed a hold of her, I'm sure she would have flown a few metres backward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I squeezed her tightly.

"I couldn't be away from you any longer. I called your mum and she told me about your practice today. I thought you guys would have been done by now," she said squeezing me back.

"How did you get here?"

"My mum. Side-Along Apparation. Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and let her go, "I've been trying to convince Geoff that you're actually my girlfriend. He kept saying you're too hot for me."

"She still is!" Geoff yelled from the bench.

Katie smiled and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Just ignore him," I said.

"Will do," she said and I laughed.

"I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much," I said and hugged her again.

"I missed you too," she said and buried her face in my shoulder, "I can't stay long."

"I figured," I replied and let her go.

"Will you have a break soon?" she asked, looking up hopefully at me.

"No idea, I'm sorry," I replied.

"It's ok. I'd better go, mum is probably freaking out," she said and pulled me into another hug.

"I love you Katie," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she said and we kissed.

"I'll write to you soon," I said as she started to walk away.

"I can't wait," she said back.

With one last look, she left the field.

I looked to Scott and smiled. He was glaring spitefully at me.

"I told you she was my girlfriend," I said to Geoff as I sat down beside him.

"Shut up," he said.

**Katie's POV**

I groaned as I heard the doorbell chime. I looked over at my clock and groaned again. 7:30 am. Who would be here at such an unnatural hour?

"_Maybe it's Chloe! Maybe she didn't come home last night_!" I thought to myself and jumped out of bed to catch her. After all, I didn't hear her come in last night.

I ran to the door, unlocked it and ripped it open. There was Oliver, standing in a blue Puddlemere shirt and tan shorts.

"Oliver!" I screamed, "What are you doing here?" I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. It had been nearly a month since I saw him last.

"I'm on my break, I'm here to take you away for a week of together time at my house," he said, holding onto me tightly.

"Really?" I asked excitedly, "The full 7 days, 25th to the 31st?"

"Yes."

"And we can have a party on your birthday?" I asked.

"I've told everyone to be at my place on the 29th," he said and let me down.

"What about my parents?"

"I wrote to them awhile ago and asked them if it would be ok."

"And?"

"It'll be fine," I heard my mum say from behind me.

With that, I showered, dressed in a light purple tee shirt and a jean skirt and packed for Oliver's. I was ready in an hour.

"Ready?" he asked and I held onto his arm tightly.

"Ready," I replied.

With a 'pop' and a few uncomfortable moments, we were standing outside of the Wood residence.

I smiled at the one-storey country house. A small pathway lined with flowers lead to the white door.

"Come on, mum wants to meet you," Oliver said and grabbed my hand.

"Oliver, Katie you're here!" Mrs. Wood said as she bustled out the door.

She pulled Oliver into a hug and kissed his cheek, and then moved on to give me the same.

"Oh, Adam said you were pretty, but Oliver has found an absolute beauty! My dear, you must come in, I've made breakfast…" she said and ushered me into the house.

I smiled again and let Mrs. Wood bring me into the cozy home.

"Where are my manners?" she said suddenly, "I'm Sara, Oliver's mother, obviously, and here is Oliver's father, Michael." She pointed to a burly man already sitting at the table.

"You look like your dad," I said and turned to Oliver.

"So I've been told," he replied smiling and put his hand in the small of my back, "Come sit down, mum makes great pancakes."

After a delicious and filling breakfast, Oliver showed me the house.

"Here's your room," he said and opened the door to a small, but pleasant room. Everything was white.

"It's so pretty," I said casually as I noticed the view to the backyard.

"It is now… This used to be Adam's room," Oliver said with a laugh, "You can throw your stuff on the bed, I want to show you the backyard. We have a mini Quidditch pitch and everything."

After a couple quick games of Quidditch, Oliver took me to a small creek by his house. We sat side by side, cuddled, and while our mouths were moving, no talking was taking place what-so-ever.

We arrived back at Oliver's house a few hours later, receiving some knowing glances from Mrs. Wood.

"Oliver," she said, "Jim called for you. You are to call him back, I think he's trying to arrange to see you tonight."

"Thanks, mum," he said and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

"Hi, Mrs. Collins? Is Jim there? It's Oliver Wood calling him back. Yes, I'm done school. No, it wasn't that bad," Oliver said and winked at me, "Mrs. Collins, may I please speak to Jim? Don't worry, it's ok. Thanks."

I giggled.

"Hello, Jim! It's Oliver. Yeah, I'm doing great! Yourself? Ah, that's good. You want me to come over tonight for a party?" he said and glanced at me. I nodded in agreement, "That'd be great. Do you mind if I bring a guest of my own? Excellent. Oh, and before you go, have you invited Charlotte? You have? No, no it's ok, you just know how she can be when I'm around. Ok, we'll be there around 9, bye."

"Who's Charlotte?" I asked curiously.

"Ex-girlfriend. She didn't take the break-up well, and she still thinks she has a chance," he said casually, "Even though it was over a year ago."

"Why did you guys break-up?" I asked.

"Well, I sort of had a crush on someone else and wanted myself available in case she came around," he said and smiled at me.

"Oh," I said blushing.

**Oliver's POV**

"Nervous?" I asked Katie as we stood on Jim's front porch, waiting for him to come to the door.

"No, I'm excited to meet your friends," she replied and shook her bangs out of her eyes.

"You look really hot," I said referring to her white halter and tight blue jeans.

"I know," she said back.

The door opened.

"Hey Jim," I said.

"Hey Oliver, and hello you," he said and I noticed his dark eyes checking out Katie.

"Hi, I'm Katie," she said and stepped in right by him.

"Ooo, she is hot!" he whispered to me.

"I know," I replied and walked in as well.

"Oi! Everyone! Look who finally decided to come back to Aberdeen!" Jim called out and some people came over to me.

"Hi guys, nice to see you all again," I said, "And this is Katie." I pulled her in next to me.

"So is this the girl you were bitching about over Christmas?" Simon, another close friend of mine, said.

I laughed, "Yeah, this is her."

Katie smiled and I kissed her cheek.

"Oliver!" I heard a girl say from behind Katie and me.

I turned.

"Carrie!" I exclaimed and gave her a hug. Carrie and I look very similar, brown hair and dark blue eyes. We're also the same age.

"Is this the infamous Katie?" she asked and looked to Katie.

"The one and only," I said, "Katie, this is my cousin Carrie. Mum has been telling everyone about you."

"Oh," Katie said blushing, "It's great to meet you Carrie."

"Come on, let's go meet everyone. Oliver, get us something to drink!" Carrie said and dragged Katie off.

I was making my way through throngs of people trying to get to Katie and Carrie when I stopped frozen in my tracks. Charlotte had sat down beside Katie.

Charlotte is in no way unattractive, physically. She has long dark hair and dark eyes, with a dark heart to match. She's not a nice person by any means. We dated for a month when I realized how cruel she could be.

I walked over and stood in front of Katie, Carrie and Charlotte.

"I think it's time you left, Charlotte," I said to icily.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," she said and stood up. She leaned in to kiss me when I saw Katie stand and push her away.

"I don't think so," she said to Charlotte, "He's mine."

"Yeah Charlotte, go be a whore somewhere else," Carrie piped up from the couch.

"I can do whatever I want," she said ran her hand down my arm.

"As can we," I said and set the drinks I'd brought over down on the little table, "Come on Katie, we're leaving. Sorry Carrie."

"I understand," Carrie said.

I grabbed Katie's hand and we left the house, leaving a snarling Charlotte behind.

"I'm sorry about that," I said to Katie as we walked down the street.

"It's ok," Katie said, "She just really doesn't get the point, does she?"

"No. I don't think she ever will," I replied, "Here, we'll apparate from here."

When we arrived back at the front door of my house, I turned to Katie and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too," she whispered, and I held her a little tighter.

**Katie's POV**

_Tap, tap, tap._

My eyes opened. I had just settled into bed and was close to falling asleep when I heard the window. Figuring it was just a figment of my imagination, or that I just wasn't used to the noises in this house, I closed my eyes.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Ok, now that definitely wasn't my imagination. I threw the covers off me, stood up and looked out the window.

"Open up," Oliver mouthed.

I quickly opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, floored by his romantic gesture.

"Come on, we're going to sneak out for a while," he said.

"We can't… Can we?" I asked.

"Yes, now come on before we get caught," Oliver said and helped me out the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he picked up a blanket and we started running through the humid night toward the forest behind Oliver's house, the moonlight guiding us.

"Back to the creek," he said.

A few minutes later, we reached the spot we were at earlier that day.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as Oliver put his hands on my hips.

"You didn't think we'd go this whole week without being with one another did you?" he said and I felt his hands slither up my shirt and rest on my waist.

"Well, I _did_," I said.

I felt him grind into me as he kissed my neck.

"Well, you were wrong," he replied, whispering harshly into my ear.

I kissed his lips roughly, "I want you Oliver."

He pulled away from me and spread out a blanket on the ground, lying down as he did so.

"I'm all yours," he whispered, and I joined him on the blanket.

As soon as I had lain down, Oliver rolled and rested on top of me. Our lips met and I wanted him more and more. Clothes started coming off and soon, Oliver and I were naked, the humid air like a thick blanket laying on us and the moonlight giving us selected views of one another as the trees gently swayed above. And then, for the second time in my life, I felt Oliver slide into me.

That night, we made love twice more. And every night for the rest of the week, we would sneak out and make love two or three times. The only exception was Oliver's eighteenth birthday, on July 29th, because there were so many people at Oliver's house, it was impossible to sneak away. I made sure I made up for it the next night.

The 31st arrived, way too quickly for my liking.

"I don't want to leave," I said to Oliver as we did the breakfast dishes.

"I don't want you to leave," he replied, "But I've got to go back to the Puddlemere training centre, you know that."

"I know. I just don't want to end such a great week," I replied and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Me either," he said and kissed my forehead, "But I'll come to see you soon."

I smiled weakly.

Oliver took my left hand, and took off the promise ring he'd given me before school was over.

"What are you doing?" I asked, almost hysterical.

"I'm not breaking up with you, silly," he said and smiled warmly. He took the ring and instead of sliding it back on my middle finger, he slid it on my ring finger.

"Umm… Oliver…" I started.

"It's not an engagement thing," he said, "It's just so you know that I'm truly dedicated to you – to us. We'll wait a few years before an engagement."

"That's good, I'm a bit young right now," I said, "But thank you, Oliver, this means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me," he whispered and kissed me gently.

A/N: I hope that wasn't too long… or bad.


	15. Evil, Thy Name Is Leola

Thanks to:  
Armr4sleep16 – thanks for reviewing, I hope you don't hate me for this chapter!  
Emelinee – Thanks! I was going to get them drunk, but the chapter was long as it was!  
Jenny – hehe… Thanks…  
TheJazz – Your review made me blush, I'm so happy you loved it, like I said earlier, don't hate me for this one.  
Pokethepenguin01 – I actually thought the same song!  
Kit Merlot – I didn't want to end the chapter, I could have gone on forever with it.  
Cho-Look-Alike – thanks for the 4 great reviews, and thanks for pushing me to that 100 review mark!

Chapter Fifteen: Evil, thy name is Leola

A/N: This takes place a year after chapter 14.

**Oliver's POV**

"C'mon, Scott, you great lump, catch the damn ball!" I mumbled to myself as I sat on the sidelines of the Puddlemere stadium. I buried my face in my hands as the Quaffle flew right by Scott Johnson, supposed prodigy of Keeping, and into the hoops.

I was currently disappointed that we were losing, terribly, to the _Cannons._ That's right, Puddlemere, second in ranks, was losing to the Chudley Cannons. They're NINTH in the league. We're SECOND. This makes no sense!

"Dammit Johnson!" coach Edmund James yelled and blew the whistle for a time out, "Get down here now!"

Scott, looking rather pissed off, flew down.

"What is it?" he asked ferociously as he landed.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? You're playing like shit!" Edmund said violently.

"I AM NOT!" Scott roared.

"You're letting in pretty much every ball they throw at you. That is playing like shit!"

"I'm saving them too!"

"No you're not!"

I smiled discreetly. I didn't like Scott much, he was too arrogant and conceited, plus he'd been playing terribly lately. I think his day had passed.

"Scott, I've had enough of this bullshit. You're off the team!" Edmund yelled and pointed to the locker room doors.

"You can't kick me off, I've got a contract!"

"Fine! You're _suspended_. OFF!"

Scott's dark eyes grew a reddish colour and he stormed off the field.

Edmund rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Wood, get on the field. And don't let any damn Quaffles in."

"Wha-what?" I asked.

"Get. On. The. Field. NOW."

"Ok," I said quietly and flew up to the hoops.

My heart was racing. I was playing pro Quidditch. I gripped my broom handle tightly and took in the sights. I floated high above everyone. I couldn't believe that I was here, playing pro. Things were taking place at the speed of light, but I could follow it flawlessly. The balls seemed to fly in slow motion. I loved it.

We were now losing by only one hundred points. Not bad, but I would prefer if we were ahead. But I guess everyone wants to be ahead. I caught a glimpse of the Snitch and felt the wind as two Seekers flew just a few metres behind me.

I looked to the stands and saw Katie sitting in the front row of the stands, behind the Puddlemere benches. She was watching the game in awe. She loved Quidditch almost as much as I did, so I made sure to get her as many cheap (or free) tickets as I could, although I just think she liked to see me. I smiled; it'd been over a year, and I was still as happy as ever.

I pulled my attention back to the game. I couldn't disappoint today, this might be my chance to be promoted.

After several spectacular (if I do say so myself) saves, I started concentrating on the Snitch more and more. We were closing the gap, thanks to my saves and some amazing work by our Chasers. I watched the Seekers in their high-speed chase, both striving to obtain that little golden ball.

When Puddlemere's Seeker, Brad White, caught it, winning us the game, I didn't know what to do. I sat there stunned for a minute, before finally flying over to him and congratulating him.

I flew back to the benches, where Katie was waiting for me, as usual.

"You did great!" she squealed and jumped on me.

"Thanks!" I said appreciatively. I held her close to me, only letting her go when Edmund called me over.

"Oliver, you did great," he said, pulling me aside, "When Scott's contract is up next month, Puddlemere wants to you be their new Keeper. I've just discussed it with the owners of the team."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Congratulations," he said, "Go back to your girlfriend, I'm sure she'll be happy for you."

I walked back slowly, in shock, to Katie.

"They want you to be pro, don't they?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded.

She screamed in joy and jumped on me again. I squeezed her tightly.

"Go get showered, and we'll go out and celebrate!" Katie said and let me go.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll meet you in the lobby," I told her, still feeling elated.

"I'll be there, but hurry up!" she said and took off, probably to change.

I walked into the lobby a half hour later, and met up with Katie, who had changed from her blue Puddlemere t-shirt and khaki pants to a sexy pink tube top and blue jeans.

"Well, don't you look good," I said and kissed her cheek.

"I know," she replied and we made our way to the doors.

"I don't think you should be wearing the in public. You can only wear that in front of me, and only me, from now on," I said and held the door open for her.

"Than-" she said and stopped dead in her tracks, "-ks."

I looked out the door and saw a horde of people. People who were calling my name, asking me question after question.

Katie looked up at me.

"I guess everyone knows now," I said to her.

"Ok everyone, bugger off!" I heard a strong, aggressive female voice call out and the crowd thinned out.

I looked around to see where the voice came from. My eyes caught a tall, svelte red-head walking toward us.

"Leola MacKinnon, your new agent," the woman said and extended her hand toward me.

"Oliver Wood," I said, shaking her hand.

"I know who you are. You're now one of the youngest players to be offered a pro contract. At 19, that's quite a feat."

"So what do you do exactly?" I asked.

"I organize contracts, get you money. Stuff like that," she replied, her green eyes boring into me. I was scared of this woman.

"Ah, well, that's… er… good," I said, unsure of what to say to her.

"I'm Katie Bell," Katie said, extending her hand and giving me a dirty look, "Oliver's _girlfriend_."

"How cute," Leola said as though she barely heard Katie, "Now Oliver, we have a lot to do. How about we set up a date so we can get to know one another, and talk about what you want. Does that sound ok?"

"Umm… sure," I replied. I could feel Katie fuming.

"Alright," Leola said and opened a planner, "How is Thursday next week for you?"

"Fine, I suppose," I said.

"Great," she replied and pulled out her wand and touched the date in her planner, "We'll meet here and have lunch at the pub upstairs at 12:30. I'll see you then Oliver."

She smiled confidently and apparated away.

Katie turned and hit me hard in the chest.

"Could you have been drooling any more?" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused. I was scared, not attracted.

"Oh, and thanks for not introducing me, or anything!" Katie said, still loudly, and started to walk away, "I'm going home, you go celebrate with _Leola_. What kind of name is Leola anyway?"

"Katie come here!" I called.

She turned back to me. "You come here."

I walked to her.

"Are you jealous?" I asked her.

"Did you see her? Of course I'm jealous, she's hot!"

"You're hot," I said.

"Not like she is," she said, pouting.

"I love _you_," I told her, "I don't love her."

Katie shrugged her shoulders.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Why don't you come on Thursday?"

"_She_ doesn't want me there. It was fairly obvious," Katie said and returned my hug.

"But I want you there, and she'll have to deal with it," I said, "Now let's go back to my flat, I'll cook you dinner and we can just sit around all night. Well, I don't imagine we'll sit around much, but you know…"

She smiled. "Let's go."

**Katie's POV**

It was Thursday. Thursday was the day that Oliver had his meeting with Leola. Thursday was the day that I was going to go with Oliver to his meeting with Leola. And man, I was nervous. I don't like her, at all. She gives me a bad feeling whenever I see her, or even hear her name.

I was standing in front of the mirror in my bedroom, trying to decide what to wear. I know this sounds lame, but I have to look good. I just have to. I feel like I have to show her up.

"You're so petty," I told my reflection, "You don't have to look good for her. Oliver loves _you_ not her."

_"But why do I get the feeling that that might change?"_ that stupid little voice in my head said.

"Shut up," I mumbled and settled on a pair of blue jean Capri pants and a long sleeved white shirt. I ran a brush through my hair and left for Oliver's.

"Hey gorgeous," Oliver said and kissed me, "Ready to go?"

"Ready as ever," I said and we left.

We apparated to the front lobby of the Puddlemere stadium, where Leola was waiting. She didn't look very impressed to see me, but she quickly put on a smile for Oliver. I did the same.

"Oliver, it's great to see you! And… Kelly?" Leola said.

"Katie," Oliver and I said at the same time. I felt pleased that he was standing up for me.

"Well, shall we?" Oliver said and pointed to the stairs.

We headed up in an awkward silence. We sat at a small table that overlooked the flawless green pitch.

"So Oliver," Leola started, "I was thinking about your contract last night, and I want to ask the manager for 1 500 000 Galleons for 5 years with a 500 000 Galleon signing bonus. It's more then most players will get, but I think we, I mean, you, can get it. What do you think?"

"I think that's a lot of money," Oliver said in shock.

"That's just the start. You could get a lot more," she said smiling, "If you train even harder, play a few more games in place of Scott, everyone will see what an amazing Quidditch player you are. Every team will want you. Puddlemere will be willing to put even more money out there for you to stay with them. And you'd probably get deals from drink companies, sports wear, all that brings in just as much money, if not more."

"Train even harder?" I asked, "He works his ass off for them."

"I'm well aware of that," Leola said, her eyes cold, "But it takes a lot to make it in Quidditch."

"I'm well aware of _that_," I replied, "I play Quidditch at school. I'm on my house team."

"Umm… I'm going to the bathroom," Oliver said quickly and left.

Leola made sure Oliver was out of earshot and looked at me.

"Listen you little twit," she said leaning over the table, "You're just a little fling. You'll be out of the picture before you know it."

"He loves me," I said confidently.

"At the moment. But if he loved you, I bet he would have told you that we met up the other night for drinks," she said smirking horribly, "Oliver and I are closer then you think, dearie. He clearly thinks I'm sexy, and it's just a matter of time before he leaves you for me."

I leaned over the table, our noses a few centimetres apart.

"You listen. He loves me, he thinks I'm sexy too, in case you haven't noticed," I told her quietly.

She sat back and laughed.

"This whole bubble gum blonde thing you have going on is really cute, don't get me wrong, a lot of guys more then likely think you're beautiful, which you are, but you're young, inexperienced. Face it. I'm more mature, experienced, talented, beautiful… Guys love women like me," she jeered.

"So all men love bitches?" I asked, sitting back as well.

She laughed again.

"Ooo, I'd better watch out for you," she mocked.

Oliver came back and sat down.

"I'm leaving," I said, stood up and walked out, nearly falling down the stairs as I did so.

"Katie, come back," Oliver said.

I didn't listen. Tears were stinging my eyes. I just knew I had to get out of there.

"Katie," Oliver said and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go," I said as I turned to face him, "I'm going home."

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Did you meet Leola the other night?" I asked.

Oliver shut his eyes and then opened them slowly.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I should have told you," he said.

"Yeah, you should have. Why would you even contemplate not telling me?" I asked, completely enraged.

"I didn't want you to get mad," he said quietly.

"Didn't this situation cross your mind?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"I hate her! Oliver, I _hate_ Leola. I don't hate anyone! Get rid of her!"

"What? Why would you hate her? She told me she liked you!"

"When? At the bar you two were at? She just threatened me!"

"Leola wouldn't do that, Katie! She's the sweetest person in the world!"

I gave Oliver an ominous look. "I'm leaving."

I stormed out the door and apparated before Oliver could catch up with me. A second later, I was outside my house. I stormed in, slamming the door behind me. I was thankful no one was home.

"KATIE! OPEN UP!" Oliver yelled as he pounded on my front door with his fist.

I ripped the door open.

"What do you want?" I asked furiously.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, please, don't be mad at me. I love you and I should have told you," he said as he went down on his knees, more or less pleading for me to forgive him.

"Why did you meet up with her?"

"She said that if we were to be working together, that we should get to know one another better."

"What did you find out about her?"

"She's 24, from England, just getting into the business. She's trying to get me; it'd be her first 'big' client, it'd make a good reputation for her."

"What did you tell her about yourself?"

"I barely talked about myself. All I could talk about was you and all the things we'd done together. I think she was getting a bit annoyed actually."

"Do you believe me when I say that she threatened me?"

"What did she say to you?"

"Pretty much that I was young and stupid and that you were going to leave me," I said, still watching Oliver begging on his knees, "She said that you liked her."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Yet."

"Never!"

"Do you like her?"

"Not like I like you."

"Do you think she's pretty?" I asked.

"She doesn't hold a candle to you," he replied and placed his hands on my hips and kissed my stomach.

"Get up," I said.

"I love you," he said, "And I'm very much in love with you."

"Good."

**Oliver's POV**

I felt horrible. I was still lying to Katie. I felt something very strong for Leola. It was raw lust. I love Katie with all my heart. Katie was so sweet and loving, so supportive and caring. She was perfect for me. I knew deep down that Katie was the woman that I was going to spend forever with. But Leola was so incredibly sexy in a way that Katie wasn't. Leola was aggressive, commanding. She was practical and blunt.

I knew I shouldn't feel this way, but I did. I'm a guy, what can I say. I have two heads to think with. Twice as much trouble to get into. I could tell Katie was picking up something; just by the way she was looking at me lately and by the way we'd stopped talking to each other about everything. She trusted me, so she never badgered me about what was going on. She kept hinting that I should fire Leola and hire a guy, but I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of her. She'd got me my deal. I was officially a very rich pro Quidditch Keeper for Puddlemere.

I was really starting to hate myself for not being able to fight what I was feeling. Katie and I were fighting more and more frequently, and I was seeing more and more of Leola.

One night after a nasty fight with Katie, I called Leola and we went out.

"We just can't stop fighting," I said to her and took a drink of scotch.

"All couples go through rough patches," Leola responded. Man, she looked great in that little black dress.

"I know, but I hate being like this with her. I feel like I barely know her. I love her more then anything," I told my feet.

"I know you do," she said and patted my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear this," I said and finished my drink.

"It's ok, that's what friends do," she replied and kissed my cheek.

And then I did what I shouldn't have done. I kissed her square on the lips. I felt her hands slide up around my neck and I pushed her away.

"Don't stop," she whispered, her green eyes glowing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I've got to go, bye," I said quickly and walked out.

I apparated to my flat. I thought I was going to throw up. I couldn't believe that I'd kissed Leola. Damn, I was stupid. I couldn't throw away what I had with Katie, she was everything to me.

The next morning I went to see Katie, bringing along a dozen roses.

"Hey sweetheart," I said when she opened the door.

"Hi," she replied quietly.

"These are for you," I said and gave her the flowers.

"Thanks. They're beautiful," she replied.

"Are you ok?" I asked, "You seem upset."

"That's because I am," she said, "I called your flat several times last night and you weren't there. You were with Leola, weren't you?"

"No," I said. Wow, worst lie ever.

"Don't lie to me, I know you were."

"What if I was?"

"Why do always turn to her? Why can't you talk to me?"

"I always talk to you, you just go crazy when I do!"

Her nostrils flared. Uh oh. Bad thing to say.

"You're in love with her!" Katie claimed, "You're just bribing me to look the other way!" She dropped the roses on a table.

"I'm not in love with her!" I said. At least I was telling the truth that time.

"You know what? Take your stupid roses and get your lying ass out of my house."

"Fine."

"FINE!"

I walked out of her house, throwing the flowers in the trash bin as I walked to the end of her lane.

I apparated home. Not knowing what to do, I threw myself down on my new king-sized bed, shoved my face into a pillow and yelled. I was so mad at Katie. She just couldn't listen anymore. I couldn't talk to her.

Later that night, I called Leola against my better judgement and asked her to come over. I knew that she'd listen. I needed to let go, I needed to talk.

"It sounds like you guys are getting ready to break up," Leola said softly when I finished listing off the problems I had with Katie, yet again.

"I can't break up with her. She's my life," I replied and put my head in my hands.

"Listen Oliver, people change. I know you don't want to break up with _her_ but maybe it's time. It might be for the best," Leola said and put her arm around my shoulder.

I finally broke down. I'd been holding in for days, weeks almost. I just started crying like I was a baby.

"I can't. I love her. I love her so much," I said as tears ran down my face.

"I know you do Oliver. But I love you. I can give you just as much as she can," she said and kissed me softly.

I kissed her back, but came to my senses.

"I can't, Leola, I just can't," I said, pulling away again, "I can't throw what I have with Katie away."

"You can, I want to, you want to," she said kissing me again, "She doesn't have to know, Oliver, it can be between us."

"That's not the point," I said, "I can't lie to Katie."

But I just gave in. I let her kiss me, and I kissed her back. I wanted her; I couldn't deny it any longer. As we spread out on my couch, I let all my rage out through kissing her. I _needed_ to get all my rage out. Our clothes started tocome off bit by bit. My shirt, then hers and so on and so forth.

I was now on top of her, in nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs that were quite uncomfortable. Leola was in a little pair of black lace panties and a matching bra. I was making my way to the clasp of her bra when I heard my front door slam loudly.

I looked up and saw Katie standing there, shaking and seething in anger. Her face was paler then usual and her expression was stoney. I froze.

She swallowed with what seemed to be a fair bit of effort.

"Get out Leola," Katie said, worryingly quiet and calm.

"Oliver wants me here," she replied.

"Get out Leola," I said.

She opened her mouth to retort, but I told her to get out again. I realized how close I was to making the biggest mistake of my life. I stood and dressed.

Leola quickly dressed and left with a look of contempt from Katie.

"Katie…" I started.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, you asshole!" Katie yelled, "You're just sorry you got caught! I come here to apologize and get our relationship back on track, and this is what I find? Is that what I mean to you?"

"No!" I said to her, "You're my world."

She laughed coldly. "Right."

I stood there looking at her. I didn't know what to say to her, I knew nothing would make this any better.

"You know what? We're over. You can go be with her now," Katie said, that sickening calm returning.

"I don't want her," I said.

"Bullshit. I don't believe anything you say anymore." She turned to leave.

"Don't. Don't walk out on us," I said. I walked to her, but she held out her hand to stop me.

"I'm not. You already did," she said.

"We can make this work, Katie, I love you."

"We can't make this work because I hate you," she whispered painfully.

She pulled the thin gold band off her finger and dropped it on the floor.

"Bye Oliver." She slammed the door again.

That horrible sick feeling returned. Before I knew it, I was in my bathroom, head in the toilet. Shakily, I walked to my bedroom, crawling under the covers of my bed.

"_I'm such an idiot,_" I thought to myself.

I didn't even like Leola. It was lust. I'd thrown my life away over a little feeling that would have passed if I'd just fired her.

Now Katie was gone. I got up and went back to the scene of the crime. I found Katie's ring, picked it up and went back to my bed.

Needless to say, I didn't sleep that night.

**A/N**: Anyway… 1.5 million Galleons is over 7 million dollars US and 500 000 Galleons is over 2 million. I got these numbers after watching a show on NFL contracts and agents. Must be nice to have that much money, eh?

As for those who read 'Who Do You Love?' I don't know when my next update will be, I have severe writers' block with that story. I'll update when an idea hits me, promise.

Please don't hate me for this chapter; I just felt it should go this way.

So… Review and tell me what you think.

**Preview for Chapter Sixteen:** Leola, who has organized an interview for Oliver on a well-known witch radio station, offers to cancel it for him for her own selfish reasons. Oliver, who is still understandably upset and angry at himself, says no, and finally decides what to do with Leola. Oliver goes on the air, proclaiming his undying love for Katie, hoping she hears it. She does, but not by choice. Angelina is offended by his audacity, but Alicia is touched by Oliver's gesture. Both tell her the same thing – talk to him. Katie's reaction? Well, you'll find out!


	16. Oliver's Interview

Thanks to:  
Beexyanca – thanks! I enjoy big fights too, it makes good reading.  
SashaBT245 – Thanks, I was worried whether or not I did an ok job!  
TheJazz – I almost cried too, it was heart wrenching to write. I hated hurting Katie!  
Emelinee – If I had that in one chapter, imagine what I have in store… Especially for Oliver.  
Armr4sleep16 – thanks for not being mad, that made me happy to hear. I'm glad you liked it.  
Cho-Look-Alike – I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter.  
xThe-Ravenx – about time you finally read my story! Lol… I love you too! Thanks for the great review, you're awesome.

A HUGE thanks to all of those above who reviewed, I was so worried you'd all hate it! I dedicate this chapter to all of you!

Chapter Sixteen: Oliver's Interview

**Oliver's POV**

It'd been a week since I'd screwed myself over. I called Katie a few times, but I hung up whenever her dad answered and when it was her mum or Chloe, they told me off. I deserved it. I fiddled with my mobile, considering calling her again. I resisted, knowing that it would be useless if I tried.

At the moment, I was sitting across the table at a small café from Leola, who was going on and on about something I didn't care about.

"So do you want me to cancel it?" she asked me.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Cancel what?"

"The interview I organized for you on the WWN, you know, I told you about it a couple weeks ago," she said, a little ticked that I hadn't been listening.

"Why would I want to cancel it?"

"I just thought with Kylie and everything, you might not want to go on."

"It's Katie! And why wouldn't I? I might be able to convince her that I made a huge mistake," I replied.

She glared at me.

"I was a huge mistake then?" she said. Now she was really pissed off.

"Umm… YES. When is it going to clue in that I don't want to be with you?" I said to her, "And I'm not cancelling the interview just because you want me to. I know you don't want me to go on because you don't want to face the fact that I don't like you like that!"

"It didn't seem like that when you were kissing me," she said, arms crossed.

"Get over it. I love Katie, and I'm going on," I told her, "You know what? I don't think we should be working together anymore."

"Excuse me? Don't you remember the massive contract I got you?" Leola flared up.

"You already got your cut, so what are you complaining about?" I asked, "I'll find someone else. It's really for the best."

"Fine. But you'll regret this," she said, standing up.

"I'm _shaking_," I said sarcastically.

"You're an asshole, Oliver Wood," she said and stomped away.

"So I've been told…" I mumbled, threw some money down on the table and walked in the opposite direction as Leola.

**Katie's POV**

"_Dear Katie,"_ I read out loud to Angelina.

"_I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean a thing right now, but I really am. It was terribly idiotic of me to walk out on us just because we had a few fights. I'm writing to tell you that I'll be on WWN doing an interview tomorrow, August 24, and I want you to hear what I have to say. _

_Please._

_I love you, and I'm sorry._

_Love, _

_Oliver"_

"What bullshit," I said when I was done, "Can you believe him?" I sat back on the couch in Angelina's living room.

"Did he send it last night?"

I nodded. "Just when I thought I might get some sleep."

Angelina gave a sympathetic snicker.

Oliver could fall off the face of the planet for all I care. I'd spent the last week of my life in the most pain I've ever felt. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I felt like I wasn't even alive anymore. I wanted to be happy and forget about him, but as soon as I tried, my mind would flood with memories (even though I had shoved everything to do with him in a box), and then I'd start the cycle all over again. I knew I had the right to be upset with him; after all, we'd been dating for a year and a half when this happened, but I don't know why I had to sink into such a depression. He was just a stupid boy.

"Well, he seems sorry," Angelina said, although a bit monotonously.

"He's not. He doesn't care. If he truly cared, he wouldn't have run off with that tramp, Leola, because we were having a rough patch. How can he care about me? Look what he's putting me through," I said, and the waterworks started again. I'd recently learned that I could turn into a human faucet at the slightest mention of Oliver Wood.

Angelina put her arms around me. In the background, we heard the announcement that Oliver's interview would be coming up in a few moments.

"I'm sorry Katie, I really am. I wish I knew what to do, or what to tell you, at least," she whispered and then turned off the radio.

"You're doing a good job, don't worry about it," I said and grabbed a tissue, "Do you think I can pull off the puffy eyed look?"

We shared a laugh.

"Oh yeah, it's so you," she said. I smiled for a moment, but dissolved into tears once again.

"I've never felt so terrible in my life," I said through my tears.

"I understand," she said and I set my head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here," I said.

"I'm glad I can be here for you," she replied.

_Ding Dong!_

"What the hell?" I asked.

"It's the latest thing, a floo bell. It's like a door bell, but for your fire," she said and walked over to the fireplace to see who it was.

"It's Alicia and George!"

"Oh Katie," Alicia said when she stepped out of the fire, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," I said shakily. I hate pity parties.

"Hello? Angelina is here too!" Angelina said sarcastically to Alicia after she walked right be her.

"Hey Kitty," George said and swooped me into a bear hug, "I've missed you."

"You know I hate that George," I said and hugged him back.

"Yeah, but I made you smile," he said.

"Thanks, I needed that," I replied, thankful that he wasn't talking about Oliver, "How's Fred? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He's good. He wanted to come today, but he had to stay at our joke shop. He's all business," George replied.

I smiled again. Imaging Fred in a business suit was just plain funny.

"_Hey everyone! It's Stella Wallace here, giving an interview to the hot new Puddlemere Keeper, Oliver Wood!"_ I heard a female voice on the radio blare.

I turned and saw Alicia adjusting the volume. I glared at her and Angelina made a hissing noise.

"_So we've discussed you're rising career, and now we have some more personal questions for you,"_ Stella said, "_I've heard rumours that you are now a single man, is this true?"_

"TURN THAT BLOODY THING OFF!" I yelled.

Alicia shook her head.

I heard Oliver clear his throat. "_Unfortunately, yes."_

"_Who broke up with who?" she asked thoughtlessly._

"_She broke up with me, but it was my own fault. I had a wonderful girlfriend, I miss her very much."_

My lips started shaking. I sat on the couch next to George and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Alicia," I heard him say to her, "Please…"

"She needs to hear him out," Alicia replied. My throat closed off.

"_That's too bad," _Stella said, not sounding very convincing, "_Is there anything you'd like to say to her? Well, if she's listening…"_

"_Katie, I love you. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I know I screwed up big time, but please, I need you,"_ he said, sounding just as upset as I was.

"Alicia, turn it off, now!" I said, covering my ears.

I couldn't stand the sound of that idiot's name, let alone his voice.

"_Alright, moving on… There have also been rumours that you're dating your Quidditch agent, Leola MacKinnon. Are those ones true?"_

"_No. I decided that Leola and I couldn't work together anymore,"_ Oliver said stiffly.

"See Katie? He fired her!" Alicia spoke. I now hated two people.

"You're not making this better Alicia!" Angelina cried.

"_So… I take it Leola had something to do with this recent break-up?"_ Stella asked.

"_It's really none of your business…"_

Angelina finally got Alicia to turn off the radio.

"I'm sorry Katie, but I had to," Alicia said softly.

I looked at her menacingly. I couldn't talk. I could barely breathe.

"You have to talk to him." Alicia walked over to me, "He really needs you."

"Yeah, you do have to talk to him," Angelina said, "to tell him that it's over. It's his fault. I can't believe the nerve of him to go on and tell the whole wizarding world!"

"It was a sweet gesture!" Alicia retorted.

"Shut up! Both of you! I don't want to talk to him – at all! I still hate him as much as I did 10 minutes ago!" I said, breaking down again. Stupid emotions. "I'm going home."

Before either of them could start bickering over what I should do, I apparated to my house. My mum was sitting on the front step with Chloe, doing their nails together.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok? We heard Oliver on the radio," my mum said.

"Do I look ok?" I asked.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault he's an idiot." I sat down beside my mum.

"Did you want to talk about anything?" she asked.

"Why does it have to hurt like this?" I replied.

"You loved him, you thought he loved you," she responded.

I heard the phone ring distantly.

"Jen," my dad said, popping his head out the door, "Phone, for you."

"I'll be back soon," she said and walked into the house.

I smiled weakly. My dad bent over and kissed the top of my head and then went back into the house. He was never very good with girly issues.

Chloe slid over beside me.

"How's Roger?" I asked.

"He's fine," she replied, "How are you?"

"I wish I could just rip my heart out," I said quietly.

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"I love you, Katie," she said quietly, "You're gonna pull through this. You're tough."

I started crying, yet again.

"It doesn't feel like it. I wish I was dead," I said, hugging my sister back.

"I know you do, but I'm here for you, you know that," Chloe replied.

I looked up at my twin and smiled. "Thank you, so much."

"Anything for you."

"I hate myself for still loving him," I said after a small silence, "He did something so terrible, so hurtful, I feel like I should hate him more then anything! But no, I still love him…" Tears took over me again. I suddenly wished I didn't have tear ducts or the ability to cry.

"Don't hate yourself, Katie," Chloe said soothingly, "He's not worth it. It's going to hurt for a while but you'll come out stronger. Oliver is bloody thick for what he did, you're a wonderful person. You deserve better than him."

"And then today… Argh… Today I could have killed him! That stupid interview… Now everyone knows… Bah!" I said and dried my eyes.

"It was rather audacious for him to think that it'd make this all better," Chloe agreed, "It wasn't the brightest idea."

"I just wish I understood why he thought that would change things, or that it was even a good idea," I complained.

"It's impossible to understand why guys think anything is a good idea," Chloe replied and we giggled.

"For such a smart guy, he sure can be stupid," I said.

"True that," she said, "Roger's a Ravenclaw, but I'd swear he was a Hufflepuff somedays."

"Come on, Hufflepuff's aren't that bad. They have Cedric," I told her.

"True, but he's mostly eye candy, you and I both know that," Chloe said and we giggled again.

I looked at my sister. Her violet eyes smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm really glad I can talk to you," I said happily, shaking my bangs out of my eyes.

She smiled and hugged me tightly. "I'm really glad too."

"I'm gonna go inside, I need to take a nap," I told her and stood up.

"Yeah, you look pretty tired. When you wake up, you know we can talk some more if you want," she said and stood up as well.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that offer," I said and went inside.

**Oliver's POV**

"You're stupid, you know that?" I heard a voice behind me say. I had just arrived home at my flat and was just about to open the door. I turned.

"Adam. Listen, I don't need your lecture, I've gotten it from mum already," I told him tiredly, "Several times."

"But you know you're stupid?"

"Yes, thanks, I get it."

"Can I come in?" Adam asked.

"Are you going to keep calling me stupid?" I asked in return.

"Depends."

"Fine, come in."

We entered.

"Holy hell Oliver, way to let go of yourself," Adam commented as he looked around my place.

"I'm sorry, I haven't had much ambition lately," I said sardonically.

He had a point though. I hadn't cleaned since that night, I hadn't shaved, nothing. Clothes were even hanging from light fixtures. I took off my glasses and cleaned them off.

"Did you want a drink?" I asked as I placed my glasses back on my face.

"Do you have a clean glass?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Not funny."

"Water will be fine; I have to pick up Daphne in 20 minutes."

I went to the kitchen and returned with two glasses of water.

"I didn't come by to hassle you, I really didn't," he said when I looked at him questioningly; "I just want to know the story from you instead of the garbled version from everyone else."

I sighed. "I don't know. It started when Leola came along. Katie didn't like her and I wished I had just listened to her. Leola was hot, though, I can't deny it. Katie got jealous and started lashing out. We had a total breakdown in communication. I didn't know how to react to Katie; she's never acted like that. I started to lean on Leola more and more and eventually I just snapped on Katie. I called Leola, she came over and we got carried away. Katie came over to apologize and caught Leola and I about this close," I said and held my forefinger and thumb a few centimetres apart, "to having sex. She told me it was over and walked out."

"Ouch," Adam said.

"No kidding," I replied, "Now all I want is Katie back, but she won't have anything to do with me, not that I blame her."

"Did she hear you on the radio today?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I wrote to my friend Alicia, who happens to be one of Katie's best friends, to make sure that Katie heard it. But before you dropped by I found this on my step," I said and showed Adam a note from Alicia.

"Katie said to turn the radio off while you were on, and that she hated you. Wow. Looking back, that probably wasn't a great idea," he told me.

"I realize that. NOW," I said and smacked myself in the forehead.

"Well, you got her once, you can get her again right?"

"These aren't exactly the same conditions as when we first started dating."

"You never give up Oliver, it's always a trait of yours I've admired. If you still love her as much as you claim you do, then you have to do whatever you can to get her back. If nothing works, then you know it's really over," Adam said with a sly smile.

"I don't know. I think she truly hates me," I replied.

"Did she say that to you?"

"Yes, but could we please stop talking about it, it's not exactly a happy topic for me."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Adam said quietly, "That kinda changes things."

"A little, yes," I said sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic with me. I didn't do this to you."

"I know, I can't help it. I'm always like this when I'm upset."

"It's ok, I'm not mad," Adam said in a calming voice, "Well think about it. What have you got to lose by trying to get her back?"

"Nothing," I said, slowly realizing that Adam was right. I might as well give it a shot. But what to do?

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed.

**Preview for Chapter Seventeen**: Katie and the girls are back to Hogwarts for their last year. Oliver starts writing to Katie, Angelina and Alicia, each having their seperate responses and reactions. One agrees to help Oliver with Katie, much to the dismay of the other two. Katie finally talks to Oliver, letting a few things slip along the way.


	17. Incomplete

Thanks to:  
Emelinee – I'm sorry that you found it boring, it was supposed to come off as angsty and moody. I didn't intend for Katie to come off as a jackass either… I have no idea why you thought that. She has every right to be mad at Oliver.  
Armr4sleep16 – thanks, and yes, he is in deeper trouble.  
TheJazz – I loved your review. Katie's having issues, but we'll see what happens to her and Oliver.  
TooSweet4Words – I was pretty happy with Chloe too.  
Pokethepenguin01 (ch. 15) – I know hate is a strong word, but she's feeling some really strong dislike for Oliver, and it slipped out.  
Pokethepenguin01 (ch. 16) – Katie definitely isn't going to go after anyone right now, I can tell you that. I'm glad you enjoyed (or I guess I should say appreciate) Katie's POV, she's feeling a lot, and I wanted to get that out.  
SashaBT245 – Oliver's being a little selfish, he can't see how much he hurt Katie, but he'll get a wake up call.

Chapter Seventeen: Incomplete

A/N: I know what happens in HBP to Katie, but I'm choosing not to go down that route. This is my story (not JKR's), and while I don't own anything except Chloe, Alexander, Adam, Daphne, the Quidditch players and coach, Leola and the parents of Katie and Oliver, this is what I want to happen.

So, I was at work, listening to the radio, and I heard the song 'Incomplete' by the Backstreet Boys (I know… shut up… lol) and I thought that this would be the perfect title and the perfect song to listen to while reading it.

**Oliver's POV**

_Oliver,_

_Stop writing to me, I'm not going to help you! This isn't my thing to get involved in, so don't drag me into it. You really messed up with what you did, just accept the consequences you set yourself up for. If Katie wants to get back together with you, I imagine she'll do so herself._

_Angelina._

Ouch… I set down her letter and picked up Alicia's, adjusting my glasses as I did so.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Of course I'll help you! I know Katie still cares for you, even if she won't say so. She misses you, it's fairly obvious. The next Hogsmeade weekend is October 14. I'll bring Katie into Honeydukes for you._

_I hope you're doing well.  
__Alicia_

Well that was considerably nicer.

Last night I'd written three letters, one to each Katie, Alicia and Angelina. I'd only received two in return. I wasn't surprised, Katie never wrote me back. I had asked Alicia and Angelina what she was doing with my letters, convinced that she was burning them before she opened them, but both said that they had seen her read the letters, but had no idea what happened to them after that. Although I was curious, I decided not to push it with Angelina and Alicia.

I was relieved to hear that she was actually reading them. Sometimes, I would spend an hour on one little sentence. Sometimes, a 2 or 3 foot long letter would come out in a matter of minutes.

I sighed to myself. At least Alicia believed me.

**Katie's POV**

I read over Oliver's letter again. I hated torturing myself, but I couldn't bring myself to rip it up or throw it in the fire. I just read the letters over and over again. They were all the same in essence – he supposedly loved me. Well, I knew he did. But why did he do that with Leola?

I let out a sigh of exasperation. This was confusing.

Everytime I received a letter, I'd set it in front of me and stare at it for hours, telling myself not to open it, just to throw it in the garbage and forget about him, but I never could. I would wait until I was alone, usually at night while in front of the fire, open it, read it and cry. No matter how much I prepared myself to open it, to know what was in it, I cried like it had just happened yesterday.

I wanted to write him back, I had a lot to say to him, but I didn't want him to think that there was ANY hope left for him and me to be a couple again.

I was hoping that being away at school would help, but I wasn't. Everything reminded me of Oliver. EVERYTHING. On top of that, he was writing to me twice a week like clock work.

I'd been asked out by a few guys, but found myself turning them down. It's not that I didn't find them attractive, because they were; it was that I couldn't trust them. Short of my parents, my sister and my closest friends, I didn't trust anyone. Chloe offered to set me up with a good friend of Roger's, who she swore was trustworthy, as Roger had proven himself, but I still couldn't do it. I didn't like who I was becoming. I didn't want to pass my anger and bitterness onto my next relationship. I wanted to sort this out before I got involved again.

I turned back to Oliver's most recent letter, reading it over again, against my better judgement. It seemed that I had no judgement when it came to Oliver.

_To My Dearest and Most Beautiful Katie,_

_I know you're probably sick of hearing from me, as I've gathered from your lack of response. I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you alone until I hear from you. I want you to know that I never, EVER once had sex with Leola. If I have, may the heavens strike me down with lightning, right now._

_Well, no lightning strike. _

_I love you, and what I did was wrong. I know that. I want you back. You're the person I was meant to be with. I was made for you and you for me. I haven't been doing well since you've left. I can't eat much and I can't sleep well. I know I won't be able to until you come back to me. I'm incomplete somehow without you in my life. _

_I love you, Katie. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me, but I'm in love with you, and I'll surely go insane without you._

_Please, talk to me. Please…_

_Yours forever,_

_Oliver._

I sighed and set the letter back in a box that I'd found for them. I kept it in my trunk, locked up tightly.

I traced my finger slowly over Oliver's scribble on the envelope that read my name.

"My Lord, Oliver," I said quietly to myself, "How I loathe you and love you all at once." It was a terrible feeling to love and hate at once.

I bit down on my lip to hold in the tears.

He said that he'd leave me alone if I talked to him, but I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't know whether it was the fact that I knew I'd explode if I did or the fact that I didn't want the letters to stop.

**Oliver's POV**

On the date specified by Alicia, I woke up to a nice autumn day. There was a small breeze, but it was sunny. Overall, a nice day. I dressed in a black v-neck sweater with a white shirt underneath, a pair of nice jeans and a casual pair of black shoes. I slid my glasses on my face, shook my hair up a little and set off to Hogsmeade.

I arrived outside Honeydukes with about 30 minutes to spare before the girls came down. I entered and wandered around the large store, talking to the owner, who happened to be a friend of my family, for a while.

I heard the merry jingle of the bell above the door, signifying that people had entered. I turned and saw Angelina, Alicia and, most importantly, Katie, my angel.

Angelina saw me first and she immediately pulled Alicia out of earshot of Katie, reprimanding her for talking to me. Katie shrugged it off and started looking around, going to her ultimate favourite, chocolate.

I turned back to the two other girls, and their conversation was growing quite heated.

I heard Alicia claim, "I _had_ to!" and Katie turned to her two friends, staring at them questioningly. She turned and looked around, finally spotting me. And for the first time in months, we were looking at one another eye-to-eye.

My heart melted. She looked so beautiful, her champagne blonde layered hair hanging just past her shoulders, her bangs swept gracefully out of her eyes. Her eyes were glowing blue-violet with an unrecognizable emotion. I watched her as she crossed her arms across her beautiful white off-the-shoulder top. I fell in love with her all over again. I knew that I had to do anything and everything to be with her again.

She turned to Alicia and Angelina, finally understanding what they were talking about. Her eyes burned with a fiery passion.

"We'll talk later," she hissed to them and walked out the door.

Angelina gave Alicia an evil look. Alicia gave an apologetic one in return. I walked passed them both and out the door, after Katie.

"Oliver, don't you dare! If she wants you two to be back together, she'll tell you," Angelina said viciously to me, "Just leave her alone, she's trying to heal after you cheated on her."

I turned back to Angelina. "I never slept with Leola."

"Right," she snickered.

"Get off it, Angelina," Alicia hissed, "Go talk to her, Oliver."

I left the building and looked up and down the street. I found her walking huffily up the main street.

"Katie, come back!" I called.

"No!" she yelled and walked rapidly away.

I caught up with her and grabbed her shoulders.

"I just want to talk to you," I said to her.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

"I just want to talk!" I replied.

"I don't want to talk to you! Does it seem like I want to talk?" she yelled even louder. I felt her body tense up, and then a strong electrical current run through me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and let her go, stumbling back a few steps, "What the hell was that, Katie? Why'd you shock me like that?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk to you. _Leave me ALONE!_" she cried and turned away from me again.

I noticed Katie had started running, turning down the path that gave way to the Shrieking Shack. I walked after her, deciding that she was really serious about not wanting to talk to me.

After a few minutes, I found her leaning up against a fence post, looking up at the most haunted house in Britain.

I walked up slowly, stepping on a few twigs so she would know that I was there.

"Go away," she said quietly, "I really don't feel like talking to you."

"At least turn around and say it to my face," I replied. I stopped a few metres away from her, putting my hands in my pockets.

She turned, but didn't say anything. I could tell she was trying with all her might, but it just wasn't coming out. She couldn't say that she didn't want to talk to me.

"So you do want to talk to me," I said with a self-satisfied smirk.

She mumbled indistinctly and turned back around, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"I'm sorry. Please turn back around," I said gently.

She did so, crossing her arms again.

"What do you want?" she asked cruelly.

"You know what? You don't have to punish me anymore Katie, I've gotten enough of it from myself, my mother, my brother, not to mention a lot of my friends and teammates," I said, finally snapping.

"You deserve it," she whispered emotionally, her chin trembling.

I sighed. "You're right, I do. I'm sorry."

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked away.

I laughed to myself. She looked at me funny.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I remember you were wearing that shirt when I was trying to convince you that we should be together instead of you and Alexander. I had everyone lock us in the change room so you wouldn't run away," I said and smiled.

"I remember too. You were wearing that red sweatshirt and I pushed you into the snow," she said looking at her feet.

"You were so pissed off. I remember you look just like you did that day. Except for one thing. Your eyes. Your eyes burned grey when we were in that change room, like they always do when you're mad. But now… Now, they're that beautiful bluish purple. I never realized it before, but they're always like that when you tell me you love me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You love me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

She looked up at me and smiled weakly, shaking her head gently as she did so.

"Have I ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?" I asked softly, looking at her as if it would be the last time.

"Not for a very long time," she replied.

"I'm stupid for not tell you every single day," I said and moved a few steps toward her.

"You're stupid for a lot of things," she retorted.

"That's very true."

"Don't get any closer," she said and pulled out her wand.

I took a few steps back. I was already tempting fate as it was.

She leaned back up against the post and stood thinking for a moment.

"Why don't you just get out of here, I'm really don't want to talk to you. Just get over me Oliver!" she said sternly, "I'm getting over you. We weren't 'meant' for one another, as you put it. We had fun, but you screwed up. We both have a lot of life left."

"I know you're not getting over me," I said delicately.

"Oh? And how do you know this?" she replied harshly.

"I just do."

She laughed.

"This isn't funny. I'm pouring my heart into getting you back," I said, thoroughly offended.

"Well quit it! I don't want you back!"

"Have you been seeing other people?"

"No."

"Are you interested in someone else?"

"No!"

"Are you really over me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to see other people?"

"YES!"

"Do you love me and want me back?"

"Yes! I mean… NO!"

Katie's jaw dropped and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"I knew it!" I said joyfully, "You DO love me!"

"NO I DON'T!" she yelled. She looked freaked out.

"You just said you did!" I said, smiling. Today was even better than I thought it would be.

"I lied!" Katie lied.

"Here," I said and pulled her ring out of my pocket.

"Forget it!" she yelled, hit the ring out of my hand. Maybe I spoke too soon.

"I never slept with her, Katie, why won't you believe me?" I yelled back.

"Do you remember what I walked in on? That image is burned into my mind, I see it all the time, I see it as we speak! It just plays over and over again. I even dream about it! I don't care if you slept with her at this point! All I can see is you kissing her, in that way you should be kissing me! You were touching her the way you touched me! It hurts to think that you could feel that way about someone else when you told me that you only wanted to be with me! And then you try to give me back that tainted ring and your tainted promises! Were you ever serious about any of the promises you made?" Katie scoffed, "Of course you weren't. All pro Quidditch players are the same."

"I was dead serious when I made you those promises," I said miserably.

"Of course you were. Promises are so easy to make, aren't they? But they were just too hard for you to keep," she said and her chin trembled violently.

"Don't cry, Buttercup, please," I said and went over to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Don't Oliver," she said through her tears, pushing me away viciously. She was even beautiful with tears running down her face.

"Please believe me when I say I feel terrible about what happened. I know how stupid I am, but give me another chance, I'll keep every promise I've ever made to you," I said, upset that I couldn't hold her when she needed me to.

"I can't. I just can't," she said and walked away.

**A/N:** Oh Katie… what a girl. Review.

**Preview for Chapter Eighteen:** We get a visit from good old Alexander, a trusted friend to Katie. They walk and talk, the usual, she's happier than she's been until she realizes that another trap has been set up. She scolds herself for being so naïve. Katie actually talks to Oliver about what she's feeling and what she wants.


	18. Let's Be Us Again

Thanks to:  
Emelinee – yeah, Oliver wears glasses, it says so in Chapter 3! It's ok about the other review, I'm just happy I get them. I hope you like this one.  
TheJazz – I know! Thanks for the review!  
Ciara512 – I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Armr4sleep16 – I thought so! Lol ;)  
SashaBT245 – Yay! I'm glad I'm conveying everything alright!  
Beexyanca – Thanks!  
xThe-Ravenx – Thanks… You always make me blush, I hope you think this chapter is as good as the previous ones!  
Jennie – Tee hee hee… thanks… I'm glad you enjoy my drama!  
Pokethepenguin01 – I always love your reviews, you always make sure I get a nice long one… I'm not complaining! I really think you'll like this chapter!  
TooSweet4Words – Thanks for the review!  
DreamerLady – I'm glad you liked the first 3 chapters, I hope I get a review from you again!

Chapter Eighteen: Let's Be Us Again

A/N: This is the title ofa really good Lonestar song. I recommend downloading it. It's pretty much Oliver's thoughts toward Katie.

**Katie's POV**

"So Angelina is fine with you going off with me for a while?" I asked Alexander.

"Yeah, we talked about it. She knows you're in love with Oliver still, so she's not that worried," Alexander replied.

"I am _not_," I said, outraged.

He stared at me knowingly.

I sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'm bleeding head over heels for the man. Is it that obvious?"

Alexander smiled and then laughed, nodding as he did so.

"Isn't that great…" I mumbled. I thought I was actually good at keeping my feelings for Oliver a secret. Guess not.

It was early December in Hogsmeade. It was a cold, calm day, with no snow anywhere in sight, which was rather abnormal for the time of year in this area.

Alexander and I walked down the street together. I pulled my white wool coat a little closer to me and tucking my dark pink scarf and matching mittens in a little tighter. Even with no wind, it was bitterly cold.

"So how are you?" he asked me.

"I'm good. Quidditch is going great so far, we've been winning most of our games. School is, well, school, there's no other way to put it. Overall, I don't have much to complain about," I replied, "How about yourself?"

"I can't complain either. The ministry job is going well; I'm making quite a bit for someone my age. Things with Angelina are going better then I ever imagined. She's wonderful," he said smiling.

I smiled with him. "She is, I won't argue with you there."

"By the way, I love your hair, it looks great on you," he said, motioning to my hair.

"Oh, thanks!" I said, "I'd completely forgotten that I'd done that."

I ran my mitten over my now dark brown hair. I swiped my bangs out of my eyes.

"When did you do it?" he asked.

"About a week ago. I figured I needed a change. Don't get me wrong, I loved my blonde hair. I plan on going back, I just don't know when. It's only a little charm," I said smiling.

"I was going to say… There's nothing wrong with blond hair," he said and looked up at his own sandy blond locks.

I laughed. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with blonde hair."

"Good. So you just wanted a change? This didn't have anything to do with Oliver?"

"A little, but it was mostly for me. This is a more mature look, I think. I needed to pull myself out of the stupid rut that he put me in," I said, almost bitterly.

"Do you think we could pop into Honeydukes? I want to pick up a little present for Angelina," he said as we walked closer to the infamous shop.

"Umm… Last time I was in there, I got a nasty surprise," I said warily.

Alexander laughed. "I heard. Well, I promise you that Honeydukes is Oliver-free today."

"Do you swear on yours and Angelina's relationship?" I asked. Hey, I had to be sure.

"I swear that Honeydukes is Oliver-free," Alexander replied, still laughing.

He held the door open for me and I peered in, looking around for Oliver.

"Are we good to go?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered and walked in. I knew I probably looked like a complete dork, but oh well.

I walked to the rows of chocolate, like I always did. The bars were so smooth and fine, with 'Honeydukes' pressedintothem in a fine cursive writing - they were absolutely beautiful. And the smell… Oh the smell… Nothing makes me happier than the smell of chocolate. I picked out a few small bars of milk chocolate and a couple small bars of dark chocolate. I walked up to the register, watched them wrap my chocolate in brown wax paper and paid. I walked over to Alexander.

"Chocolate?" he asked with a smirk.

"Quiet you, chocolate is what has been keeping me going these past few months," I said threateningly, all the while shaking a finger at him.

"I think you've eaten more chocolate than I can shake a stick at," he said.

I burst out laughing. He grinned in return.

"What does she like more, jelly slugs or Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?" he asked me holding up two boxes.

"You should know, you are her boyfriend," I said sarcastically.

He glared at me.

"The beans," I replied grinning. It felt so wonderful to be grinning.

"Now was that so hard?"

I nodded.

"Thanks, _Kitty_," he said.

"Don't even start that!" I cried.

He walked up to the register, paid and we left.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's bloody cold out here, let's go to the Three Broomsticks and get some Butterbeer," he replied.

"Alright," I replied and we walked over to the warm, inviting pub.

"In you go," he said opening the door for me.

We stood in the door way for a moment, warming ourselves.

"Ok, I'll go get the butterbeers, I think there's a small table over there we can snag," Alexander said and pointed to a table in the corner.

"It's already taken!" I exclaimed, looking at the table then back to Alexander questioningly.

"I'm sure he won't mind," he said and the man at the table looked up at us. Oliver.

"Son of a _bitch_! Not you too!" I yelled and several people turned to look at me. I ripped off my mittens and hit Alexander with them. I looked incredibly childish, beating someone up with my mittens, but I didn't care. I'd walked into ANOTHER trap. I thought brunettes were supposed to besmart!

"Shhh… I'm sorry," he said.

I looked over at the other side of the pub and saw Angelina, Alicia and George.

They gave me a wave. I gave a sarcastic wave back.

"I can't believe how naïve I am!" I said to Alexander.

"Yeah, we were kind of hoping that we could play off that…"

"Thanks, I really appreciate my friends playing off my faults!"

"Oh shut up Katie, you want to see him," Alexander said seriously.

I immediately shut up. I crossed my arms, scoffed and looked away as I felt my cheeks heating up.

"I thought Angelina wasn't a fan of Oliver," I said, trying to avoid going over to him and mentally hitting myself for thinking that Alexander just wanted to see me.

"That doesn't mean she wants you to be unhappy," Alexander said, "He makes you happy, you and everyone else knows it."

"But…"

"I know what he did was wrong, but everyone makes mistakes, Katie, don't let getting rid of Oliver be yours."

I stared at him sullenly.

"Now go over and talk to him, he's waiting," Alexander said and pointed to the table.

"Fine," I said and turned.

Oliver was staring at me. His eyes were bright and glittery – he was obviously happy to see me. I stared back. He looked really sexy, I couldn't deny it. He always looked great in turtlenecks, especially that navy blue one I bought for him. The exact one he was wearing. I sat down opposite him.

"Katie, your hair…" he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What about it?" I asked defensively.

"I love it, you look gorgeous," he replied in awe.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I sat up on the high chair, setting my mittens on the table.

"How are you?" he asked, still looking up at my hair every now and then.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked, "Because I'd appreciate if you would actually talk to me and not my hair."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking me dead in the eye, "How are you?"

"I'm fine I suppose," I said, still quietly. I looked down quickly.

"Just fine?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a drink? I'll go get you one," he asked.

"I'm ok, thanks for asking," I replied, "Sorry for being a bit on the cranky side."

"It's ok. Anything new?"

"Can't say there is. Just the normal school work and Quidditch. Yourself?"

"I'm off Quidditch for a few months. Waiting for the spring training sessions," he replied.

"You? Off Quidditch?" I asked mock-astonished. I raised my eyes to him and smiled.

He laughed. "No way, I bought a new house out near my parents with a pitch in the backyard. I'm out there every single day."

I laughed with him.

"I always suspected you might do something like that," I said smiling.

He shrugged with a smile.

"It must be a beautiful location if it's out near your parents place," I said.

"Absolutely gorgeous. You'll have to come out and see it sometime, you'll love it. It's an old two-storey house. Nothing glamorous or anything, I prefer the traditional style. I can see the creek from… my room…" he finished slowly.

Ah, the creek. The good ol' creek where Oliver and I made love dozens and dozens of times.

I gave him a weak smile and a nod.

"I need to get some air," I said quickly, grabbed my mittens and made a bee-line toward the exit.

I opened the door and took in a deep breath of cold air. I put my mittens back on and started walking. Where, I didn't know, as long as I didn't have to think about Oliver and me making love.

I felt so awkward as I walked along. I couldn't believe how natural it felt to be near Oliver and talking to him again. Just going on and on about nothing. It felt so right to be together. I sighed heavily and walked a little faster. I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten about him and Leola once we'd started talking…

"Katie," I heard Oliver say.

I stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought that out," he said.

"Maybe. It was awkward, to say the least," I replied.

He pulled his black wool coat shut and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"No mittens?" I asked, "Your hands will freeze."

He pulled a pair of black gloves from his pocket.

"It seems like you've thought of everything," I said vaguely.

"Except how to get back in your life," he said quietly, staring at me intently.

"Listen Oliver, I know that's the reason you got Alexander to lead me to you, but you know what? I can't get over what you did. It's that, plain and simple," I said severely, "It hurt so badly, I just don't think that I can ever forget that."

"_But I can't get over _you," I thought to myself as a finishing note.

"Then tell me what it is I need to do to get back in your life. Tell me exactly what it is, I'll do it. I want to be happy again," he said still staring at me.

"You can be happy without me," I said, knowing he couldn't, I saw it in his eyes. I knew that I probably couldn't be happy without him. Isn't that pathetic?

"No, I can't. What is it that I have to do? Jump through hoops until you're happy? Because I'll gladly do it," he replied.

"There's nothing you can do!" I finally said, "I just need a sign, Oliver. I need a sign that we should be together, that we're supposed to be together. That something like _that_ isn't going to happen again!"

I threw my arms up in the air and started walking down the street.

"What kind of sign?" Oliver asked confused. He caught up with me and I stopped.

"I don't know. I'll know when it happens."

"You don't know."

"Yes, I don't know, is there an echo?"

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I don't believe in signs."

"Well I do."

We both grew quiet for a few moments. We just stood there, looking at one another.

"Anyway," Oliver started uneasily, "It's kinda weird that we haven't had any snow yet. It's pretty late in the year. We usually start getting snow in November."

"I've noticed. I don't know. I just seems like it's waiting for something," I replied, looking up at the low grey clouds. They seemed to be full, but wouldn't start for some reason.

"I don't know… Maybe us?" he asked.

"No…"

"Katie, I want to get back together," Oliver said seriously, "I bought that house because I want us to be together and start a life with one another."

"I'm only 17, Oliver!"

"I know you are! I'm only 19! But I know that I'm supposed to be with you, and secretly, you know it too!"

"Didn't you hear me? I need a sign! Just a little sign to tell me that we're supposed to be together and that I can trust you."

"You're going to let a little 'sign' determine what you want?"

"I know what I want!" I said, "I just want the sign so I know that it's supposed to be that way."

"And what is that? What do you want?"

I knew I shouldn't open my mouth, but I blurted it out anyway.

"You! I want you! I miss you! I miss everything and I mean _everything_. I even miss the way you sneeze three times in a row and the way you fall asleep after you eat your mother's pie. It never fails! Dammit, I love you Oliver! I'm in love with you and that hasn't changed for the past few months! I want to be with you again, it's all I can think about! You're all I can think about! But dammit, I just need a _sign_!"

I looked up at him. He stood there, jaw dropped, stunned.

"Say something!" I yelped.

"I love you too!" he said and wrapped his arms around me, "Let's be us again, Katie. I miss you too."

"Oliver…" I started.

"What?" he asked concerned.

I wiped a large snowflake off my nose. I looked around and saw that it had finally started to snow.

"It's snowing," I whispered.

"I see that," he said and held me tighter.

"Don't you get it?" I asked.

"Nope."

I looked around the Hogsmeade landscape, watching the snow fall fast, heavy and wet. I almost couldn't believe it. I tore my left mitten off my hand and caught several flakes in my hand, watching this melt. This wasn't a dream, it was real. This was it.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Let's give this 'us' thing another shot."

"Really?"

I smiled.

"Yes."

**Oliver's POV**

"Seriously?" I asked. This couldn't be happening… No way in _hell_ could this be happening.

"Yes!" she said smiling.

I kissed her. I kissed her hard, deep and passionate.

"Just remember, if we break up after this, there's no way we're getting back together," she said softly.

"I never intend on breaking up with you, ever," I whispered.

I looked at her and wiped some snow out of her hair.

"You're so beautiful, Katie," I said.

She kissed me again.

"I know."

"I'm glad we're back together," I said happily, "Scratch that, I'm absolutely overjoyed that we're back together."

She laughed.

"Just remember though, we still have a little ways to go, I still need to learn to trust you," she said.

"I'll do anything, Katie, and I mean _anything_," I said sincerely, "I'll stick myself to you with a sticking charm and go with you everywhere if I have to."

"That's good to know, but not necessary," she replied and kissed me again.

I took her hand in mine and we started walking along, back towards the Three Broomsticks.

As we approached, I saw 4 people standing outside the door, huddled in a circle.

"Look at this," I said, pointing out our friends to Katie.

"I noticed," she said. She let go of my hand, bent over, and scraped up some of the heavy snow that was falling rapidly. She threw it at Alexander's back.

They turned.

"Hey jerks," she said smiling.

"Are you…?" Alicia asked excitedly and George hit her lightly.

"Yeah," I said and wrapped my arms around Katie, "We are."

**A/N:** Well, there you go, Oliver and Katie, back together at last.

**Preview for Chapter Nineteen:** Katie and Oliver are still together, but the press learns of their reconciliation and has a field day. Leola starts spreading lies and Oliver and Katie's relationship is strained yet again.


	19. Stress With The Press

Thanks to:  
TheJazz  
xThe-Ravenx  
Emelinee  
Beexyanca  
TooSweet4Words  
Armr4sleep16  
Pokethepenguin01  
Selenes Song

A/N: Please excuse the long, long gap b/w my chapters. University is in full swing, and the last half of October is absolute hell for me. Everything is happening at once! I'll hopefully write and post chapter 20 in mid-November. I hope you can wait. I hope you like this. I personally think that it's somewhat blah to what it could have been. I'm sorry, please be nice in reviews, I didn't have a lot of time to do this! Please still love me!

Chapter Nineteen: Stress with the Press

**Oliver's POV**

I woke up New Years' Day with the watery winter on my face. I moaned slightly; I guess I did have a bit too much to drink last night. I was happy my room was a dark shade of blue; the walls didn't reflect one another to make it brighter. I managed to hoist myself out of bed and walk down to the kitchen to have a glass of water.

I walked into my green kitchen, only to find a giant mess. It was one hell of a party. I had all of my old friends over (with a few of my Quidditch buddies). I hopped over a pile of beer cups and pulled silly string off my cherry wood cupboard to grab a glass. I looked down in the sink and immediately decided to use a charm to fill my glass. There was no way in hell I was going to be using that sink.

I walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom, my bedroom. I threw on a pair of sweatpants over my boxers and a t-shirt over my bare chest. I walked out of my bedroom and into the one next door to mine, where I knew Katie was probably sleeping soundly.

I opened the door, which gave a small creak, but Katie never woke up. I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. She was all curled up in one corner, her reinstated blonde hair falling over her cheeks and face. The duvet on the bed was pulled up to her chin. I reached my hand up to her face and tucked the chunks of hair that were on her face behind her ear. I ran my fingers over her warm pink cheek and she moaned softly in her sleep, but still didn't wake up.

Watching Katie sleep made me appreciate how lucky I was to get her back. She was my life, and I nearly lost her. I would do anything to avoid losing her again. I was so consumed in thought that I was slightly shocked when I felt her warm hand over mine.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" she asked softly, rubbing her eyes.

"I just wanted to see you," I whispered. I'd been overpowered by emotion when I saw Katie's beautiful eyes focus on me. I knew I'd never tire of seeing it.

She smiled sweetly and pulled me down beside her.

I slid under the duvet and cuddled up beside her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked gently in her ear.

"I've seen better mornings," she said with a laugh, "I'm going to kill Geoff for bringing that whiskey."

I laughed with her.

"You shouldn't have been drinking it," I whispered and pulled her closer.

"It was his fault though," she insisted, "He put me up to it."

"I know," I agreed.

"Last night was great," she said smiling.

"Yeah, I'd say. Seeing you do body shots off Angelina was definitely the highlight of my night," I said.

Katie blushed and groaned a little.

"I forgot about that," she said bashfully.

I laughed.

"Well, I don't think I ever will."

She smiled and stifled a yawn.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Katie and I had slept in different beds last night on her request. She said that, although she loved me, she didn't want to rush back into the relationship and rush into anything that might make her uncomfortable. I was disappointed, but I agreed. I'd do anything for her.

"No, I'd like you to stay," she said and curled up again.

"Sure?" I asked, but I didn't receive an answer.

I grinned contently and fell asleep next to her.

I woke a couple hours later, feeling slightly better, but alone. I got up and went downstairs. I found the house cleaned up and Katie sitting at my kitchen table, coffee in one hand, and newspaper in the other.

"Hey Buttercup, thanks for cleaning up," I said and sat opposite her.

She didn't answer.

"Katie…?"

" '_Oliver Wood, 19, Keeper of Puddlemere United, has been reported to have reconciled with former girlfriend, Katie Bell, 17, who is still in attendance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reason for the reconciliation has not been confirmed by Wood's current manager, Claudius Harrison, but he has said that it was a mutual decision to give their relationship another try,"_ Katie said and looked up at me over the paper.

"I'm sorry, Katie, I didn't know he had said anything," I said apologetically.

"I'm not mad about that," she said, "Listen to this next part."

" '_Other sources have said that Wood has used the Imperius Curse, which is illegal, or vice versa. Some have speculated that a love potion may have been used, since their relationship had been on hiatus for a few months. Others claim that Katie learned she was pregnant, and Wood felt obligated to be with her during her pregnancy. See pages D-3 to D-5 for more theories.'"_

"Well you're not pregnant," I said, trying to be helpful, "Right?"

"No I'm not pregnant!" she yelled and slammed the paper down on the table.

I sat back, not saying anything.

"I hate that the press can't stay out of our relationship! Can't anyone believe we got back together because we're in love?" she exclaimed. She took a long drink of coffee. I suspected something stronger was in it.

"You know how the press can be Katie, you just can't believe any of them," I said getting up and walking over to her. I took the coffee mug out of her hands and set it down.

I got on my knees beside her chair and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You and I both know why we got back together. That's all that matters."

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I know, but it doesn't make it easy to see these stupid rumours in the paper," she replied, "It really hurts, Oliver."

"Don't listen to them, baby," I said softly, "I think it'd kill me if you left again."

"I'm not going to leave you anytime soon," she said, running her fingers through my hair absentmindedly.

I looked up at her and she kissed me deeply. I melted inside.

"I love you," she said softly and rested her chin on my head.

"I love you too," I replied.

Katie stayed over again that night, still in a separate room.

I had to get up early for a Quidditch meeting, so I felt better knowing that I didn't have to wake Katie up when I got up.

I apparated to Puddlemere Headquarters. The meeting seemed to take hours and hours. The coach and trainers just went on and on about little things that had nothing to do with Quidditch. Like press interactions and good sportsmanship. I thought we might actually talk about plays and strategies, but with no avail.

We were let out, finally, but I was held back.

"Have you seen the papers this morning?" Edmund asked me.

"No, why?" I asked, slightly worried.

He set down an issue of today's paper. I thought I was about to have a heart attack.

"_Oliver Wood Seduces and Leaves Former Manager._"

I read the headline over a few times before it really sank in. My eyes moved to the picture of Leola and then to the article beside it.

The basics of it were simple. I had seduced her, lead her to believe we had a wonderful future together, slept with her, got her pregnant and left her in the dust. None of it was true, but it didn't stop me from throwing the paper across the room.

"God damn that woman!" I yelled. I rubbed my face firmly.

"Has Katie seen this yet?" he asked me.

"I sure as hell hope not. Yesterday, she was upset over a few little rumours. I'm going to be torn limb from limb if she sees this, or even hears about it."

"Well, you'd better get home then."

I apparated home. I walked up the front pathway and put my ear to the door, hoping that I wouldn't hear crying or yelling. I sighed in relief; there was no sign of life. I tapped the door knob and walked into my house. As soon as I did though, I saw a newspaper being thrown hard at me. Luckily, my reflexes were quick, and I caught it, getting a paper cut as I did so.

"What was that for?" I yelled at Katie as I applied pressure to my palm.

"Don't act stupid Oliver!" she yelled back, "You LIED to me!"

"I never lied to you!" She threw her glass of water at me. I ducked and it hit the door. "Dammit Katie! I didn't lie!"

"BULLSHIT! I saw what Leola said in the paper!"

"Why do you believe her? You don't even like her!"

"Because of this!" Katie reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a piece of parchment. She threw that at me too.

I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. Oliver is scum. Get out before he does it to you._

_Leola_

"You believe her because she sent you a letter?"

Another piece of parchment flew at me. I opened it and it was revealed to be a pregnancy test, which showed positive.

"That's why I believe her. She's actually pregnant! And it's yours! I hate you! Getting back together was the biggest mistake of my life!"

"Don't say that! I never slept with her! What's wrong with you? Why can't you ever trust me? I trust you! There's no way in hell that that kid is mine! She has no way to prove that it's mine!"

Katie stared at me, her violet eyes big and watery.

"How could you?" she asked in an uncharacteristic small voice, "You told me you loved me and that you never slept with her."

My anger dissolved and tears stung my eyes.

"I never slept with her Katie. And I still love you more than my own life," I told her and dropped the pieces of parchment, "Please believe me."

She looked at her feet and I saw two large tears fall out of her eyes and onto the floor.

"I'm going upstairs," she said quietly. She turned and walked up the stairs briskly.

I fell back onto my couch and rested my head on one of the ends. What was I going to do to make her believe me? I got up off the couch, sad and plan-less, walked up the stairs and into Katie's room. I found her in tears, her face in her pillow.

"Hey," I said softly and sat next to her.

"Go away," she said muffled.

"Don't be like that, please, just talk to me," I spoke as I rubbed her back.

"Why couldn't you just own what you did? Just tell me the truth!" she cried.

"I have told you the truth! I didn't sleep with her. The baby is somebody else's," I replied.

Katie cried even harder.

"Fine, I'll just leave you be until you're ready to talk," I said quietly and left the room. I didn't want to leave her in there crying and all alone, but I figured she needed some time to calm down and talk rationally. I needed time to cool down.

I walked into my large bathroom and stripped down to nothing, getting into my large, triangular corner shower and turning the water on.

**Katie's POV**

I wiped some tears off my face and leaned back against the wall. I knew that he probably wasn't lying, but when I saw that, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't deal with the fact that he actually might have slept with her and got her pregnant. He was right anyway; Leola had no way to prove it was Oliver's. Well, not until she had it, if there was actually a baby.

I stood up, left my room and walked into Oliver's room. He wasn't there, but I heard the shower faintly. I walked to the slightly ajar door and opened it. I walked in and I closed the door softly behind me. I watched Oliver through the slightly frosted glass of his shower. He had his hand out in front of him, leaning it against the wall to support his body. He was so beautiful, so noble, yet so sad.

Steam was rapidly filling the room, filling up the moderately large white tiled room. I watched him, with some difficulty, shake his hair and some water out of his eyes and grab the shampoo off the shower rack. He was so sexy. The way his muscles flexed, just the way he moved in general.

I smiled to myself; someone so beautiful and smart and athletic was in love with me. Plain jane old me. He genuinely cared for me and wanted to take care of me. I realized what a complete and utter idiot I was being.

I pulled my hair out of the elastic that was holding it, and stripped down until I was naked. I opened the door to Oliver's shower and climbed in.

"Katie!" he sputtered.

"Hi," I said sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as I soaked my hair down. I let my head fall back, and let the water fall over me.

"Just coming in to see you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry," I said.

"You could have waited until I was done," he replied.

"I know. Are you complaining though? I can leave…" I said and made to push open the shower door.

"You're not going anywhere," he said roughly.

I smiled.

"Do you believe me?" he whispered into my ear and bit down gently on my ear lobe.

I nodded. I set my fingertips on his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"I'm sorry, I saw that and my logic went to hell," I said quietly.

"It's not mine, Katie, I promise," he said and wrapped an arm around my waist and the other around my neck.

"I know it isn't," I replied and kissed him softly.

The next few minutes were a blur. Oliver's hands were all over me, and I can't say that mine weren't all over him. Our kissing grew frantic, as if death would occur if we stopped. My body arched into him. I loved the feeling of his erection on my abdomen.

Everything around me absolved. I couldn't think clearly, and I couldn't see straight either. I don't know why I had been avoiding _this_ for so long. All these wonderful, euphoric feelings that only Oliver could make me feel. It was nothing like the scenario that I had played out in my head. I had thought that we'd get into something like this and I thought that all I would able to think of was him touching Leola. But in reality, it was nothing like that. All I could think of was us.

I was relishing in the fact that Oliver was kissing my neck when I felt the water stop.

"Wha…?" I asked, but was cut off by Oliver.

"My bed," he said gruffly and picked me up, opened the shower door and walked out.

He threw me on the bed roughly, but it didn't hurt and I wasn't scared. On the contrary, I was rather excited by this side of Oliver. He climbed on top of me, kissing every inch of me. The franticness of his passion ebbed slightly and was replied with a genuine desire to go as slow and as teasingly as he could.

He was now on all fours over top of me, totally naked, looking into my eyes. I searched his – they seemed to be asking for permission. I gave him a small nod, and he completely took over me again. He did everything except make love to me, but I wasn't complaining.

It wasn't until I yelled out, "Holy hell, Oliver, just take me, please!" that he finally made slow, torturous love to me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissed me roughly and pushed himself inside of me.

I let out a small gasp, partially out of pain, mostly out of pleasure.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, it's just been a while," I told him, "Keep going. Please…"

"I love you Katie, so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, Oliver," I said, wrapping my legs around him.

For the next 45 minutes, Oliver and I made love. I hadn't been this happy in months. I finally had Oliver all to myself, and he mine, all mine.

**Oliver's POV**

I ran my hand through Katie's hair, tucking it behind her ear and then pulling her toward me gently so I could kiss her. I felt her smile as out mouths met.

"I love you," I said softly.

She smiled as she looked into my eyes.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I have something for you," I told her.

She looked at me questioningly. "You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't. I just wanted to," I replied.

I leaned over her, putting mostly of my weight on her in a playful way. She giggled and slapped my bare torso.

"Hey, be nice, or no present," I said with mock seriousness.

She bit her lip to stop smiling.

"Alright, I'm under control now," she said with a small smile.

"Here," I said and handed her a box.

She sat up slightly and opened it. I propped myself up on my elbow.

"It's… beautiful," she said slowly, quietly.

"But do you like it? Will you wear it?" I asked nervously.

She sat thinking deeply for a minute or two. It felt like an hour to me. I hadn't intended on rejection…

"Yeah, I will," she said.

I sighed loudly in relief and fell back into my pillows. She laughed and climbed on top of me. She set the box on my chest and pulled out the ring.

"It's gorgeous Oliver, thank you," she said, and slid the platinum band on the middle finger of her left hand. She slowly ran a fingertip over the small heart on it. She bent down and kissed me.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" she said smiling, and setting her head on my chest.

I smiled. I made to kiss Katie, but the door bell rang.

Katie leaped off me and dressed rapidly. I got up and dressed as well, although a bit slower than Katie.

I looked up at her; she seemed nervous.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked her as I poked my head through a shirt.

She shook her head.

I shrugged and walked out of my room, down the stairs and set my hand on the door.

"Don't open that door Oliver!" Katie hissed.

"What? Why?" I asked. I saw the curtain swinging slightly, "Who's out there?"

I pulled the curtain open and immediately regretted it. Outside of my window were a number of paparazzi, clicking their cameras as fast as they could as soon as they saw me in the window. In the distance, I saw a flaming red-headed woman, arms crossed, with a smile on her face. I knew instantly why Katie had said not to open the curtains.

I wretched them shut and turned to Katie. She too was standing with her arms crossed, but she was staring off into nothing.

"Katie?"

She looked up, her eyes dark and grayish. I didn't bother to ask if she was ok. I knew the answer. Her jaw was clenched. She was beyond mad. She was livid.

A/N: Until next time…


	20. Good and Great News

Chapter Twenty: Good and Great News

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack…

**Oliver's POV**

"Come on, Katie, let's go out. It's your last night here, and then I have to bring you back to your parents' house. And then you have to pack to go back to school," I said as I sat next to Katie on my bed, rubbing her back.

"I can't go out _there_, they're going to come after us again," she replied quietly.

"Katie, no one's out there. We'll just go out to a nice restaurant and we'll come back, I swear."

She sighed in defeat.

"Alright."

"Good, now go get ready," I said and slapped her bottom. She gave me a dirty look and then smiled.

I stared at her as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Katie's anger and resentment really hadn't died since the other day with Leola and the press. I knew this was a lot of stress for her to handle. I hadn't anticipated that the press would be so fascinated by Katie and me. I knew that there would be stuff that we'd have to deal with, but I was fairly sure Katie hadn't thought of any of this.

"Oliver?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Katie standing in a towel in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to join me?" she said playfully.

I grinned impishly at her.

"What do you think?" I asked standing up.

"I don't know… Why don't you tell me?" she said, taking a few steps toward me.

I extended my arm, grabbed Katie (with a small squeal of delight) and pulled her in close to me.

"Because I think you already know," I whispered and kissed her.

She giggled.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" she whispered back.

An hour and a half later…

"Katie!" I yelled from the front door.

"I'm coming, I swear!" she yelled for the umpteenth time.

I leaned up against the frame and sighed. Why did she need to take this long?

"I'm here, I'm here," she said coming down the stairs. She was in black dress pants, a dark violet silk halter top and stilettos.

Now I see why she needed so long.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" I said breathlessly.

"Yes, thank you," she said blushing, "Shall we?"

Katie and I apparated to a small, but classy restaurant in Hogsmeade. The hostess, obviously floored that I was there, put us in a nice booth in a dark corner. She hurried away before offering us any drinks.

"Well, that was rude," I commented.

"She's probably just star-struck," Katie said with a smile.

I reached across the table and took her hand in mine. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you…" I said and was interrupted with a bright flash.

Voices surrounded us, asking question upon question, and taking picture after picture. Stupid hostess called the press on us. How lovely. I looked over at Katie. She was giving me a dirty look and had tears in her eyes.

"I told you!" she yelled over everyone and pushed her way through to the door.

"Katie!" I yelled, but was again interrupted with a flash. I shielded my eyes and pushed through after her. I ignored the questions about our relationship, and how stable Katie was.

I walked out the door, but Katie was no where in sight. I went back to my house, and she wasn't there either, nor was any of her clothes. I apparated to her house, knocking briskly on the door.

"Hi Oliver," Katie's mom said to me as she opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Bell. Is Katie here?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Yeah, she's in her room," she said, letting me in.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She's understandably upset," she replied.

I felt my heart tearing apart.

"Katie?" I asked, knocking on her door.

"It's open," she said quietly.

I walked in. She had changed from her night wear to a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She looked just as beautiful. I sat down beside her, wrapping my arms around her as I did so. She broke down crying and fell into my shoulder.

"Come on Kitty, talk to me," I said and squeezed her tightly.

"I can't do this Oliver! I can't take the stress of them being all over us! I don't want to live in the spotlight! I just want to be with you, and be happy, and be normal!" she said hysterically.

"I'll quit," I said quietly, "I'll go in tomorrow and tell them its over."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'll give it all up. Anything to make you happy."

"You can't give up everything you've worked so hard for."

Her crying had stopped and she looked at me like I was insane.

"I wouldn't be. I worked hard to get you."

"But this is your dream!"

"Dreams change, Kate. I have you, it's more than I ever expected."

"But Quidditch…"

"Damn Quidditch! I want you to be happy."

She started crying.

"Maybe we…"

"Don't even say it! We're not breaking up. Never think that again!"

She looked down at her feet.

"Is this really worth saving Oliver?"

"What? Of course it is. I love you more than anything, and you know it. Do you love me?"

"Of course!" she said as her head snapped up.

"Then what's the problem? What do you want?"

"To go out and not be followed! To be able to go out with our friends and not have a group of girls swarm around you, to be able to just sit down in a park and kiss without it being on the front page! I want to have a normal relationship with you!"

She started to cry harder and she put her head on her pillow. I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped hers around me and our legs intertwined.

"You must be crazy for staying with me," I said softly and I heard her laugh, "But I'm glad you do."

"Me too."

---

I was awoken by a soft kiss by Katie the next morning.

"Hey sweetie," she said quietly.

"Hey beautiful," I replied.

"Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving," she said and rolled out of bed.

We walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Her mom grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Whatever you do Oliver, DO NOT let Katie see the paper this morning," she said firmly and let me go.

Whatever was in the paper must have been from last night totally twisted out of proportion.

"What did it say?" I asked in a low whisper.

She hesitated. "They said it's the end of you two, that's Katie's gone off her rocker."

I sighed. "Bastards. That'll kill her if she sees that."

"Just watch out for her ok? She needs you right now."

"I know. Don't worry, I have it covered."

"Oliver? Are you going to sit down? Your breakfast will get cold," Katie said, and I went to join her.

"Sorry about that," I said and sat next to her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," I replied and started to eat.

"Where is the paper?" I heard Katie ask, "I want to read it."

"I haven't seen it," her dad replied, "Must be late."

She shrugged and continued on eating.

"Has the mail come yet?" Katie asked non-chalant.

"Are you expecting something?" I asked her.

"Not really," she said and blushed, "Nothing in particular anyway."

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, intrigued.

Katie shook her head and shoved a piece of toast in her mouth.

"At any rate," her father started, "it hasn't come yet. And what are you waiting for?"

"I applied to the Merlin Academy," she said, almost in a whisper, "The kids who got in are supposed to get their acceptance letter today."

I stared at Katie. The Merlin Academy is identical to a muggle university. It's very prestigious, and only for the ones who show incredible aptitude and intelligence. Not to mention very expensive.

Katie's parents looked at one another and then at Katie.

"Why didn't you tell us?" her mother asked.

"I was unsure of whether or not I'd get in, and I didn't want to disappoint anyone in case I didn't. Plus with everything that has been happening, I haven't put a lot of thought into it," she blushed while speaking to her food, "It's also too much money for me, I don't really have the means to pay for it."

"What are you talking about? I'll gladly give you the money!" I said.

"First of all, I don't even know if I got in, and second, I'll find a way to pay. I can't take your money."

"Katie, its fine! I have enough of it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us, Katie!" her mother said as Katie went to reply, "We'll gladly chip in; it's a very good school."

"I don't…" Katie started and an owl pecked at the window.

Katie's face went white and then slightly green as she stood up and walked to the window. She shakily opened the window and took the letter from the bird. From my chair, I saw the gold emblem of the school on the front. She turned the letter over and broke the golden wax, then pulled out a letter.

I saw her eyes quickly scan the sheet as she walked back to her chair. Her eyes filled with tears and she collapsed into my lap, burying her face in my shoulder and bawling.

"Katie? What's wrong?" I asked, a sick feeling rising in my stomach.

She thrust the letter into my hand.

I looked at it, and felt instant relief.

"Katie, you got in!" I said ecstatic, "Why are you crying?"

She looked up and smiled.

"I can't believe it! I got in!"

I passed the letter to Katie's eager parents and wrapped my arms around her.

"'Potion Engineering – Healer Option'," Katie's dad read from the sheet, "What does that mean?"

"Medicine companies would hire me to create new potions and balms and stuff like that so they could market them and uses them in hospitals and things like that," Katie said, still quietly.

"That's incredible!" Katie's mom squealed and pulled Katie into her arms.

Katie blushed and smiled sheepishly.

---

"You should have told me!" I said to Katie as she packed up all her stuff at her house.

"I know, but I wouldn't have been able to bear it if I hadn't gotten in and had told you," she replied and pushed her trunk lid down.

I sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded and we left her room.

Katie went back to school (but not before accepting the offer to the Merlin Academy) and things went back into full swing for me. I started up practice and games, working my ass off every single time. The winter merged into spring, bringing more games. Spring found its way into summer, and with that, Katie's graduation. Top 5 in her year, as I expected. I wanted to sit up front, just to see her, but due to my fame, it was impossible, as I would have caused a riot.

"You did it," I said and came up behind her as she talked with Angelina and Alicia.

She turned and smiled.

"Thanks."

I gave a quick hug to Angelina and Alicia and then gave Katie a big kiss.

"How does it feel, ladies?" I asked the trio.

"Pretty damn good," Angelina replied, taking a deep breath, "How's Quidditch treating you?"

"Pretty harsh," I replied truthfully. The coach was pushing me harder than ever.

**Katie's POV**

After watching another brutal game of Oliver's, I couldn't take it. I didn't know what the coach meant by trying to kill Oliver, but I knew I had to put a stop to it.

"You can't let him treat you like this, Oliver!" I yelled as he came over to the benches after the game.

"Katie, it's ok, I knew being pro wasn't going to be easy," he replied, but I wasn't convinced.

"I know you knew, but it wasn't like this in the beginning! They never forced you to do so many practices or work out twice a day! I never get to see you anymore! I'm leaving for the academy in a few weeks! I'd like to see you before I go!"

"Shh… Katie, you're making a scene!" Oliver hissed.

"I don't care!" I yelled hysterically.

"Katie! Be quiet for two seconds, ok? The coach is calling me over, and I don't want you screaming in the background," he replied and I shut up, reluctantly.

I watched Oliver stride over to Mr. James. He spoke to Oliver with an excited face and wondered.

"Probably more practices," I snickered to myself, and by the look on Oliver's face, I was right.

Oliver came back over to me, face unfathomable.

"More practices?" I asked sarcastically.

He shook his head.

I stood, confused. "They took you off? I'll kill them!"

Again, his head shook.

"Then what is it? Don't keep me waiting!"

"The reason they've been pushing me so hard is that a scout for the Scottish National Team has been here for the past few weeks watching me. They didn't tell me because they didn't want me to screw up. The scout said I did a great job and he wants me to come to trials. Kate, I could be Keeper for the national team," he said, a manic look in his eye.

I started laughing and jumped on him.

---

The next few weeks were a blur. Oliver had trials for the national team. It was an inane amount of work they had to go through. Agility, flying, concentration, strength, speed, catching… All tests and trials Oliver had to go through, just to get to the final 5. My departure to the academy was fast approaching. It seemed every other day I received a new letter or package, telling me what I would be doing, classes I would be taking, the campus, rules and where I would be staying.

I signed up for a residence building, just for the experience. I could apparate everyday, but I wanted to be right on campus.

"Emma de Broglie," I said.

"Who?" Oliver asked, looking up from the paper he was reading. It was a rare day when he got a break.

"That's my roommate," I replied and moved down the couch so I was right beside him.

"I thought you wanted a private room?"

"I guess they didn't have any available," I said and looked over the paper. I didn't really want a roommate, but at least I was in the nicest residence building.

"Oh well," he said and set down the paper, "I guess we can go back to my house to fool around."

I smiled and slapped him.

"Anything good in the paper?" I asked.

"Just the usual. 'Katie and Oliver: Over!' and 'Oliver's training interfering with his relationship?' Or 'KatieBell - Stable enough for Oliver Wood?'You know, junk like that."

I rolled my eyes. Stupid newspaper. Would they ever get it right or leave us alone?

---

The day came, and I had to go. My parents, Oliver and I apparated to the front gates of the school, which was on a small island off the west coast of Scotland. Volunteers for the school immediately greeted us, but forgot about me when they saw Oliver. We hurriedly asked where my residence building was, and scurried off. I didn't want to end up on the front page of Witch Weekly or the Daily Prophet: Sports Edition again. Slighty bitter... Can you tell?

We found my building and room without problems. Unlocking the door with slight difficulty, we all walked into my room. I looked around; it was not very big. There were two beds, each on opposite walls, a desk at the foot and a cabinet as a headboard. Behind the headboard, a small space and a closet.

"You're going to fit all your stuff in there?" Oliver said laughing and pointing to the closet, "I don't even think all your shoes will fit in there!"

I glared at him. As much as he was right, I didn't need him to rub it in my face.

"Leave my shoes out of this. I'm a witch, I can make it bigger."

"Katie, all your stuff is up here. We have to go, Chloe is starting her new job in Diagon Alley, and she wanted us to be there before she left," I heard my father speak.

I gave a quick hug to my parents and they were off. It was just like going to Hogwarts again.

"So… we're all alone now," Oliver said and kissed my neck gently.

"We can't, my roommate isn't here yet. What if she walked in?"

We both heard the door click and someone walked in. Oliver sat down on my bed, out of view of the person coming in.

She was a bit shorter than me and was very pretty. She had long brown hair, with eyes to match. She saw me and looked down. She was apparently very shy.

"I'm Emma," she said quietly, still staring at her feet.

"Katie," I replied and I extended my hand.

She shook it and looked up at me.

"I heard rumours about you coming here. The papers are all over you. I didn't believe it when I saw that you of all people were going to be my roommate. I figured it was just someone with the same name. But no, it's actually you," she said, almost star-struck.

"I'm nothing special," I said awkwardly.

I heard Oliver scoff.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

"Oliver," I said.

"Wood?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, it's me," Oliver said, standing.

Emma looked as if she would fall over. She tried to speak, but all that her throat issued was a few squeaks.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

She nodded, and looked down at her feet again.

"I can't believe Oliver Wood is standing right in front of me," she said, excitement obvious in her voice.

I smiled up at Oliver.

"I let you two get to know one another," Oliver said gently and left the room.

"What are you here for?" I asked her.

"Healer program. You?"

"Potion Engineering," I replied.

Her head snapped up, and she looked at me, impressed.

"That's one of the hardest programs here! It's a very selective program; you must have been amazing in Potions. Hogwarts, I presume?"

"I wasn't bad," I said modestly. "Where were you? I would have recognized you if you had been at Hogwarts."

"Beauxbatons. My father was French."

I smiled. I wasn't so upset that I had a roommate now.

**Oliver's POV**

"Pick up Katie… pick up dammit!" I hissed as the phone rang and rang in my ear. This was important dammit! Plus, it was early November, and I was freezing my ass off out here.

"Hello?" I heard her voice answer.

"Hey, it's me! What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, doing some work, I have an exam next week."

"Do you have time for a visit?"

"Of course! Where are you?"

"At the gate, can you ring me in?"

I heard the gate buzz, and I walked through.

"I'll be right there, hold on," she said and hung up.

I ran in between buildings, finally getting to her 7 storey building. I saw her standing outside, a blanket around her shoulders, and slippers on her feet.

"Come in, it's freezing out here," she said as I approached her.

We walked into her wonderfully warm building.

"Are you ok? You look manic," she said and looked me deep in my eyes.

"I did it. I did it Katie!"

"Did what?"

"I'm first Keeper for the national team. I just got the call, and I came straight here."

Katie looked bewildered.

"You got it?" she asked.

"I got it!"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Let's go upstairs before anyone sees us," Katie whispered, "Emma went home for the weekend."

"You don't have to ask twice," I replied and we went back to her room.

A/N: A bit of a boring and choppychapter. Slightly lame too - Potions Engineering?Come on... geez. lol anyway... I'm sorry it took so long. You can all leave nasty reviews if you please.


	21. The Girl He Almost Forgot

This is for all of you who revieved and prodded and encouraged me to finish. I wanted to do this for all of you who enjoyed my work, even when I was just beginning. I appreciate all the support I have recieved for this story, and my others. I hope you like this, it was kinda thrown together quickly, but I think it's appropriate. Thanks again!

Chapter 21

**Oliver's POV**

"Oh Merlin, I'm horrible," I thought as I floated in front of the rings.

I was currently in the semi-finals of the international Quidditch Cup. I was nervous as hell, especially since Katie wasn't there. She was still away at school, doing finals for her first year away at the academy. I wasn't doing very well either; I'd let a couple Quaffles that I shouldn't have. The coach kept motioning to me to pick it up, but it did nothing to help my anxiety.

I had had a lot of hype over playing for Scotland's National Team. A lot of people saying that the coaches had made a wonderful decision by asking me to play, since I had had a really good season with Puddlemere. But with that, a lot of people were picking at me, saying my left (non-throwing/catching) arm was too weak to be playing in such intense competition, and that someone more seasoned should have been picked.

I really wanted Katie there. It made me feel so much better to look into the crowd and see her face smiling at me, encouraging me.

"God Damn finals," I mumbled.

All the sudden I had a chaser coming full force at me. I tried to put all my concentration and force into stopping it. No such luck. I suck.

"TIME OUT!" I heard the coach yell from the bench.

"Ah, damn," I thought as I floated down.

"What the bleeding hell is wrong with you today? Or the past week for that matter?"

"I don't know sir," I said.

I really did. I didn't like having Katie so unavailable all the time. I didn't like all the negative press I was getting, it was really messing with me psychologically. I knew this was all going to be happening for me, but it didn't really help. The Leola pregnancy mess wasn't doing any wonders either.

From what I had heard, she had a baby boy who was blond with brown eyes. Sound like me? I didn't think so either. But that never stopped her or the paparazzi from claiming that I was the father. She demanded a paternity test, and I was planning on doing it right after this Quidditch stuff was done. I couldn't wait for this to be over and me be proven not to be the father (like I already knew).

"Well, you're out for the rest of this game. You need to sit and relax. You're cracking under pressure," the coach stated as I slowly came back to earth.

I nodded resentfully.

Sitting down, I put my head in my hands. This was bullshit; I knew I was better than this.

"What happened?" I heard Katie's crystal clear voice ring out behind me.

"How did you get back here? Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of an exam?" I questioned frantically as I got up and hugged her tightly.

"I flirted with security and told my professor that I could get her stellar tickets and a chance to meet you if she let me write it tomorrow," she replied and hugged me back. "You smell by the way."

"I know. I reek of failure. I haven't been doing so well. And you shouldn't bribe people like that."

"Oh well, it worked, and I'm here. Are you going to be put back on later? Or are you out for the count?"

"Out for the count."

"I'm sorry," she said frowning.

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

At least we won the game. The second keeper picked up my slack and managed to save everything that came at him. I felt jealous and ashamed when the press swarmed him after the game, complimenting him endlessly.

"Look at it this way," Katie said, "At least we can leave in peace."

"I know. But I was so terrible today, I don't know what got into me," I replied, hanging my head as we walked out.

"Oh, Oliver!" I heard a voice ring out from behind me.

A familiar voice. A bad voice. Katie clenched up. She knew who it was.

I turned around, and had a baby thrust into my arms.

"Jesus! Don't you have _any_ shame?" Katie yelled at Leola.

She smirked sardonically and turned back to me.

"Isn't he cute? He looks just like you!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice.

"He actually doesn't look anything like me," I replied, staring at the little boy in my arms.

The boy looked up at me disdainfully.

"Well he takes after his mother," Katie mumbled.

I snickered. The boy started crying.

"Look what you did!" Leola scorned to Katie and grabbed him out of my arms.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Wait, from a different angle, he kinda looks like that lawyer you got after Oliver broke up with you. Tilt your head this way Oliver," Katie said and motioned her head.

"Yeah, you're kinda right," I said as I followed Katie's angle.

Leola let out a squawk of indignation.

"Next Wednesday, 2:30, Dr. Malcolm Sullivan's office. We'll settle this finally," Leola said forcefully, focusing on Katie, "You'll be in for a shock, missy."

"Go home, Leola. No one cares about your delusions," Katie said and sarcastically waved her off.

She sneered and walked off.

"I effin' hate her," Katie said and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey! Wait up!" I said and ran up beside her, "What's your hurry?"

"I just want to go home. I have a bad feeling about all this."

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned.

"That name… Malcolm Sullivan… I've heard it before, and I can't put my finger on it," Katie replied with a confused look on her face.

"The name really doesn't ring a bell to me," I said honestly.

"I'm going to go visit the archives of the Daily Prophet. I swear I know that name from somewhere. I'll drop by your house on my way home to tell you if I find anything interesting."

"Good luck," I said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

I apparated home and waited. Katie's intuition was pretty good, so if she thought something was up, then there was probably something up.

A few hours after I last spoke to her, she showed up at my house.

"I found something," she said manically as she rushed to the couch and sat down.

"And?"

"I searched and searched, but I finally found the article. He was found to have taken bribes from a woman who dated 'an unnamed celebrity' and got knocked up by someone else. He altered paternity tests to show that the rich guy was the father and the other guy wasn't so she could get money out of him to give the Dr. Malcolm for assisting her. Leola could have easily read this article and gotten the idea. No one really read this; the guy wanted it covered up pretty badly. That's where I remember his name from, I read this article a year ago. There was a small thing in the Academy newspaper on the ethics of healers and such today too."

I grabbed the copy of the article out of her hand.

"You have to be kidding me. I have to call another person to get this sorted out."

"Don't worry; I'm way ahead of you. I already called my family doctor; I put an appointment under Chloe's name. Next Wednesday," Katie said and smirked.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," I said and kissed her.

Leola protested everything I said to her when I called her to tell her. I finally convinced her to meet me here on Wednesday, so that we could go together. I could hear the fear in her voice, and it solidified everything that Katie had told me.

On that Wednesday, Leola met me at my house with her son and we went together, meeting Katie at her doctors' office. The doctor was none too impressed when he realized who he was dealing with, and that Katie had fraudulently used her sisters' name. But he did it. Leola, sensing everything was crashing down around her, broke down in the middle of it, and admitted that I wasn't the father, and that we had never even slept together.

Katie had a triumphant gleam in her eye, but had the elegance not to say anything.

Out of sympathy, I gave her some money to save so she could send her son to Hogwarts, if the time came.

"Don't try to shut me up with your damn money!" she screamed, ripping up the cheque I had given her.

"I'm just trying to help," I replied, shocked at her outburst.

"I don't need your help Oliver, you've helped me enough already!" she said sarcastically and stalked off.

"Well, that was… interesting," Katie said quietly.

The doctor, the poor elderly man, was too shocked and confused by the whole situation to say anything. He only nodded in agreement with Katie.

We left together, happy and relieved. Katie and I could really move on, with Leola and the whole mess I caused behind us. I read in the gossip column a couple days later that she said that Oliver wasn't the father, but some other, bigger name in Quidditch was. She was delusional and money-hungry.

"I don't really feel bad for her," Katie said as she skimmed the article, "She got what she deserved."

* * *

My happiness and relief soon turned to fear and anxiety. Winning the semi-final game (that I had been pulled out of) meant that we were going to finals. I had redeemed myself in practices and work-outs, showing that I could, in fact, save a quaffle. The coach announced that I was to be starting Keeper, and I felt a little sick to my stomach.

"I hate this, why did I ever decide to go into Quidditch?" I moaned to Katie the morning of the final game.

"You don't hate, you love it. You went into it because you're good at it," she said, rubbing my shoulders.

"Oh right."

Katie laughed.

"You need to relax sweetie! It's going to be fine. You'll save some, you'll win, and it'll be a good time all around. You've nothing to worry about," she said soothingly as she packed up a backpack to take to the game.

"I wish I was as confident as you are. I'm so nervous, it's ridiculous."

We headed out, her confident, me not so much. I didn't feel right about this game. But before I knew it, I was up there, watching it all in what felt like slow motion.

I looked over to Katie, and she smiled, trying to relax me from the stands. Suddenly, her eyes darted and I looked up to see someone trying to score on my watch. I darted to the right, just narrowly catching it and just narrowly missing a bludger flying at my head. I sat up straight on my broomstick, beaming. The cheers from the crowd dissolved most of my nervousness. I turned to face the other side of the stadium, and was greeted by the bludger I had just missed. I tried to dodge, but it hit me right on the side of my skull.

I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I was dizzy and nauseous. My vision was blurry and I was blacking out. My eyes felt heavy, so heavy that I couldn't keep them open. I started falling, but I felt like I was flying. I looked around me to vaguely see people standing up, gasping. Or so I thought. I couldn't hear. Just by the black holes of their mouths.

I saw Katie. Her hair was like the sun. Her eyes wore a look of horror, as one hand covered her mouth, the other clutching at her chest.

I hit something hard. I supposed it was the ground. I landed with a bone shattering crunch. Pain started coursing though me. I looked at my leg, only to notice it was out at a 90 degree angle.

"That's not right," I thought. My words in my head sounded as though they were traveling through water.

My ribs hurt. My head hurt. I felt blood. I smeared it away, only to discover it was coming out of my left ear.

"Now that's _really_ not right!" I said out loud.

In a moment of clarity, I knew that this was the moment I was going to die.

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked, "Wait… who am I?"

I noticed a blonde girl staring at me all funny.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" she asked quietly.

She bit her lip and started crying.

"Who are _you_?" I asked a white clad person coming toward me.

"I'm a doctor. I'm your doctor. You had an accident."

"Oh. Who am I?"

"You're Oliver Wood," the doctor spoke.

"Oh."

"I'm Dr. Newport. Do you want to know what happened?"

"Sure."

"You were hit with a bludger during a Quidditch game, Oliver. You're a pro Keeper. You were playing for the Scottish National Team! You fell from your broom. You were pretty high up. You have a pretty nasty injury to your head, skull fracture to be exact."

"Me? No way! I'm not that good."

I laughed. This doctor was funny.

The blonde girl came back, still visibly upset.

"So he's lost his memory. He knows nothing of me, of his life, anything," she said.

"Pretty much," the doctor replied to her.

"Who are you?" I asked the blonde again.

"I'm Katie, Oliver," she said.

"Are you my sister?"

"No. You don't have a sister. I'm your girlfriend."

"Oh."

She turned back to the doctor.

"Will he ever remember?"

"More than likely. Probably just a bit of short term memory damage. It's just hard to say when. It could last another couple hours or it could last a year."

"A _year_?" the girl named Katie exclaimed.

"Like I said, it's hard to say. Everyone's case is different."

The doctor poked and prodded me. He gave me elixirs and potions. He asked me questions, some I knew, some I didn't.

He left, and 'Katie' sat down beside me.

"So you don't remember anything about me?"

I shook my head.

"I see."

I took advantage of the awkward silence to look over my body. Bandages, a cast and sling, some funny looking pink stuff on a cut. I looked so weird. I didn't even remember how I got them. Looks like a doozy though. I _must_ have fallen from way high up.

"Are you in any pain?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No."

"Anything you want me to explain to you?"

"How do I know you?"

"We went to school with one another. We played Quidditch together. We've been together for I don't know how long."

"Did I… I mean, do I love you a lot?"

"As far as I know."

"Do you love me?"

She nodded and started crying again.

"It's ok," I said, awkwardly patting her back.

"I'm sorry, I know this isn't really helping you," she said, and smiled, "I just don't know what to do! I mean, we woke up this morning and everything was fine! And now you're here! And you don't even remember me."

"Did we live together?" I asked confused.

"No. But you have a big house out in the country. I stay there sometimes with you," she said.

"How could I afford a house?!"

"You're a professional Quidditch Keeper, Oliver. You make buckets of money. Look," she said and handed me a magazine.

"Whoa! I'm on the cover!"

"Yeah, you're that good."

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks. I don't really know you, but you're nice to have around."

She laughed and then cried a little.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know. I'm just sad."

"At least I'm not dead."

She snickered.

"I'm pretty happy about that," she said.

"Me too."

I elicited another snicker.

"I can see why you were my girlfriend. You're really pretty," I said.

"Thanks."

"Are you smart too?"

"Fairly."

"What do you do? Are you a Quidditch player too?"

"No, I'm at the Merlin Academy. Engineering."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I get that from most people."

"So you're nice, pretty and smart. Is there anything wrong with you?"

"This and that. You know," she said, then blushed. "Oh right… you don't know."

"Know what?"

"I'm just a little stubborn, that's all," she replied.

"Ah. I can deal with that."

I spent the rest of the day talking to Katie. She was so sweet and nice and fun, it was just hard to stop. I couldn't remember her, but I sure understood why I loved her. She answered all my questions, and was supportive and tried to make me remember. She brought my parents in to see me, but I didn't really remember them. My mum cried a lot. I gasped when I looked at my father; it was like looking into a mirror. Katie sat with me the whole time, trying to help me console my mother. She got me water when they left.

"Thanks for sticking with me all day, it must have been a little frustrating."

"It's not a problem, Oliver," she said and glanced down at her watch.

I noticed a gold ring on her middle finger.

"Did I give that to you?" I asked and grabbed at her hand.

"Yeah," she said smiling, "it's been through a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we broke up for awhile…"

"You mean I actually broke up with _you_?"

I was shocked at my stupidity.

"It was kinda the opposite," she replied.

"What did I do?"

"We won't get into that. I should go. It's late. But I'll come back tomorrow."

"I really don't want you to leave."

"I know, but you should rest."

"Fine, but you have to promise you'll be back."

"I promise, Oliver."

**Katie's POV**

I was beyond comprehension of this situation. I sat in my bedroom at my parents' house, just thinking about how to handle this. Oliver didn't remember me. Nothing. Nada. The slate had been swept clean. I had promised him that I would go back tomorrow, but I wasn't sure if I could, I wasn't sure I'd be able to face him, knowing all that I know, and him not knowing anything. I was only being cruel to myself. I didn't know when, or if, he'd remember everything.

What was a girl to do?

When I woke up the next morning, I was conflicted. I wanted to see him, to see his face and his smile. But I didn't want to see him, because I knew he'd just look at me with that vacant stare he had yesterday. Against better judgment, I got up, got ready and flooed my way over to the hospital.

"Morning Oliver," I said as I entered his room.

"Hi Katie," he mumbled.

"Tired?"

"No, they took me off the damn pain killers. Now I want to kill somebody."

"At least you remembered my name," I said softly.

He grumbled in response.

"Why did they take you off the medication?"

"They thought it might have something to do with my memory. So they stopped giving them to me."

"Oh," I said, trying to conceal my happiness.

"Can you get me some water?" he asked gruffly.

"Sure."

I bustled over to the tap, frantic in thought. Could it be possible they just over-medicated him? He could get his memory back at any given moment? I was shaking so bad, I could barely hold the cup underneath the faucet.

"Here you go," I said, and set it beside him.

He looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes and he was extremely pale.

"Thanks," he said and gulped down the water.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked genially.

He shook his head.

"I think I might try to go back to sleep," was all he said.

"Ok," I replied and played with his hair softly.

So, I waited. And waited and waited. Oliver was in a dead sleep. He wasn't moving, twitching or anything. I had to check several times to make sure he wasn't actually dead. Doctors entered and exited frequently. Running their wands over him, prodding, poking, nodding approvingly, or frowning in worry. I still sat and waited.

I was asleep when I felt a poke.

I woke up abruptly.

"Hi," I heard him say from his bed.

"Hi. How are you?"

"In pain."

"I'd imagine so," I said with a slight smile.

"That was the scariest moment of my life," he said softly, "falling like that."

"Mine too," I said absentmindedly, "Wait. What did you say?"

"Falling off my broom was the scariest moment of my life," he replied.

"You remember that?" I asked, almost in tears.

He nodded.

I started to choke on my words.

"Do you remember anything else? About me?"

"Of course. How could I forget."

"You don't… know what happened?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"You fell hard and you couldn't remember a thing. You didn't even know who I was," I said and started crying.

"Shh… it's ok now love," he said and pulled me down beside him. He stroked my hair and held me until I stopped crying.

"Are you better now?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little. I was so worried," I told him.

He pulled me in a little closer.

"I know sweetie, but everything is going to be better now. I'm here, I'm healing. Everything is going to be great."

I lay next to him for a long time. Feeling him breathe in and out, listening to his heart beat, letting his body heat warm me to the core. I looked up at him; his eyes were shut. I smiled and kissed his chin.

"Hey beautiful," he said as his lips touched my forehead, "how are you?"

"Never been better," I replied and snuggled in deeper.

"Katie?" he said after a long silence.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" I squeaked out.

My eyes flooded with tears and I thought my heart stopped beating.

"What did you say?" I demanded.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he looked down into my eyes, "I don't think I can live without you."

I felt my breathing become strained and my heart started pounding. I smiled and cried and laughed a little.

"Yes!"

"Good," he said smiling, "Because I already bought you this and it'd be a shame to bring it back."

He leaned over me and pulled a box out the bedside stand.

I laughed and took the ring out.

"It's beautiful," I told him.

"Just like you, babe."


End file.
